


Like Father, Like Daughter

by Duett



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Mild Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duett/pseuds/Duett
Summary: A blind date. An atypical night. A chance of a life time.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 189
Kudos: 469





	1. I. Blind Date

This is, by far, the craziest trap Juliana ever got into in her entire life.

And even though her twenty-six years of age are full of embarrassing and weird situations, this is the craziest. This is in fact ridiculous. Okay that she hasn't had a date since that pool party back in her sophomore year, almost six years ago. But blind date? Really?

It's also true that her social life is not one of the best, that is, if she has a social life. If we consider random conversations with the nurses between the breaks, or lunch at the hospital’s restaurant . . . 

Perhaps, for most people, dedicating yourself entirely to your job can be considered a bad thing. Spending more time inside a surgery theater than at home, for Juliana, certainly is not a problem. In truth, it's a solution. The more time she spends in the hospital and away from the Valdés' family confusion, the better.

In her workplace she feels at peace, home.

It's not that she doesn't love her parents, she does. But in a different way. Love is complicated, peculiar, difficult to control and to understand. And Juliana doesn't have time for things that she can't understand. She must be in control, or at least she likes to think that she’s the master of her own sea.

\- My sis and I are on the way. I'm also looking forward to finally meeting you personally, my paradise goddess. - Mateo speaks on the phone, Juliana rolls her eyes.

Persuasive and annoying, he convinced her to accompany him on a double blind date. Mateo has the habit of dating women he matches on Tinder. Within a 200km radius, he must have slept with more than half of the city already. Obviously, he never uses the same profile. Tonight, he is Adam. And he's more excited than the usual, because he matched a chick whose name is Eva. Irony from the Gods of Sex or not, he believes this will be the night that he will be expelled from paradise, ready to fall in sin with the woman he only has seen a few pictures of.

\- How long until the restaurant, mate? - He asks the Uber driver. The boy, chewing a gum like a fucking camel, replies that "in about ten, boss". Juliana tries not to be even more irritated by his disgusting chewing noise, which is almost impossible. She tries to focus on the music playing in the background, looking out the window to avoid eye contact.

\- Could you, just for a few hours, try to act like a normal human being? - Mateo's plea is answered with a shrug.

\- Like a normal a human being aka a dude that lies to desperate women who sign up in an app to have occasional sex with people they don't even know? - She raised an eyebrow and falsely smiled - yeah, I can try that for you today.

\- You're unbearably ethical, you know? It's just sex, Jules. An orgasm now and then is necessary. It elevates the spirit, and makes cranky people like you less cranky.

He laughed, so did the driver. Juliana watched the boy by the rearview mirror, the gum almost falling out of the corner of his mouth. Eww, gross!

After a few other tortuous minutes, the driver pulled over. Juliana jumped out as fast as she could. One more minute inside that car and she would make him swallow that gum.

She studies the place as she waits for Mateo to pay for the ride: the bistro has black walls, dark window glasses, and an only faint red light at the entrance. Eccentric!

\- Reservation in name of Mateo Luna. Oh no. Adam, Adam Luna.

Juliana laughed. Mateo is a great idiot. But he's her idiot. Everyone needs at least one in their life.

\- Have you decided what name you will use for the night? - he convinced her to apply to herself his anonymous policy, a stupidity, but she agreed.

\- Rocio.

It was the first name that came to mind. Juliana had watched this new series on Netflix past weekend, and this character in particular pleased her, so why not? And as much as she didn't feel excited about her best friend's idea of hooking her up with a complete stranger, she couldn't deny that she was a little curious about her blind date. She pictured all the worst scenarios possible, her fertile imagination can be quite thrilling at times.

\- Please put your hand on my shoulder and follow me. I’ll take you to your seats. - The hostess took them into the restaurant. Juliana thought it was a joke when Mateo invited her for a 'complete blind date', like literally, in the dark. The place had absolutely no lights on, pitch dark inside. Juliana found it comical, and absurdly amazing, how they didn't bump into anyone on their way to the table.

\- Here we are.

Juliana heard the voices of two women laughing softly whilst she felt a hand on her shoulder directing her to the chair. She sat down, her hands tapping the table slowly, trying to situate herself. What a ridiculous idea, she thought. Mateo definitely outdone himself this time.

\- Adam? Is that you?

\- Yes, Eva. My paradise muse!

The two laughed, Juliana shook her head in disbelief. She was more than ready to leave when a captivating voice caught her attention.

\- Eva, this is crazy!

At least someone agrees with her. Juliana laughed, and the voices around the table ceased for a few seconds.

\- You have a sweet laugh.

The comment made Juliana broadly smile. She felt Mateo's elbow hit her rib as a signal that it was her turn to say something.

\- And you have a sexy voice. - What? What a stupid thing to say Juliana!, she rebuked herself.

\- Thank you! I’m Valentina, paradise muse's sister.

\- I'm Rocio, Adam's best friend.

Juliana heard Valentina laugh, but did not understand why.

\- I held out my hand to you, waiting for you to shake it. But we're in the dark, you obviously couldn't see it, could you?

Then Juliana laughed too. Ends up that the idea of a blind date, in the dark, wasn't too bad.

The conversation flowed naturally between them. And despite of not being able to see the food on her plate, or the woman in front of her while they ate and talked, Juliana found the meal actually very appetizing and pleasant. A different and cool experience, but surely something to do once in life and never again.

\- So, see you outside?

\- Yes Valentina, see you outside.

Juliana and Mateo got up first to walk back to the light, guided by the hostess.

\- Jules, I'm in love! It's love at first sight. - He stated, both already standing by the bistro's main entrance. Juliana rolled her eyes, her friend falls in love at least five times a day.

\- Mat, take it easy ok? You only saw pictures of her, you don't even know if they are in fact hers. What if she used somebody else's images that she found on the deep web? You’re literally in the dark dude, how can you say it's love at first sight?

\- Juliana, you don't get it. It’s a connotation, you idiot. She's the woman for me, I can feel it in my guts.

\- Guts . . . you’re thinking with your penis Mat!

Mateo laughed at his bestie's sarcasm, as always skeptical about love. The two noticed a brunette walking toward them, both hearts racing.

\- Adam?

 _Lucky son of a bitch!_ Juliana spoke under her breath. Her friend ran to hug Eva, who reciprocated the affectionate act. The woman had not posted fake pictures of random models on her Tinder to impress dumb guys. She’s real and very, very, beautiful.

Juliana felt a certain affliction growing inside her chest. Would Valentina be as good-looking as her sister?

It only took a few other seconds to find out. A tall woman approached the restaurant's door, smiling as she saw Eva and Adam kissing. No, she's not pretty like her sister, she is fatally gorgeous.

She was wearing a black dress that did not even reach to her knees letting her muscled thighs at sight, tempting for imagination. Her skin as clear as a cloud from heaven. Her bright smile. Fleshy lips. Rose cheeks. Her stunning blue eyes. What a vision! Absolutely striking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this. Take it easy on me


	2. II. Soul Matches

\- Valentina. - The woman held out her hand, it took a while to Juliana react.

\- Rocio. - After a few seconds of delay, she finally answered. Valentina stepped forward and kissed her cheek, her perfume made Juliana delirious. They exchanged a shy smile, the two checking out on each other silently. Valentina bit her bottom lip as she scanned Rocio up and down, without any inhibition. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white silk shirt under a black leather jacket. Elegant and sexy.

\- Vale! - Eva called her sister, she seemed to be explaining Valentina something. When Juliana saw the naughty smile on Mateo's face, she knew it. Eva would spend the night with him at his place.

\- See you tomorrow at the hospital. - Mateo whispered into her ear when the two shared a quick goodbye hug. Juliana just nodded and winked to him to confirm.

\- She’s hot. Use your damn fingers before they rot! Live a little, bebe. You know the drill.

He ruffled her hair before returning to Eva. Mateo took his date by the waist, opened the cab’s backdoor for her, and they left.

Valentina chuckled at seeing Juliana's messy hair, she helped to brush it back to place. Valentina pulled a disheveled strand behind Juliana's ear, then softly slid her thumb along her strong jawline.

\- Sooo... - Valentina bounced on her feet, not sure what else to do.

\- Can I walk you home? - Juliana offered, hoping to spend a little more time with that lovely woman. Valentina nodded happily, the tip of her tongue stuck between her perfectly aligned white teeth. Jeez!

Unhurriedly, the two walked side by side, enjoying the city lights on that pleasant summer night.

\- So Rocio, what are you up to? Do you work with Adam at the bank?

 _Bank?_ Ha! The asshole undeniably outdid himself this time. Juliana laughed internally, her friend is a lost case.

The thing is, Mateo never tells his women about his real profession. He thinks that revealing that he is a resident doctor can be bad for business. A doc doesn't have a lot of free time; a social life is almost non-existent.

In order to compensate that lack of a normal social life, he settled a personal goal to meet five women per month, to sleep with at least three of them, and maybe take one to a second date. No attachments, no feelings. Juliana thinks it is an extremely wrong and sexist lifestyle, but Mateo doesn't listen to her advices. For him, one day, this absurd dating strategy will take him to meet the perfect Mrs. Luna and he’ll settle down. Perhaps, as he told her minutes ago, Eva may be the one. Fingers crossed!

\- Yea, I work with Adam. - It wasn't a lie. Juliana and Mateo indeed work together, but at the hospital. Small concealed details.

They’ve met while in medical school and been friends since. It was an instant match, they're best mates: soul mates. Each other’s half of the orange, in form of the purest of friendships, of course. 

\- What about you, Valentina. Are you also a CEO like your sister? – Juliana heard Eva saying to Mateo that she runs one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the country. Valentina laughed hard after the question.

\- No freaking way. I want distance from any healthcare-related business.

The truculent answer surprised Juliana. She stopped walking and saw Valentina doing the same after a bit. That latter understood that she owed Rocio an explanation to her snappish reaction. She shyly smiled and cleaned her throat before speaking again.

\- My father is a doctor. He's never at home, never has time. He spends more time in the hospital than with his own family. Sometimes I think he loves his patients more than he loves me. That is, if he does.

Ooouch! Juliana swallowed hard. Mateo is right about concealing the med part, she has to agree with him on this one.

\- You wouldn't date a doctor then. – It wasn’t a question; Juliana only spoke out the obvious. Valentina shook her head and wrinkled her nose, the negative reaction made Juliana let out a nervous sob.

\- Glad you're not a doctor! - The woman's comment made Juliana blush. She tried to draw air through her nose, but something went wrong in the process. Juliana started choking, incessantly coughing. Valentina softly patted her on the back, trying to help.

\- Are you alright?

\- Yep. I just, mmhm, you know. - Juliana could not form complete sentences. _Explain that brain malfunction, miss neurosurgeon!_

Valentina smiled, completely enchanted by the dark-haired woman. They resumed walking, and after a hiatus of weird silence, Juliana decided to break the ice.

\- You're not the only one who doesn't have a present father. Mine is not a doctor, but he's always traveling on business, helping others to achieve their dreams, having strangers as his priorities but never his own family.

\- I'm sorry. - Valentina sincerely replied. Juliana pursed her lips and looked down at her feet, she has never opened up to anyone about it.

What harm could there be in talking to a total stranger who she would only see for a sole night?

\- I used to feel god awful about it, but now I don't care anymore. At least not for my own cause. – Juliana timidly confessed.

\- Why do you say that? Because of your mother?

Juliana laughed, shaking her head in denial. - Shall we sit? - She pointed to a nearby bench, Valentina agreed. They walked further into the park and sat down, eye to eye.

\- My mother also suffered for a while, it's true. But mom has already found a way to get over daddy's absence.

\- What's her secret? Yoga, meditation, therapy?

Valentina is a cutie, Juliana thought. - Uhh, nope. Not even close.

\- How then? I ask because I tried everything and nothing helped me to overcome my father's absence.

\- Wild sex!

The surprised expression in the blue eyes made Juliana laugh even louder. Valentina's mouth opened and closed a few times, clearly not knowing what to say.

\- One day I left work earlier than usual, and well . . . I opened the door and there was my mom, on the couch, banging her personal chauffer.

Valentina's brows arched skyward, Juliana nodded to agree with the 'holyyy-shit' that clearly got stuck in the other woman's throat.

Without a doubt, that was the worst situation Juliana found herself in. Knowing that your mother is having an affair is already disturbing, but finding out by actually catching her in action is traumatizing.

\- I had a hard time after that, not only because of the nightmarish porn scene in loop in my memory, but because I found myself in a ghastly dilemma. I didn’t know if I should tell dad about it or not. After all, he carries half of the blame. Speeding more time at work than at home taking care of his wife could only obviously lead to this. – And that’s why Juliana don’t go out on dates. She chose her job over a cheating life.

\- What did you do then?

\- Mom justified the cheat. She told me that her husband, twenty-nine years of marriage, also cheats on her. With a younger woman, who happens to be his secretary.

\- Oh my god! This is awfully sad.

\- It is! And it gets worse. I asked her for how long he has been doing that and may I quote her: ‘I've been aware of the fact for about three years now’. 

\- What? Damn. And why on earth she doesn’t ask for a divorce?

\- I asked her that too. The answer will leave you aghast. Are you ready?

\- Yeah! – Valentina waited, expectantly.

\- Mom said she doesn’t ask for the divorce because she still loves him. - Juliana laughed in an ironic manner, and it was just a matter of seconds until a few inconsolable tears were dropped – can you believe that? – She bent down, resting both elbows over her thighs. She hid her face on her palms, breathing out noisily.

The discovery happened a month ago and she exclusively talked about it with Mateo, once. Even though she tried to erase the scene from her mind, it keeps replaying every time she closes her eyes at night. The suffering is eating her insides, a little more each passing day, since then.

She felt a warm touch on her lower back. Valentina’s soft hand was massaging her skin under her clothes. _When did she lift my shirt?_ It felt good. So damn good. 

\- You don’t have to carry that weight on your shoulders. – the sweet voice echoed through the almost empty park.

\- Easier said than done. Believe me, it’s hard to swallow – Juliana murmured back, her eyes shut as she delighted the great sensation of Valentina's nails scratching her back. It was provoking chills, in her most intimate parts. It's been quite long since the last time a woman turned her on like that. She could come just for the mere thought of it.

\- You’re not the one to take responsibility for your parents’ problems, and lies.

\- Is your mother also cheating on you father Valentina? – Juliana sarcastically asked, smirking to emphasize her point.

\- My mother died ten years ago. So no, she’s not.

Valentina abruptly yanked her hand out and tried to get up to leave. Juliana held her by the wrist and quickly pulled her back.

\- I’m sorry. I am so awfully sorry. – she begged, looking into the blue tearful eyes. – I’m a jerk.

\- It’s ok. You couldn’t know. – Valentina relaxed, pushing her body toward Juliana’s to merge in a hug. – My mom died of sadness. Her mistake was loving my father too much. When she needed him the most, he chose his career instead. That’s something I won’t ever forgive him for. 

The confession made Juliana’s eyes become full of moisture. She swallowed her cry and tightened the grip of the woman in her arms. About a minute passed, then Valentina pulled back to stared at her.

\- Do you think sex really helps to cope the pain? – The stupid question made Juliana chortle, Valentina followed. They spent a couple minutes giggling, until it naturally ceased. The silence that settled between them was initially comfortable, but after a while, it became a bit awkward.

\- Rocio, do you want to come home with me? For the night? - Valentina plainly proposed. The direct invitation took Juliana aback, but she had nothing to lose, so she said yes loud and clear. They instantly stood up and left to Valentina’s place, which wasn’t too far from where they were at.

They walked for another five minutes; feet rushing, larger steps, one main goal in common.

Juliana was hungrily pulled by the hand into the apartment, the two desperately in need. Valentina pushed Juliana against the wall, searching in her eyes for any sign of hesitation. She'd find none. Lips connected for the first time, moving slowly and lusciously. Juliana’s hand traveled through Valentina’s abdomen, hips, up to her breasts. Perfect anatomy.

\- Take it off!

Valentina demanded and Juliana didn’t need to be told twice. Dress off, bra unclasped. Both garments thrown away bluntly, not even caring where it would land. Juliana's eyes were mesmerized by the alluring bare body at sight. She wasted no time on tasting it. Hard nipples deliciously watered her mouth, and her panties. Valentina cupped Juliana’s face to kiss her again, ravenously. She captured her bottom lip and sucked it slowly but surely, making Juliana loudly moan in reaction. Valentina unbuttoned her jeans, took off any piece of fabric that could prevent their simmering skin to be in contact.

\- Room? – Juliana asked, Valentina quickly guided her in. They jumped on bed, Juliana on top. She took off both of their panties and positioned herself amid Valentina’s legs. She then joined their erected and hot clits to start a sensual swaying.

\- Fuuuck! – Valentina isn’t the talkative kind, but she couldn’t help it. Her eyes shut, lips quivering in pleasure. Juliana bent down to leave short kisses along Valentina’s neck and face.

Juliana felt a hand holding the little hairs of her nape, which only elicited her to increment her movements. Whimpers were increasing frequency and volume as the rubbing became more intense.

Juliana felt her blood running through her veins, going south her body as the orgasm build up. Hormones secreted by the adrenal glands all over the place, in non-scientific words: thank you, adrenaline!

She could tell that the woman underneath her was also close, so she purposefully incremented a few other erotic moves to her repertory, sending Valentina to the edge.

\- Moan to me!

\- I’m … aaahh - Valentina’s climax was the boiling point to Juliana. They came at the same instant.

Sweaty bodies rested together, until their breathing evened and tiredness knocked them out to a profound sleep.


	3. III. Reality is a bitch

Valentina twisted and turned in bed. She stretched herself up and felt some sore muscles. The simple memory of the incredible previous night made her smile.

She put her palm on the mattress and felt no body beside her. Her eyes quickly widened. Valentina jumped out of bed in a jiff.

\- Rocio? – She called out to have no answer. She walked to the living room and didn't see the woman there. She looked for her in the kitchen and in the bathroom. Nada.

She's gone, without saying goodbye. Valentina ran back to her room in hope to find a note or a piece of paper with a cellphone number written on it. Nothing again.

\- I can’t believe she did that! - She grunted, totally perplexed by the woman's lack of sensibility. Valentina noticed that there was a sock on the floor, near her bed. It definitely wasn't one of hers.

On the edge, written with blue ink: JV.

\- JV? What’s that even supposed to mean? - She asked herself, keenly curious.

Once she decided to check out her cellphone, she realized she was late for work. Unlike other mere mortals, Valentina has to labor on Saturdays. She's aiming a good position in the company, and she absolutely cannot disappoint the most famous architect in Mexico.

She ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, dressed and left without even having breakfast. In record time, Valentina arrived at the office in half an hour. She's worn out because of last night's intense physical activity, but not even fatigue can stop her from being up and running. She loves her job, more than any other thing in life.

\- Good morning Miss Carvajal. - Ann, her secretary greeted and gave her a cup of coffee.

\- Morning. Ann, I already told you that you can call me Valentina. And thanks for the coffee, you're a life savior. Have Luis and Sergio arrived already?

\- They're in the lounge, Miss.

\- Unbelievable - Valentina snorted. These two never learn. - I'll talk to them, be right back.

Valentina didn't even have to open the door to hear the two boy-ish men giggling. She entered the room and rolled her eyes as she saw them playing FIFA. Without any mercy, she picked up the remote and turned the tv off.

\- Game’s over kids! We have a project to design and you two are playing video-game? - She asked furiously, it's quite difficult to have to deal with two men in their late twenties but with a mentality of teenagers.

\- Ooops, the senior partner has caught us Lucho. – Sergio teased, making his loyal buddie chuckle. 

\- I’m not senior partner, yet. And it’s past time for you two to grow the fuck up! – Valentina was not in mood to joke around, the men exchanged a shocked glare. 

\- Whoa, Vale. You don’t need to be that rude! – Luis defended themselves, making her feel guilty.

\- I’m sorry, ok. Didn’t mean to yell at you. I just didn’t wake up in a good humor. Actually, I did, but what happened next put me on low spirits. – she confessed, clearly frustrated.

\- Woman! – the two said in unison, already guessing the source of her visible annoyance. Sergio tapped on the couch as an invitation to a matey talk.

\- Tell us, who’s the lady that left you crushed like that? – Luis inquired, Valentina chuckled. These two idiots know her too well. She has been friends with them for over seven years now.

\- Rocio, is her name. I met her on that new _out of the ordinary_ bistro downtown. I went there to accompany Eva on a blind date with a handsome dude she met on Tinder, and long story short, I had a really good time talking to this girl and she offered to walk me home when my sister decided to leave with the guy to his place. Sexual tension was strong between us, I took the risk and invited her to sleep at my place, she accepted, and we had an amazing sex.

\- I don’t get what’s the matter then. Why are you so grumpy? – Lucho insisted.

\- I woke up, she was gone. No note, no cell number, nothing. I only know it wasn't a delirous dream beacuse I found one of her socks on the floor.

Lucho and Sergio roared with laughter. Valentina felt even more frustrated, for her it wasn’t funny. Not even a bit.

\- Twenty-first-century Cinderella! – Sergio joked, this time Valentina couldn’t hold back. She joined them in chortles, but deep down she was feeling terribly sad because she wouldn't see Rocio ever again.

\- Is she that hot? – Luis teased, wiggling his brows.

\- Hottest woman in the planet. And not only that! She’s kind, smart, funny, great kisser. God, her lips! She’s just . . .

\- Too good to be true? – Sergio completed her thought, Valentina sadly nodded with a pout. – Even the most amazing fairytale comes to an end.

\- Guess so, life is not made of Hollywood-endings. – that was all she could reply, broken-hearted.

\- I’m sorry that you feel sad about your perfect girl's absence this morning, but clock is ticking. Let’s do some work before midnight strikes and we all turn back into pumpkins.

\- Reality is a bitch. - Valentina had to agree with Luis. They instantly stood up to make their way back to their respective duties.

She would have to find a way to don’t let Rocio dominate her thoughts through the rest of the day, or through the rest of her miserable life.

\- Miss Carvajal, boss is here. He wants to see you asap. – Ann warned, Valentina promptly marched to his office. She knocked on the door and heard a low talking before being allowed to walk in.

\- Morning, Valentina. – Renata saluted her on the way out. She smiled to the secretary in return.

\- Sir, did you want to see me? 

\- Yes my whiz kid! Today is the day. Sit down and let’s talk about your promotion as senior partner of Valdés’ Architecture Inc.

\- Macario, are you … are you sure about that, Sir?

\- A hundred percent sure, Valentina. I trust you as if you were my own daughter. – the man proudly smiled.


	4. IV. Rotten Apple

Juliana couldn't stop smiling. She had already worked half of her shift, seen dozens of people, and read thousands of medical charts. No distraction was capable of getting Valentina out of her mind.

However, it was a bliss to last only in memory. They had no chance of sharing a future. Valentina hates doctors, and Juliana is a doctor. Well, not officially yet, but in less than six months she'll be. Juliana is about to finish her residency in neurosurgery. Human brain has always fascinated her, as she says, it is one of the greatest gifts and mysteries of the universe. A single organ, capable of controlling the whole body, thoughts, feelings.

For the past three years, she's been mentored by the greatest neurosurgeon in all Latin America. Juliana couldn't be prouder of herself and more excited about her near future. Of course, to reach to the top, some sacrifices are mandatory. In truth, many sacrifices. Romance, for example. It is just one more item to be crossed off the wish list and placed on the not-possible list. And now, Valentina has been included on the list of things that are not congruent to her career aspirations.

It was very hard to get out of that bed, leave that spectacular woman behind without being able to even say goodbye or a "thank you for the best night of my entire life". It was the hardest decision Juliana ever made so far. But, as all good things must come to an end, their predestined encounter is no exception. Shame that, for them, it only lasted a night.

\- Doctor Valdés, your immediate presence is requested at operating theatre three. Repeating. Doctor Valdés your presence is being requested by Doctor Borges at operating theatre number three. - The loud voice resonating throughout the speakers woke her up. It also made her shiver. She’s only been to that specific operating room twice in three entire years, and both times, to operate important figures.

She ran out the elevator to meet Dr. Borges. Lucia is an emergency specialist. She's the chief doctor of surgical procedures and the one responsible for designating the operation teams at urgent situations.

As soon as she arrived at the third floor, Juliana saw people running around in a frenetic way. It could only mean that this emergency is an atypical one.

\- Finally! We have an emergency, as you can see, and you’ll be leading the operation – Lucia warned, as always, straight to the point.

\- What? But I never lead an op team. I mean, I can’t. Still on residency, remember? – Juliana asked out loud, all the staff in the room looked to Lucia waiting for an answer.

\- You’ll today, Doctor Valdés. Congratulations, you’ve just been promoted.

\- What? How about Johnny? – Juliana insisted, Lucia pursed her lips and shook her head.

\- Doctor Corona is also out of the country. Vacay in the Maldives. It’s you Valdés, end of debate. – The young doctor sighed deeply. - Listen, you’re the best neurosurgeon we have in duty in the whole country. So gear up doc, this is going to be a long one. – Borges showed nothing but trust, Juliana instantly accepted the challenge. She's never been a coward, and she surely wouldn’t be now.

\- Patient is here. Op theatre is sterilized and ready, Dr. Borges. – Nayeli announced, drawing all the attention in the room to her. She smiled widely and exclusively to Juliana, who simply winked back.

\- Great. Thank you Dr. Robles. Now, everybody, attention for current status – Lucia started reading the patient's chart, sent by the paramedics. - We have a cranioencephalic trauma. Car accident, about an hour ago.

\- One hour? What took so long? – Beltran, Juliana’s favorite nurse, questioned. They know that any minute against a brain injury can be fatal, and one hour to get to the hospital could be a death sentence.

\- I don’t know exactly; we have to work with what we got. – Lucia’s tranquility always amazes Juliana, she’s a heck of professional. – Carrying on: fractured skull, several external injures and internal bleeding. Total loss of consciousness, two seizures on the way to the hospital. Patient is 28 years old, no history of allergies to any type of medication. No cardiovascular disease, but he is an active smoker. Blood type O+.

Juliana breathed in and out a few times. She’ll operate a person who is only two years older than her.

It’s a real challenge, but she loves the privilege of being able to save lives.

\- Doctor Valdés, a word please. – Lucia called her in a corner, so they could chat privately. – I spoke to your mentor just minutes ago, he demanded me to nominate you to lead this surgery because he knows you can do it. I agree with him.

\- Thank you Lucia. I’ll give my best.

\- We know you will, Juliana. – she fondly smiled and rubbed Juliana’s arms. – Leon also said he’ll be here as soon as he can. He already booked first flight for tomorrow morning. He couldn’t leave NY today because of the congress. But he will be here tomorrow before noon. Now go, I’ve put Nayeli and Beltran in your team.

\- It’s good to know I’ll have the best with me in there. And I appreciate your words. See you when it’s over.

Juliana quickly headed to the operation room, followed by the squad. After all the hygiene procedures, they were ready to start. The biggest shock wasn’t seeing the boy’s head wide open like a cracked nut shell, but to find out that he’s the president's elder son.

After sixteen hours of operation, Juliana walked out of the surgery theater. She gave her thanks to God for guiding her on a precise and efficient operation. She was totally exhausted, but happy that she saved his life. Of course, it would be necessary to wait a few days until his brain could heal to see what would be the long term consequences, but the immediate post-traumatic status revealed to be very positive.

She talked to the family, and received hugs from the president and the first lady. Wow! A day to remember, even though she would have done the same to any other ordinary citizen.

And though she wanted to go home, take a shower, and jump on bed to sleep, she couldn’t. Juliana would have to stand by for at least a couple other hours, normal post-op standard procedures.

After cleaning herself as much as she could, she laid on the small couch in her office. Juliana hadn’t shut her eyes not even for a minute when she heard a few knocks on the door.

\- Jules! Finally, I thought you wouldn’t come out that op room until next month! - Mateo stormed in. As always, destroying the peace of a quiet environment.

\- Shush! My head is pounding and your voice is extremely annoying. – She teased back, but deep down, it was a genuine request.

\- I missed you too bitch. Here, think fast – he threw a chocolate bar on her, she caught and opened it like a starving animal attacking its prey. – See? I always know what you need. You can thank me now.

\- I like the caramel one better! – Juliana teased, he feigned to be hurt - I love you, Mat! Thank you. But, now, spit it up. What’s wrong? – she asked while devouring the candy.

\- Can you please don’t talk to me like that? You offend me when you insinuate that I’m nice to you only when I have a sad story about my horrible night to share – Juliana lifted both brows, the two laughed heartily.

\- Go on Dr. Luna, hearts specialist. Tell me how was your night in paradise with muse Eva. Did she bite the apple?

\- Do you really wanna know? – he frowned, Juliana nodded in support. – It was a-w-f-u-l. We didn’t even make it to my place. My phone rang on the way to my apartment, and, well . . . I answered it.

Juliana sat down, holding a laughter - Nooo! Let me guess, you said: this is Mateo speaking?!

\- How do you know? – he shrugged, crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head.

\- Because that’s how you always answer the phone, you moron! What an amateur, jeez. I thought you were stupid, but now I’m sure!

\- Hey hey hey, take it easy ok! It was a lapse of attention. - his attempt of justification only made Juliana laugh even harder. - I told her that Mateo is my middle name, but Eva didn’t believe. She didn’t even let me explain and kicked me out of the cab, in the middle of nowhere. – he was gesticulating, trying to play the victim. Juliana was not buying it.

\- Eva is a smart woman, I value that! – Juliana said between giggles, he had no choice but join her chortles.

\- You should be on my side, not hers.

\- And you shouldn’t be an idiot, but you’re.

Mateo put a hand against his heart, dramatic as an actor. Juliana stood up to serve herself a glass of water. 

\- Anyway, frustrating night, at least for me – the smirk that formed on her lips was the clear indication that her night wasn’t nothing like his. – How things went between you and her sister?

Juliana bit her bottom lip to disguise her satisfaction, but it didn’t work so well.

\- Hmm, naughty smile. Did you finally have sex, Doctor Valdes? Is that what this sparkle in your eyes are revealing to the world?

She instantly covered her face with her hands, shyly striving to hide her embarrassment. - It was nice, I confess.

\- Halleluiah! It’s been 84 years . . .

\- Oh shut up! Valentina’s amazing, it was amazing. But our story was meant to last an only night.– The confession hurt her. The prospect of never seeing Valentina again is devastating.

\- What? You didn’t exchange numbers? – he inquired, curious to know more. Juliana shook her head in denial. – Why not if you had a good time and I’m sure she did too?

\- I left in the morning, before she woke up. And before you yell at me, we could never work together. She hates doctors, some kind of serious personal trauma. And, I . . . – Juliana paused for a second, curiosity made her wonder what is Valentina’s father specialty and which hospital he works at. Could she know him? She shook her thoughts off, it doesn’t matter now. - And, you know, I love my job. So, it is what it is.

\- Wow! But at least one of us got lucky last night. We could repeat the blind date again some other night, perhaps next week. With new girls, evidently. 

\- No, Mateo! Stop being such an insensible womanizer. – Juliana slapped his arm a few times, he tried to dodge from the attack to no avail. – You want me to tell you why Eva didn’t end up in your bed last night, mister fake Adam?

\- Tell me. Why? – he teased, both holding a laughter.

\- Because you are a rotten apple, and consequently, not mouthwatering enough to eat! Now get the f* out. Go do some post-op checks and leave me alone. I need to rest.

He got up, chortling non-stop. Mateo left a kiss on Juliana’s forehead and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned around and said - I might be a rotten apple, but she missed out the magic of my serpent. – he winked and pointed to amid his legs.

Juliana quickly grabbed a cushion from the couch and threw it at her friend, but he was faster and closed the door before it could hit him. She laid down, laughing at her own. Mateo is definitely a lost case, but he introduced her to the most amazing woman she's ever met in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, but it seems to me that I suck at this fic thing. Guess it's my first and last. Ha!


	5. V. Disappointment has a name

Valentina got home after a long and productive meeting with her boss. Macário Valdes, the most successful architect and entrepreneur in the country, wants her as business partner.

The proposal is excellent: 35% of the company's shares, a branch office with both surnames stamping the brand, and total autonomy on decision-making. In other words, Valentina will finally have her own business, entering the market in partnership with a name already recognized and of top-notch reputation.

She wanted to shout the good news from the rooftops, but her neighbors surely wouldn't appreciate it. So she asked her sister to come over to share with her the euphoria she's feeling. Eva and her agreed to have a pizza night at her place, chilling while watching something on TV and drinking some wine. And that’s exactly what she needs, a quiet Saturday night at home with one of her favorite persons in the world.

Valentina thought on calling her brother to also share the good ones with him, but Guille is probably asleep already. He's in the other extreme of the globe, on a business trip. Guillermo has been to China, Japan, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, New Zealand and currently is in Australia to publish their brand and find new investors to the company. Eva and him were born to deal with merchandising, trading, bargains. Obviously, their father's wealth and reputation helped their success. But the two are also very talented and dedicated. The pharmaceutical business requires tact, expertise, and astuteness, all that those two smart-asses possess in abundance. Valentina is very proud of her siblings; she admires them very much.

Contrary to Guille and Eva, Valentina could never see herself working with any of that. First, because she is more of an artistic soul than a scientific nerd, and second, because she simply can’t let go the past. Her mother’s passing was a turning point to her, like a moment of truth to her life. Ten years ago she was only a teen who used to believe in happy-endings, but the make-believe can be a dangerous path. The ideal of love-story she had, fell into pieces when her mother got sick. If cancer was the only enemy to fight against, maybe she could have overcome it and still be alive. But, all fantasies eventually end, and Valentina found out about it in the worst possible way. Her father, Leon Carvajal, neurosurgeon of success, doctor of the decade, couldn’t help his wife to win the battle against a brain tumor. And worse, Mrs. Carvajal fell into a deep depression because she found out that her dear husband was having an affair with a fellow coworker.

Happily, ever, after? That’s fairy tales bullshit! Especially when it comes to the Carvajals.

Guille has already been through three divorces, and counting. Eva has dated thousands of men, but none ever passed the second date phase. Now she’s using Tinder, a strategy that has only brought more frustration so far. And Valentina, well . . . Valentina is fine on her own, thank you! That’s what she tells herself, at least. She is not the kind of person who is always waiting for love to knock at her door and simply paint her world in rainbow colors. Occasional orgasms are better than a broken heart, much better! Valentina is the type of woman that doesn’t give a shit: to society's medieval judgments, to what people may gossip about her, to what her father thinks is best to her life. If someone is not ok with her way of living, fine. She won’t change to please anyone other than herself. And, well, Leon selfish Carvajal can go f* himself!

Talking about her father, the slight idea of calling him might have crossed her mind. But, Leon Carvajal, as usual, is out of country at a medical congress in NYC. The greatest neurosurgeon in Latin America is recording a TED Talk about his latest book. Bestseller of hypocrisies! He wouldn't have the time to talk to her anyway, and above all, he has no interest on developing a conversation about anything related to her career. Let alone to congratulate his own daughter for her triumphs. Leon is not very favorable to Valentina’s career choices; architecture, for him, is nothing but a waste of her talent. He never supported her in anything, why on earth was she expecting he would now?

Only if she had Rocio’s phone number . . . she could call her and share the good news.

\- Ahhh Valentinaaaa. – Not the best timing to show up out of nowhere, knock her off her feet, and simply disappear like that, Miss Rocio!

In an attempt to distract herself, she turned the TV on. The breaking news was reporting a car accident involving the president's elder son. He’s in a severe state, being taken to Mexico City's Central Hospital, the hospital her father manages and works at.

Not wanting to give more trope to the tragedy, she opted for searching up for something on Netflix before Eva arrived. After ten minutes looking for nothing in specific, she decided on a series that had just came out. Desenfrenadas.

First minute and . . . shock! A character called Rocio. Coincidence? She heard the doorbell, paused the episode and ran to the door.

\- Eva? Are you ok?

Eva entered without saying a word. She seemed distressed and a shade of sorrow clearly all over her pale face. She dragged herself straight to the fridge and took a bottle of beer. Her sister hardly ever drinks, and the fact that she drank a 500ml bottle in one go let Valentina genuinely concerned.

\- That fucking liar. Can you believe that I found eleven, I said ELEVEN, different profiles on Tinder? - she sat on the sofa and opened another bottle.

\- What are you talking about Evangelina? - Valentina only uses her sister's full name in solemn or very serious situations.

\- I'm talking about Adam. Or Rafael, Juan, Diogo, Márcio, Tomás, Mateo or any other name he has. - Eva took her phone out of her purse and showed Valentina some print screens. - Last night, on the way to his apartment, his cellphone rang and he answered: this is Mateo speaking! He lied Vale, the bastard's name isn't Adam. I spent the day searching and found eleven different profiles with his stupid picture. The fucker doesn’t even delete the fake accounts, he only creates new ones with other names, probably one for every slut he convinces to penetrate.

Valentina was speechless. What a cretin!

\- Wait, his friend. Do you think that . . . - Valentina was unable to complete the sentence.

\- Surely she's also a liar. They must be accomplices in that sick Tinder evil plan to lay as many sluts as they can. Maybe they make a competition out of it. Who knows? – Eva was compulsively talking, trapped on her own rage, creating all deplorable scripts in her mind. Valentina's muteness made her presume the worst. - YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH HER LAST NIGHT, RIGHT?

Valentina couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it. It was the best sex of her life, and something else. Okay that she wasn’t expecting a romance out of it, but maybe a second round?

\- Did you sleep with her? - Eva asked after seeing the expression of disheartenment in her sister's eyes.

\- I did. – she swallowed the bitter taste of regret. - In my bed, by the way.

\- Shit, Vale. – Eva stood up, hands up to her head while she walked in circles. - It's my fault, I insisted for you to go with me.

\- Cut it off, Evangelina. I'm an adult and I chose to sleep with her. It's not your fault, nor mine. If they are liars, the blame's on them. – Valentina was visibly hurt. What was that, disappointment?

\- Maybe she isn't an idiot like that friend of hers. – Eva knows how Valentina finds it so very hard to trust people, and if she slept with a total stranger, it’s because she really liked her. And now, she’s ruining Vale’s experience. 

\- Don't you vouch for her, just yet.

\- What? Why?

Valentina simply pressed play on the episode, but it took a while to Eva put two and two together.

\- She said her name was Rocio and there's a new Netflix show with a character named Rocio as well? - Eva pointed to the TV, then to Valentina. Her sister twisted her lips and nodded, it wasn’t that hard to figure out - Motherfuckers!!!! – Eva screamed, ready to outburst.

\- Do you think she also has dozens of Tinder accounts? - Valentina asked, in hope Eva would say it was just a mere coincidence. But, deep down, she knew it wasn't. She felt like she'd just been cheated, like her father did to her mother.

\- I don't know, but we can find out. - Eva offered, taking out her phone.

\- Better not! Let's just pretend it never happened, ok? Delete this damn app and stop dating idiots. You deserve someone nice and honest Evangelina, love yourself a bit more. – Eva bowed her head after Valentina’s words, her little sister is legitimately right. 

They availed some necessary silence for a couple minutes, Valentina trying to manage the desolation that spread through her heart and Eva digesting the fact she’s been easily played, again.

The older decided to break the ice by changing the course of their talk, after all, nothing else could be done now.

\- I talked to Guille earlier today, he's coming home. Could you pick him up at the airport on Monday? I'll have a meeting and I won't be able to be there when he lands. The royalty doesn't want to take a taxi cab.

\- I sure can be his chauffer for a day. Everything for our majesty! But, I thought he would return next month only?

\- Yeeeap, he would. Plans changed. - Eva shrugged, acting nonchalantly. And beside the fact she tried to feign normality, Valentina read the tension in her eyes. Her sister is clearly struggling about something else.

\- Alright, I know you too well. Tell me what's going on, Eva. What's the matter?

\- Dad. - why wasn't Valentina surprised? - He will host a dinner in the mansion next Friday, he wants us to be there. And by us, I mean all three of us, not just Guille and I.

\- Nope. I pass. Not going.

\- Vale, can you just . . . please? It's past time for you to forgive him, it's been 10 years. Life goes on.

\- Ohh! I am sorry if I miss our mother. - she retorted with all the sarcasm she could muster.

Sometimes Valentina hates how her siblings easily forgave Leon after all their mother's suffering.

\- I miss her too. Don't you ever insinuate that I don't. - Eva sounded hurt, Valentina felt ashamed for implying something so absurd. She looked down to her hands, not able to deal with the pain in her sister's eyes. - It is not like I erased her from my heart; it is impossible. I love mom as much as you do, but unfortunately she's gone, and we can't do anything to change that. But we can live, for her. You gotta learn to let go Valentina, and no, it does not mean that you have to forget her. You just need to forgive and accept the past.

Tears ran down her cheeks. It is always a delicate subject to discuss. A long time ago Valentina locked her emotions in a safe and out of reach little box inside her heart, willing to contain the wrecking pain that took roots since her mother's eternal absence.

\- Alright, beautiful speech. But you can keep it for yourself. And my final answer is no, I am not going to this stupid dinner. - she wiped her tears and stood up, walking to the kitchen. Eva followed.

\- Vale, please. You don’t have to do anything other than show up. Eat, drink, and leave. You don't even need to talk to him, just your presence there will be enough. That's all he wants.

\- Oh Evangelina, how considering of him! I don't care what he wants. Does he care about what I want? NO! - she didn't mean to yell at the wrong person, but at this point she was unconsciously shouting. - I am not going to support his engagement with the woman he cheated our sick mother with. No fucking way. If you and Guillermo have stomach to accept this absurd, good for you.

\- I'm not Lucia's fan either, you know that! But if she makes dad happy, I can swallow my resentments and support him.

\- But I can't. I am not going.

Eva threw her hands in the air. - Fine! I give up. Guille or dad can't accuse me of not trying. Let's talk about something that isn't problematic, enough of bad mood for a day.

\- Wise woman!

\- You told me earlier that you had some news to share. What's up? How was your day?

\- Great, actually. – Valentina smiled, only her job is able to make her happy, it seems. - You are in front of Valdes' new senior partner!

\- Shut-up! Really? – Eva shouted, her eyes shining for exhilaration.

\- Mmhm. In a couple months from now I'll have my own branch, Carvajal-Valdes Associates.

\- Carvajal-Valdes, it sounds really good together.

\- It does sound really good, actually – Valentina was radiant, and Eva really proud of her little baby.

\- Pizza to celebrate?

\- Pizza to celebrate!

After a tight and sincere hug, Eva took charge of placing the order.

Valentina was glad that at least one person truly cares about her achievements or failures. And speaking of failure, disappointment has a name: Rocio. Or whatever the hell that stupid woman's real name is.


	6. VI. Stroke of Genius

After a nineteen-hour shift, Juliana finally got home. Her new apartment yet has dozens of boxes scattered all around. She moved out her parents’ house a week subsequently to the loathsome scene she had to watch with her mother being the protagonist. That’s something she should have done a long time ago, but Lupita had convinced her to stay to make her some company. Well, now, it doesn’t seem that her mother is lonely anymore. Panchito, the chauffer, surely will take care of it.

Juliana takes a hot shower and throws herself on the mattress on the floor. She didn’t have time to buy a bed yet, but it doesn’t matter, all she wants is a soft surface where she can lay on and pass out. All the tiredness accumulated in her body knocks her off in a matter of minutes. At least she lives alone and no one has to endure her loud snores.

She hadn’t even completed four hours asleep when her phone rang. With her eyes shut still, she answered the call. It was from the hospital. What a novelty!

\- Yea, this is Dr. Valdés. Huh? Mmn, ok. Fine. On my way! – She couldn’t believe her luck, another emergency in less than twenty-four hours. Excellent!

That’s the unsatisfactory part of her job. Not having enough time to rest and not knowing when an emergency will happen. Of course she knows that it’s not like you can schedule those things, but it sucks sometimes. And at that very moment, it sucked a lot.

In less than ten minutes Juliana was back to the hospital. She made sure to buy a place near her work location, exactly for those kind of situations.

\- Do you still here, Doctor Robles? – she teased Nayeli, who smiled so widely to the point to expose her gums.

\- Always here for you, Dr. Valdes. – the reply was obviously an attempt of flirtation, but Juliana pretended to do not notice.

\- Marvelous. Let’s take care of this new urgent case. What’s the current status?

\- Sixty-two years old, male patient. Paramedics detected confusion and loss of consciousness. I believe there was some interruption in the flow of blood to the brain. - Nayeli diagnosed with much wisdom and self-assurance. She's a vascular neurologist, one of the best.

\- Uh-huh, so we have a case of stroke. Do we know if the patient was doing any physical activity when he felt ill? – Juliana asked while reading the medical chart. The silence inside the room made her take her eyes off the papers and stare at the silly faces of her fellow doctors and nurses present. – What’s so funny?

\- We know it’s not the appropriate place or time and it’s also sad, but uh, it doesn't get to be any less comical! – Nayeli tried to justify, notably embarrassed for what she was about to say. - The patient was in a massage parlor.

Juliana didn’t get it, she frowned her nose and brows. Some people were giggling. – What? Guys we don’t have time to waste, please be straight.

\- Straight? Who’s not straight, you? – Mateo walked in the room, Juliana rolled her eyes.

\- Dr. Luna, not the time for your childish witticism, ok? – Nayeli defended Juliana, even though it was not necessary. She hates Mateo, and it’s reciprocal.

\- Dr. Robles, it’s really good to see you too! Your natural grumpiness lights up my day. – The two exchanged a fake smile before she excused herself and walked out to get ready for the surgery. – What you doing here, I thought you had headed home!

\- I did, but Lucia called me back. Another neural emergency. - Juliana smiled, even tired she is always kind and serene.

\- Oh, you mean the old man that had a stroke while having sex? I heard murmurs about it in the corridors, but I thought it was a joke. – he innocently said, making all laugh. – Poor man, almost crossed the Great Divide in a whorehouse . . . That’s the perfect definition of a mind-blowing sex! - he pointed to his head and with his mouth made the sound of a muffled explosion.

\- Jesus Crist, Mat! – Juliana scolded, immediately walking out of the room to prevent herself from hitting him for such stupidity. No denying that she found it a bit funny too, but she couldn’t admit it out loud, otherwise, Mateo would never cease his bad-timing jokes.

\- Pssst. Wait, Jules! – he followed her, both rushing steps. Juliana because she had a life to save, and Mateo because he had an idea to share.

\- Don't you _pssst_ me. I'm not a kitten! Now if you don't mind, I've a stroke to deal with. 

\- Talking about strokes, I had a stroke of genius. 

\- Genius? You? I can believe you had a stroke of genius, minus the genius part!

\- Don't underestimate me, Juliana Valdes.

\- Mat, not now! We talk later, please? – Both entered the assessment bay to the op theater and she directly walked to the scrubbing sink.

\- I'm gonna be quick, promise. Listen up while you prepare yourself. - Juliana looked through the small window in front of her and saw the nurses unpacking sterile kits and placing all instruments onto the trays. She nodded to him to continue, her eyes asking for brevity - Okay, remember how you complained that you had no one to take with you to your bosses’ engagement dinner next Friday? I thought that you could take me! I've heard that Doctor Carvajal has beautiful daughters, maybe I can have some luck with any of them.

\- What? Leon has daughters? I didn’t know that. 

The strong odor of iodine spread through the place as she scrubbed nails, hands, and arms. This noxious scent is so common to her nostrils that her brain thinks it’s some kind of fancy brand of perfume.

\- Me neither. But since the rumor that he’s going to ask Dr. Borges’ hand spread through the hospital, his personal life is the talk of the town. I even heard that he has two daughters and one son, specifically.

\- I really didn’t know about any of that! I mean, he’s always very reserved. I’ve never seen any family pictures in his office or asked him about anything related to his private life. – she commented before reaching for a mask from the box on the shelves above the sink.

\- But he invited you as his guest of honor. You are his protégé, the favorite pupil. You’re almost part of the family!

\- Stop the non-sense Mateo. Leon is a great man; I admire him very much. But I know the limits of a professional relationship. As much as I wished he could be my father, he is only, and above all, my boss. With that said, I’m definitely NOT taking you to his house so you can hit on his daughters on my expense.

Juliana, now, had forearms and hands stained yellow-orange.

\- Oh come on, Jules! I’ll behave, I swear.

\- Sorry, Mat. Not this time. And besides that, I already invited someone else.

\- Doctor? – a soft voice resonated from behind the small window. Juliana and Mateo instantly glanced up to see nurse Teresa’s eyes through the glass. – We’re ready to start! – she announced, politely telling Juliana to hurry up.

Juliana then rushed her movements and Mateo resumed talking. 

\- Who? Don’t tell me you chose Doctor mean Robles over your best friend!

\- I didn’t choose her over you, dramatic! Leon and Lucia also invited her, so I thought we could go together, as coworkers. 

\- Unbelievable! You really hurt my feelings sometimes, Juliana. Know what, I don’t care! Have fun with freaky Nayeli. – he trudged away, theatrical and exaggerated as only he can be.

Juliana would have to find a way to make this up with him later, but now she had a surgery to focus on. She looked at the clock on the wall, bumped the faucet handle with her elbow and bent to get her arms under the flow. Once she completed the procedures, Juliana pushed her butt against the door into the operating theater. Teresa received her with a ready towel and gloves. Surgical staff and patient were ready to start.

The every-day heroes that don’t wear capes, saved the man’s life after a five-hour surgery. The second emergency of the day also had a happy-ending.

Not able to drive back home due to the fatigue, Juliana opted for sleeping on the couch inside her office. She would have to start her new shift in only a few hours ahead, anyway.


	7. VII. Cupid's demanding back his arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was updating twice a day. Today, I opted for a longer and only chapter. •ᴗ•

The most noteworthy characteristic about Guillermo Carvajal is his persistence. It can be wondrously positive, as much it can be abominably irksome.

Positive especially when it comes to love related matters. Besides all failed marriages, he still believes that someday he’ll marry the right woman. It didn’t surprise Valentina to see him walking out the airport arrival gate giving hands to a woman. Mayela Dergal.

Apparently, he met her while in Qatar. Fifteen days together and he's already considering her as the perfect candidate to be his fourth wife. Guille doesn’t evaluate his past experiences with marriage as catastrophes, instead, he says it was purely misfortune. Valentina and Eva have a different view, of course. Their "out of luck" brother isn’t exempt of blame, even though he likes to think he is. And he’s ready to try again, with that fussy pretty woman he’s introducing as his fiancée-to-be . . . already! And, of course, the fussy part is just Valentina’s first impression about her newly sister-in-law. Actually, they didn’t have much time to talk because her brother simply wouldn't shut up about their father’s stupid engagement supper, since the second they entered the car to leave the airport.

Here comes the abominably irksome part of his persistent personality. The blackmailer used all his repertory to finally wear Valentina down. Contrary to Eva, who gave up at her first attempt, Guille was willing to irritate his sister as much as needed to her surrendering. Leon and Guillermo have always had a durable, faithful, endearing relationship. The old saying, "Like father, like son" is perfect for them. They have much in common, totally the reverse of Valentina and her father.

Besides the blue eyes, Valentina doesn’t believe that she has inherited anything else from Leon. All that she is, it’s because of mother and Eva. After their mother’s passing, her sister assumed the role of educator. Val became her child, the one she looked after with care and affection. As the years passed and Valentina became older, she realized the huge emotional gap between Leon and her. The very few things they have in common are a DNA and a surname. And surely, Valentina isn’t a robot with no feelings. She can’t tell that she loves Leon as much as she loves her mother, Eva, and Guille. But there is respect, at least she puts effort into trying. And no, don’t confuse it with esteem or admiration; that would be pushing her beyond the limits of a merely civilized relationship.

Specifically because of this affectionate deficiency that settled between her and Leon years ago, Valentina has been implementing a strategy to guarantee a certain level of emotional stability. It’s a self-defense plan of action, quite effective and partially costless: self-isolation. Effective in the means of less problems to deal with or worry about, partially costless because it doesn’t require money to execute it. However, there is a price that isn’t material. It's much more expensive. The collateral damage is loneliness. And as much she tells herself she’s fine and that it doesn’t affect her life, Valentina knows very well that the melancholy of not having someone to make her company or make her feel truly and unconditionally supported, is nothing but self-destructive.

That’s the only thing Valentina envies about her brother’s persistence: the obstinacy to believe that love, someday, will prevail.

After three days of intense pressure, and a fierce battle of stubbornness from both sides, Valentina finally accepted to go to her father’s dinner. Was it a mistake? Yes, a huge one! But she couldn’t endure Guillermo giving her a lecture each minute of the day anymore.

Now, she found herself in front of the mirror, checking out her curvy body modeled by a red killing dress. Valentina chose a Scarlet Red lipstick to match the fire in her soul. She promised herself to be invisible: show up, minimally socialize, avoid arguments, then leave. But, when a woman is exceptionally beautiful as she is, it’s impossible to have her presence unnoticed. Especially, with that lethal outfit.

Exactly a week ago, she was also preparing herself for a night out. Valentina just couldn’t imagine that her sister’s crazy idea of a blind date, in the dark, would lead to an amazing talk and sex afterwards. Shame that the next morning only confirmed her skepticism about love.

She grabbed her car keys, purse, phone and left her apartment.

Valentina was the last Carvajal to arrive at the mansion. It’s been four years since the last time she walked through that door. The furniture, the flowers in the garden, the smell . . . every little detail reminds her of her beloved mother.

\- Vale! You finally showed up, wonder woman! I was just about to call you. – Evangelina, anxious as usual. They kissed each other’s cheeks in greeting. Eva's dress was as breathtaking as her little sister's. 

\- I’m here, as promised. Chill out, I’m a woman of word. – She whispered as they walked toward the living room.

The house was crowed; Valentina didn’t recognize two thirds of the faces. Probably, majority of the guests were doctors, nurses, pathetic richy people who aren't nothing but a name in high society. That’s her father’s circle of friends: science nerds, snobby people, and plaster saints like him. 

\- Why didn’t you warn me about Guille’s new victim? – Eva’s wisecracks were the only thing capable of making Valentina have some fun while in that house.

\- I thought he should be the one to introduce her to you. – she mocked, her sister made a grimace in response. The two watched Guillermo and his new girlfriend interacting from across the living room, sisters silently exchanging disapproval glares. - Disguise that scowl, they're coming at our direction – Valentina muttered by the corner of her lips.

\- Valentina! What took you so long? – Guille jumped on her for a hug.

\- Is that part when I can finally use the meme “Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come!” ? – her brother laughed as he received the affectionate embrace in return. 

\- I’m glad you came. Now I can officially introduce my girl to both my sisters. Eva, Vale, this is Mayela. Sweetheart, those are the best sisters a man could ever ask for. – he proudly smiled, genuinely happy.

\- It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Guille talks a lot about you two. All great things, of course. Right chipmunk? – Mayela pinched his cheek and they rubbed noses.

\- Absolutely, my Queen! – he answered, a total imbecile. Eva and Valentina simply stood there watching the ridiculous scene. 

At a distance, they heard a voice calling Guillermo. Universe’s providence to make the couple excuse themselves and go join a small group for a chat.

\- Chipmunk! – that’s all Eva said when Valentina and her were left alone again.

\- Oh come on Eva. Don’t be jealous! – Valentina teased, her sister rolled her eyes.

\- Seriously? Tell me that you don’t already know this between them ain’t gonna work! I mean, arrgh! I feel awful for him, he’s such a bad picker, always falling in love for the wrong chicks. – Valentina shot her an ironic look. – What?

\- It takes one, to know one! – Valentina laughed, Eva had to agree.

\- You're right, who am I to talk about his love flops? I'm also a loser in the matters of the heart! – she also chuckled, though the confession was hurtful. – At least she’s picturesque, much prettier than the previous. Despite the fact that Susana, Maria, and Martha were evidently smarter than that one. 

\- Gosh, don’t be such a buzz kill! Let him be the judge of that. It’s not his fault that his cupid has a bad aim. – Valentina reached for a glass of Champaign, though she needed something much stronger than that to go through the night.

\- Bad aim? Cupid's demanding back his arrows! Don’t blame the poor winged boy for our family’s horrible misfortune in love. – The two giggled nonstop, better make fun of themselves than cry over the spilled milk. - At least one of us isn’t doomed! – Eva pointed toward their father. Leon was kissing Lucia, the two utterly joyful.

\- Good for him – Valentina’s words were pure sarcasm. She didn’t subscribe to watch cheesy scenes of her father with the woman he left their mother for.

As a magnet, the attention of the subject of their talk was drawn. Leon and Lucia approached, and Valentina had to mentally count to a thousand to don’t turn her back on them and walk away.

\- Valentina! – he spoke with much satisfaction, so much that surprised her.

\- Leon. – she smiled as she could. They haven’t spoken for over two years. It surely was an awkward moment. 

\- Thank you for coming. Means a lot to us! – she saw tears forming in his eyes, but Valentina had it clear to herself that Leon was just being a good host, as he probably did with all other guests. 

\- Oh No! Don’t thank me. Thank your favorite child, he was the one to blackmail me to show up! – the bitterness couldn’t be controlled, even though she had promised herself that she would behave. Eva shot her an ominous look, Valentina got the message. – When will dinner be served? Aren’t we all here already? – she changed the course of the conversation, more politely this time.

\- Not everyone, yet. We’re still waiting for a special friend of ours. – Leon replied, his soft tone gone.

Lucia sensed the tension, so she decided to mediate to ease the nerves. - Juliana had an emergency this evening. Nayeli said that she’s still on surgery, but will be here as soon as possible.

\- Oh! Is that the same Juliana you’re mentoring? The one you said that will be your successor, dad? – Eva curiously asked.

\- Precisely that Juliana. She operated the president’s son when I was out, a marvelous and perfect job. She has come a long way, very dedicated young woman! – Leon showed nothing but pride in his words, and for a second, Valentina wished her father could talk about her like that at least once in his life. But no. He rather praises some other woman that not his own daughter. 

\- Why don’t you adopt her? That way you’ll have the pleasure to say that some of your kids have finally succeeded like you! – Valentina shouted and walked away. She couldn’t endure any more of that bullshit, at least not sober. She made her way to the kitchen and demanded from the waiter a bottle of Mezcal.

(. . .)

Valentina doesn’t recall how she ended up in pjs and in her old bedroom. The rest of the night, after the hostilities between her and Leon, was a complete blur. She drank one cup after another, not caring about her empty stomach. The result? Valentina got drunk in a blink of an eye.

\- Vale! – Eva knocked before entering. Her sister had a cup of water and a painkiller in her hands.

\- Shit. Why am I still here? – she pressed her temples and narrowed her eyes. The hangover was killing her. 

\- Because, you fucker, drank your ass off last night. 

\- What time’s it? I have to work – Valentina tried to stand up but dizziness made her sit back on bed.

\- You have to eat something first. Let’s go downstairs and have some breakfast. – Eva helped her to walk to the bathroom and change her clothes. – I got you mom’s jeans and a shirt, you’re same size. Amazing how you look exactly like her at this age. 

Valentina wasn’t sure if the tears that burned her eyes were due the fact that she was about to wear her mother’s clothes, if Eva’s words made her emotional, or if the effect of alcohol was yet strong in her metabolism. The old sweet perfume of her mother dominated her senses, nostalgia washed over her.

\- Come on! Everyone is already downstairs. Please keep your tongue tamed, eat, and leave. You’ve already done enough last night! – The harsh tone of Eva's voice startled her. What has she done? Valentina opted for not asking, she just followed her sister.

They arrived at a silent table. Guille had Mayela sat by his side, Lucia and Leon one at each end. Eva and Vale sat down across from their brother, who clearly avoided looking at Valentina. She couldn't remember what she did, but it surely wasn’t anything good.

\- Good morning! – Lucia spoke to her, she answered with a fake grin. – Are you ok?

Valentina didn’t understand why the woman was being so nice to her, when she has never even tried to disguise the repulsiveness she feels for her stepmother-to-be. She simply nodded, not sure what to say or how to behave. Tension was so dense that almost could be seen.

Eva served her sister some scrambled eggs, slices of bacon, and a cup of orange juice. Valentina thanked her with a side smile and a wink. When she was just about to lift the fork toward her mouth, Leon’s phone rang. Typical family breakfas at the Carvajals. Like old times!

He answered the call while at the table. He never cared about talking in front of other people, not even when the subject was some kind of surgery procedure. But that morning it wasn't the case, they wouldn’t have a free tutoring on how to cut a skull or how to anesthetize a brain in a correct way. For what it seemed, someone was apologizing for not being able to show up last night. He showed to be very understanding, even suggested to go out to celebrate in a restaurant some other day. Leon rang up with a huge smile on his face.

\- It was Juliana. - Oh, that explains!, Valentina said to herself. – The surgery lasted way longer than expected. She finished it at four this morning.

\- I thought I heard you say that she started the operation last evening? – Eva commented, he nodded.

\- She did. It started around six last evening – he clarified.

\- Pheeeeew! That’s what, ten hours of operation? – Guillermo spoke for the first time since Valentina joined the table.

\- Yes, about that! Some cases are complicated. Brain surgery is very delicate, demands lots of patience and precision. All qualities Juliana possesses!

\- Oh yeah, perfect Juliana! – Valentina didn’t intend to think out loud, but she did. Awkward silence spread through the environment once again, all eyes on her. Her face burned for embarrassment, but mostly, for rage. That latter because of the reproachful way her father was staring at her. – What a shame we couldn’t get to meet the apple of Leon's eye!

\- That’s enough Valentina! – he rebuked her vehemently.

\- If I were you Lucia, I would watch out for that one. When dad left mom to be with you, he also used to acclaim his amazing coworker. That’s how it starts. Younger woman, fresh meat.

\- I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH VALENTINA! – Leon hit the table, all plates and cutlery vibrated because of the impact. – You already tried to ruin dinner, now you’ll also screw up the first family breakfast we have in ages? 

\- Oooh cut the bullshit! Don’t you try to put the blame on me for not playing the happy family game with you. If there is someone who’s guilty for the Carvajals tragedy, that person is you. – Valentina would not swallow the anger and resentment like she mutely did for the past years. If Leon wanted to pretend they’re a real family who share each other’s feeling and thoughts during a meal, she would definitely play her part. 

\- Fine, Valentina. If you want to exempt yourself from the weight of accountability by throwing all the burden on my shoulders, I can deal with it. I've been doing that since your mother died. But don’t you, ever again, disrespect Lucia. She has nothing to do with our problems.

Valentina puffed, she would have to use of irony to cope the incredulity after his absurd speech - Sure! Let’s pretend that you didn’t cheat on your sick wife with her. Saint Lucia! 

Guille and Eva were quietly watching the fight like in a ping-pong match; they know too well that this duel between their father and younger sister is purely arrogance, from both sides. Like father, like daughter!

\- Know what? I’ll spare myself from this pointless arguing. You already let it very clear that you don’t give a fuck about us. – Valentina stood up and threw the napkin over her plate. She didn’t even touch the food.

\- Sit down Valentina, we still have much to talk! – Leon ordered, his face as red as fire.

\- Save it, old man! I dont have time for all this bullshit. I gotta work.

\- Work? Saturday? Since when you work on weekends? – he asked, placing a hand over his chest.

\- Surprised I have a job, father? Not that someone could expect you to notice anything, but it’s been a loooong time since I don’t use your credit cards anymore. Architecture, a waste of my talent as you proclaimed, was what gave me my dreamed independence from you. You can shove your money up in your . . .

\- Valentina! – Guille intervened before she could finish the sentence.

\- Welcome to the family! – Valentina said it to Lucia and Mayela, ran upstairs to get her purse and dress, and at the speed of light she was gone.

\- Dad, really? You promised you wouldn’t retort! – he yelled at his father.

\- But she provoked me Guillermo, she cannot talk with Lucia like that! – Leon shouted back, his face even redder than before.

\- Yes, I agree she said horrible things, but you had the option to do not push her buttons. – Eva spoke this time, Lucia and Mayela just silently listening. – Do you know why she is so mad? Because she is as needy as you, father. She has been promoted to senior partner and will have her own branch soon. All she wanted was to hear you saying that you’re proud of her. But what did you do? Instead, you were praising that student doctor of yours. Was it too much for you to ask Valentina how her life is going? What accomplishments or failures she has to share? Don’t you see that she is that same needy kid who always need a pat in the back when she does something right or a kiss on the forehead when she falls? It’s her. The same Valentina of always. Mom’s death didn’t change her, she’s the same. But we, we should have changed. She had mother to be her person, and after her death, who became that person? Exactly, no one!

Eva’s words let them all speechless. Leon was in tears, his elder child was completely right. Guille also felt ashamed, he never gave it a thought. He has always been so focused on his marriages that he let his little sister feel abandoned, forlorn.

\- I failed her. – Leon admitted under his breath, copiously crying. Lucia rubbed her hand up and down his back, but it didn’t calm him down.

Suddenly, Leon fell off his chair. Coughing. Intensely squirming on the floor. Lucia jumped from her chair to put Leon's body sidewise.

\- Call an ambulance! – She shouted, Eva ran to reach her phone because Guille was completely petrified watching their father having an attack of God knows what.

\- Ju. . . Juliana! – he tried to speak. – She will know. – that’s all Leon could say before losing consciousness. 

(. . .)

If hangover was her only problem, Valentina would be fine. But the headache she was feeling surely wasn’t just because of excessive alcohol. She should never had gone to that stupid dinner. Next time follow your instincts, idiot!, she told herself on the way to Valdés’ Architecture Inc. 

At her first step into the building, she already felt a bit better. The power that place has over her is phenomenal. In fact, it isn’t the energy of the place that makes her feel good, but the certainty that she can be her true self and no one will judge her for that. Simple but meaningful.

\- Hi, Ann! – she greeted her secretary and walked straight into her office. The young woman followed.

\- Good morning, Miss! Can I help you with anything? - The secretary found weird that Valentina was closing all windows and blinds, making her office pitch dark, but didn’t comment anything. Discretion is a virtue of the wise.

\- Please buy me a brunch, any warm food will do! And I’m not available to anyone today, no exceptions. When you walk out, please turn off the lights – Ann nodded and immedimmediately excused herself to do as her boss demanded.

Valentina leaned her upper body on the table, her heavy head between her arms. What a fantaaassstic morning! She closed her eyes and deeply sighed.

When she was about to fall asleep, her cellphone disturbed the silence. She quickly glanced at the screen and saw Eva’s name on it. Nope! Not up to hear a sermon. She blocked the call and activated the silent mode. Valentina shoved the cellphone inside a drawer and decided to lay on the floor, maybe, that way, the migraine would give her a break and cease the throbbing in her head.

The phone in her desk also started ringing nonstop. She reached for the cables and yanked it, merciless.

Minutes later, she heard hurried knocks on the door. She thought it was Ann, but the person who entered the room wasn’t her secretary. Macario stormed in and turned the lights on.

\- What you doin’ woman? – he asked at seeing Valentina laid on the floor by her desk.

\- Macario? Sir? I have a . . . horrible migraine. So I turned off the lights to ease the pressure in my head.

\- Oh! Are you ok?

\- Not really, but I’ll be. – She wouldn’t lie. Macario is one of the most sensible persons she knows, he surely would understand.

\- I see! Valentina, I’m sorry to tell you something like that but there’s no easy way to give that kind of news.

His concerned tone made her stand up in a jiff. Would he fire her? Shit!

\- Sir?

\- Your sister called. I don’t know much but it seems that your father is on the way to the hospital, in an ambulance.

\- WHAT? But I just . . . I just saw him. He’s fine, I mean. – The thought of her father not feeling well because of their argument hit her like a tank.

\- Your sister said that she’s trying to reach you, but your phone keeps ringing until voicemail. I really don’t know what’s happening, but I’m here to help if you need.

\- Fuck! – she took her phone out of the drawer and saw dozens of lost calls and texts from Eva and Guille. – they’re on their way to Mexico City's Central Hospital. I gotta go! Can I go sir?

\- Of course Valentina, you don’t even have to ask. In fact, I’m going to take you there, you’re not in a fine condition to drive. – she nodded, completely stupefied. What if he dies? Because of her? All the bad thoughts came to mind. She grabbed her purse and keys with her shaky hands, the two quickly walked to the garage. 

(. . .)

Juliana was doing her customary post-op round checks. She had left the surgery theatre a bit less than five hours ago and now she's just waiting for the end of her shift.

Standard procedures and breakfast time. She chokes down a protein bar while walking, the delicious fake chocolate sticking to her teeth. As a doctor life is always in motion, she became great at the art of eating, dressing, reading, writing while walking. She became so good at it that now she even sleeps while walking! Some would say it’s somnambulism, but Juliana calls it TCRRD, aka, The Crazy Routine of a Resident Doctor. She should lecture about it in med school, make some money whilst preparing her future colleagues to the drill.

Everyday, no matter how tired, she vists every and each of her patients. X-rays and vital signs checks, eyesight tests, and a quick chat with the family. She does it over and over, but with much pleasure and happiness for doing what she loves the most: taking care of people.

She was just about to start the last check when she felt her cellphone vibrating against her chest. Juliana signed the chart with her left hand while with the right one she reached for the device in the pocket of her blue scrubs.

\- Dr. Valdés – she answered without even looking at who was calling. 

\- Juliana! It’s Lucia. – her insecure voice was novelty to Juliana. She never heard such perturbed tone when it came to Dr. Borges.

The noise of sirens in the background caught Juliana’s attention. Lucia and Leon were on especial leave of absence, a week off to celebrate their engagement. And besides that, Juliana had talked to her mentor over the phone not so long ago, she’s sure that he said that they were having family breakfast when she called.

\- Are you . . . is that an ambulance? – She had to ask, that warning bell is unmistakable to her ears.

\- Yes, Juliana! Leon... – Lucia was stammering, flustered, and crying?

\- Leon what?

\- Attention emergency units, we have an ALOC **[1]** in motion. Heart attack and stroke symptoms, impossible to distinguish or assert. - A voice in the background explained to Juliana what Lucia couldn’t utter.

\- He had a bad argument with his daughter and he . . . he passed out. I can’t think straight, I don’t know what to do. – She confessed in a whisper.

Juliana shut her eyes and shook her head. That's the weakness of any doctor; when it comes to the suffering of loved ones, not even the coldest or best doctor is able to control the intense fear that triggers. After all, we’re all humans. Flesh and blood.

\- Lucia, I know it's hard but don’t panic. Take deep breaths and describe the symptoms. – It was Juliana’s turn to be the experienced and serene doctor in the situation.

\- Ok, mmn, he’s pale, torso heaving with ragged breaths. – She paused, Juliana could tell that Lucia was doing a great effort to concentrate and don’t freak out. - Paramedics are thinking on stroke or heart attack, I’d say, I’d . . .

\- LUCIA, breath! Look at the monitor and read his blood pressure to me. – Juliana had to yell, maybe that way Lucia could think clearer.

\- Systolic blood pressure at 192. Oh my Lord! Juliana,

\- Lucia, what’s the diastolic blood pressure? – Juliana already knew the possible diagnosis, she just wanted to confirm before calling Mateo and the cardio staff. 

\- A hundred . . . – Lucia sobbed - It’s at 122.

Definitely not a stroke, Juliana told herself - I’ll inform the units and make sure Dr. Luna and a team is ready to when the ambulance arrive at the hospital.

\- Leon is extremely pale Juliana, I can’t lose him. – she cried. 

\- Stay strong Lucia, for him! See you in a few minutes.

Juliana really wanted to comfort Lucia but she had to run to find Mateo and make sure a surgery theater would be ready to when they arrived. Adrenaline and anticipation, and perhaps fatigue accumulated through the night, were causing a slight tremor in her knees as she sprinted through the corridors. And shit, that emergency isn’t an ordinary one, it is her boss!

The man had just got engaged, for Christ's sake!

\- Maaat! MATEO! – she stormed into his office. He isn't normally talking to her yet, exactly because he's still mad that she didn’t take him to Leon's dinner. Life’s irony! – I need you, I need you! – she kept repeating the plea, he promptly stood up and hugged Juliana.

\- Jules, what happened? 

\- Leon! On the way to the hospital. Heart attack symptoms. I need you. – No further explanation needed, Mateo clearly understood his best friend’s plead. Juliana was asking him to save her mentor’s life.

\- Let’s assemble a team, come on!

The two left his office as fast as possible, they'd to have everything ready in less than ten minutes.

(. . .)

Despite the fact that Juliana isn’t a heart specialist as her best friend, Mateo allowed her to be inside the examining room when Dr. Carvajal arrived.

Her steady surgeon’s hands were now slightly shaking. Impossible not to let emotions affect when laid on the stretcher in front of you, is simply the man who taught you almost everything you know. Good thing that she wouldn't perform. This time, Juliana would be just a spectator.

Lucia wasn’t overstating when she said that Leon was extremely pale. Mateo was already examining him, while the nurses wrestled with the x-ray and CT machines [2] trying to get images up for them to work. Juliana kept an eye in the monitors and the other on Mateo. His physiognomy is completely different when he’s working. He transforms his boyish behavior into a serious and focused man when inside an op theatre. Mateo is one of the best cardiologists in the country, Juliana has no doubts that if some doctor can save Leon’s life, that doctor is her friend.

The team gets ready to work, fast and precise communication. They call it theater, exactly because the perfectly synchronized movements remind of a perfect Ballet act. Obviously, knowledge is the main requirement for a successful op-team, but trust and competence are also fundamental to a favorable outcome. Unhesitatingly, they’d assembled the best of the best to be inside that room. But impatience was making Juliana feel that something didn’t fit right. She knows that each past second increases the risks, but obviously Mateo couldn’t do anything before being sure of what is the problem.

Juliana rolled her shoulders to ease the tension, wrinkled her nose against the material of the mask, and turned her attention back to the monitors. The electronic monitor which records the heart and respiratory rates started beeping incessantly, and surprisingly, Leon woke up.

\- Keep him steady on the bed. – Mateo shouts and the nurses immediately help him to keep Leon laid down. – You gotta calm down Doctor! I need you to stop trying to breathe over the vent tube! – he tries to dialogue with Leon, but he doesn’t seem to calm down. – Anesthesiologist, you’re up!

Quickly, the anesthesiologist injected Valium in his veins, commonly known as “downer” or sedative. That made Leon sleep and the staff relax for a while. 

\- We’ll need a blood test for yesterday. I want CBC[3] and metabolic panel results first. – The nurses nodded to Dr. Luna's request and rushed to draw the blood samples. Heartbeats fall back to a normal pattern and Mateo drops his dirty gown and gloves into the waste receptacle before walking out of the room. Juliana quickly follows.

\- He’s out of risk, situation is stabilized by now. ALOC was occasioned by obstruction of flow.

\- You asked for a Complete Blood Count, any signs of anemia?

\- I’m not giving any diagnosis before the results Doctor Valdes, you know how it works. But I want to make sure he has the right amount of hemoglobin running through his veins.

\- That doesn’t sound like a heart attack anymore! – Mateo smiled, Juliana is really a heck of a doctor.

\- Nope, at least not this time. Let’s wait for the results, I want to check his blood filtration rates.

\- Mateo, direct and clear! – her expectant eyes almost begged for more information, he couldn’t resist that.

\- CT machines showed a small saccular lump, 12th vertebra, thoracic aorta.

\- Shit! Aneurism? – Mateo pursed his lips and nodded – Surgery?

\- Possibly! But I can’t operate without certainty. I’ll also run a coronary angiogram to make sure. He’s stable, Juliana. I promise. Now, if you want, go talk with his family and calm Lucia down. But don’t give'em any diagnosis yet, just tell that he’s out of any risk of death.

– I just think you should know one small detail . . . Leon maybe was making use of NSAIDs[4].

\- And you just tell me that SMALL detail now, doctor? – he shouted.

\- I know, I’m sorry! But my mind went blank with all this stress.

\- Fine, Jules. – Mateo sighed, keeping his temper under control. His friend is at the verge of a panic attack, he needs to be empathetic for her lack of discernment. It’s a delicate moment. – Can you tell me which one? Or what kind of pain he was feeling to take analgesics?

\- I don't know exactly which one, but before he traveled to NY for the congress he asked me if I had any painkillers in my office because he wouldn’t have time to run to the pharmacy. I said he could go and check, I always have aspirin and ibuprofen in my drawers. You know . . . he’s a doctor, he's supposed to know what he's doing, right?

\- Let’s hope so! – Mateo kissed her forehead. – Talk to Carvajals and go get some rest. I call you when we have the results.

\- Ok! Thanks Mat! – she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then Juliana rushed her steps to the waiting room. 

This morning can’t get any worse!, she told herself on the way. Buuut, it could.

Once the elevator doors opened, Juliana saw a scene that she could never imagine. Was she delirious?

\- WHAT THE HELL? Father? Valentina? 

[1] Altered Level of Consciousness

[2] Computerized Tomography

[3] Complete Blood Count

[4] Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (analgesics)


	8. VIII. I won't go home without you

\- Come on, that’s the hospital my daughter works at. I can try to find her, maybe she’ll be able to give us more information about your father. – Macario and Valentina ran through the parking lot toward the hospital's main entrance.

Valentina lifted both brows, she didn’t know her boss had a daughter, let alone a daughter who works at the same hospital as her father. – Daughter? – she asked while they entered the place.

\- Yes, Juliana is a resident doctor. – he answered with delight, his cheeks flushed in what seemed to be embarrassment, but unclear to really know. - My little girl is my biggest pride, even though she doesn’t care about my opinion that much. We haven’t spoken for a month now, we had a silly fight back then. We're always discussing about stupid things, but I understand her disgruntlement – he bowed his head, visibly sad.

\- That’s sound a lot like my dad and I. But our arguments aren’t over silly issues. – Valentina confessed. At this point, she was shedding tears without even noticing. A mixture of sadness, regret, and fear is the perfect recipe for a bombshell capable of wrecking an already cracked heart.

What if Leon dies, because of my stupid behavior? She pondered.

Animosity became rancor, and it blinded her. She should never had opened her big mouth, or better, she shouldn’t have gone to that dinner in the first place. Now, she’ll have to deal with the regret of provoking that ill feeling on her father.

They walked to the waiting room, but Valentina stopped at door. She would have to assemble all the courage she has in her body before walking in to face Lucia and her siblings. 

\- Don’t think about any of that now. He’ll be fine, and you two can sit down to talk and make peace. – Valentina simply nodded, unable to articulate thoughts. Macario realized that his robotic speech wasn’t being very helpful, so instead, he decided to let his fatherly heart guide his words - I’d give anything to have a couple of minutes of a nice conversation with my daughter, even though we’re constantly on the warpath. I’m sure your father also feels that way. Doesn’t matter how painful is in your relationship with him, love will always be greater. 

Valentina pursed her lips then smiled as she could. – I wish you were my father, Macario.

– I appreciate the compliment and I’m honored that you consider me a man worthy of having you as daughter. But you’re only saying this because you’re hurt. I know that you love your father and he loves you back. – Valentina nodded, crying harder and harder. – But just so you know, I didn’t overstate when I told you that I trust you as if you were my own daughter. I meant it.

Valentina didn’t have words to thank Macario, so she hugged him instead.

A familiar voice, to both, made them jump apart.

\- WHAT THE HELL? Father? Valentina? 

\- ROCIO?

\- JULIANA!

Valentina looked to Macario, then to the woman in front of her. Why did he call her Juliana? And why is she dressed like a doctor? WAIT!

\- Jules, I was just about to call you. This is Valentina, she works with me. – he smiled to his daughter and then to his business partner, unaware of the fact that both women already know each other, not fully, but know. – her fa…

\- What? – her perplexity didn’t let him complete the sentence. Macario’s words stopped Juliana in her tracks. It was shocking enough to see Valentina in his arms, but he has just said that they work together? Did she hear it correctly?

\- How long? – her question let her father confused. – How long does she work for you? – her voice was harsher; her blood went up to her head, muddling her discernment. She couldn’t think clear, no one could. Valentina was still speechless, trying to understand what in hell was going on.

\- What you mean? – Macario chuckled, bewildered. Juliana kept her fierce stare at him, she wanted an answer, and she wanted it now. – About three years, right? – he asked Valentina, who was like a statue still.

Juliana’s heart ached. It couldn’t be. NOOOOO, IT CANNOT BE TRUE!, she internally shouted. She shut her eyes and placed both hands on her fuming face. Emotions all over the place, but disgust in evidence.

The weight of the things that remained unspoken made Valentina outburst. - ROCIO! – she didn’t know what else to yell. She wanted to say how horribly she felt by waking up alone after their amazing night. She wanted to confess that she felt used. That Eva found out about Adam's nest of lies, and that she really hoped that Rocio wasn't lying too.

Valentina had so many things to say, that she wasn’t able to utter a single word.

\- Who’s Rocio, Juliana? – Macario asked, oblivious to what was happening right in front of him.

\- You? Why? – Juliana asked with a crying voice, completely ignoring her father. She had something else to worry about.

Valentina narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Why was Rocio crying when she should be the one to feel offended by the way she left her behind and didn’t even say goodbye?

\- Juliana? Is that your real name? – Valentina finally found the words, though her voice was weak and barely audible.

The sorrow in her tone made Juliana feel like a piece of garbage, but she couldn't keep lying. - That’s my real name! – she confessed, Valentina looked at her with so much disappointment that Juliana wanted to die, right there.

\- Can someone please tell me what’s wrong? – her father’s voice woke her up, and the mere memory of Valentina on his arms made Juliana’s stomach twist.

\- Now answer my question. Is it you? – the desolation over her features startled Valentina, who was clearly puzzled. The wondering lasted just until her brain decided to do its job and she connected the dots.

Rocio is, in fact, Juliana. -> Juliana is Macario’s daughter. -> Juliana said that her father is cheating on his wife with a coworker. -> Three years. -> Juliana saw them hugging = She cannot be seriously thinking that . . . 

\- What are you insinuating? – Valentina questioned, wishing that Juliana wouldn't be capable of thinking such horrible thing of her.

\- I’m not insinuating anything, I’m asking you. Now, answer me. – Juliana knew she hadn’t any right to feel jealous, or disappointed. She hadn’t been totally honest with Valentina either. But that night, their night, was the best of her life. And well, she could not imagine that life would put them face to face again like this, not in such circumstances.

\- I’m not going to answer because there’s nothing to say about that. I know what you’re suggesting here, but I’m not unscrupulous like you and your friend! And I don’t lie to people. Much less use them for my own pleasure! – Valentina had her index finger poking Juliana’s chest. Eye to eye. Both hurt, disheartened, wretched.

\- At least I've the guts to assume my mistake. But if you aren’t brave enough, I’ll ask him. – Juliana turned her head and stared at her muddled father. Macario had his mouth ajar, watching the weird scene centimeters away from the women. – Is Valentina the woman you’re cheating my mother with?

The next thing Juliana felt was a strong pain. Valentina slapped her in the face, with all her strength. 

\- Oh my god, Juliana! – Macario murmured, frustrated. Father and daughter saw Valentina marching through the corridor back to the exit. Juliana felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. She watched the most amazing woman she ever met walking away, also broken, because she left her that way.

– She’s my business partner, Juliana. Valentina is like a daughter to me, the daughter you refuse to be. And just so you know, the woman I am officially dating is Renata. If you had the minimum of interest to have a decent conversation with me, like two mature adults, I'd have told you that your mother and I are divorced since four years ago. We live at the same house, but our marriage dissolved a long time ago. You chose your side, and I respect that you stand for Lupe, but don't you treat me like an irresponsible boy, because I'm not!

Juliana has never seen her father so furious. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. WHAT A MESS!

She wanted to run to her office and cry, but she heard a nurse screaming at the end of the long corridor. She looked ahead and saw Valentina’s body on the floor. Immediately, Juliana ran to her and knelt down to check her vital signs.

\- Get me a stretcher! – Juliana demanded and the nurse promptly stood up to do as ordered.

Her shaky hands found the stethoscope that was hanging around her neck and quickly placed the instrument on her ears and over Valentina’s chest. Her heartbeats were weaker than normal rates, but nothing too alarming. The nurse arrived with the stretcher and Juliana lifted Valentina in her strong arms without much trouble. She laid the woman on bed, carefully. Then she reached for a flashlight in the pocket of her scrubs to check on the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she’s ever seen.

\- Is she ok? – her father asked at a distance, concerned but sure that Valentina was in great hands. 

\- She passed out, probably because of stress. – the diagnosis was also a mea culpa, and it made her feel even worse. – I’ll take her to an emergency unit to make sure she’s fine. Don’t leave, you and I have much to talk! – Juliana said to her father before leaving with a knocked unconscious Valentina. Macario nodded and bashfully smiled. In fact, they had lots to explain to the other.

\- Rocio? Valentina? What happened to my sister?

Juliana couldn’t believe her luck. Really universe?

Eva ran toward the stretcher, scared to death by seeing her little sister completely passed out. Fear took over, she already has her father inside an intensive care unit, and now Valentina as well.

Lucia came from behind, her eyes red for all the crying. She pressed two fingers against Valentina’s throat checking her pulse, doctor’s instinct. But why was Lucia with Eva? And what on earth Eva and Valentina were doing at the hospital, in the first place?

\- What happened? – Eva insisted, but this time shouting. The high-pitched piercing words made Juliana wake from her thoughts.

\- She fainted. I’ll take her inside to make sure she’s fine. – her tone was firm, secure, doctor-like. But her heart was wheezing, unstable, broken.

\- Who are you? – Guille asked, Lucia made sure to answer for her.

\- That’s Juliana. Leon’s trainee, our dear friend, and one of the best neurosurgeons of the country! – she smiled at the young doctor.

\- Dad’s pupil, the one who didn’t make to the dinner last night? – The man questioned and Juliana felt her spirit leaving her body.

WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An expletive and fifteen exclamations marks to emphasize her despair. Are they . . . are they Leon’s children? The two women and a son Mateo was talking about the other day? Holy f*! She cursed herself for sleeping with her mentor’s daughter. But how on earth could she know? What a nightmarish mess!

Juliana felt Eva’s judgmental stare on her. A cold chill spread through her insides.

\- She confirmed you’re a liar, didn’t she? We were hoping that you wouldn't be a cretin like your friend, but it seems you are. – Juliana choked down the remorse for omitting the truth from Valentina that night, she never meant to hurt her. - Is that why my sister passed out? And Is that why you have a bleeding lip? - Eva spoke with so much rage that Juliana felt her knees weaken.

Juliana instantly lifted her hand to her mouth, her swollen bottom lip was in fact bleeding. She deserved it. But It didn’t matter, she had to make sure Valentina was fine.

\- I’ll exam her in the comfort of a room, you can follow me if you want. – Normally, Juliana wouldn’t allow anyone to watch her examining a patient, but that's an exceptional situation. She knew that Eva, neither Valentina, would trust her after the turmoil Mateo put her into.

Eva didn’t reply, she just followed the doctor to the exam room. Lucia and Guillermo were left behind, totally lost.

Valentina slowly regained consciousness. Eva was fuming, but she couldn’t help but notice how Juliana seemed truly worried about her little sister. Okay that it is her job to be concerned about her patients, but the agony Eva saw in the brown eyes wasn’t simply “hazards of the profession”. The delicate way Rocio, or better, Juliana was treating Valentina caught her attention.

\- Valentina, don’t stand up. - Her voice is quiet and calm, Valentina moved her head to find who was speaking to her.

Tears leaked from the edge of her eyes to run down the side of her cheek. – Don’t touch me! - Their eyes locked as Valentina squirmed on bed. Forced inhalation. Sadness. Forced exhalation. Panic.

Juliana softly stroke her thumb on Valentina's hand, keeping her pinned down. - You're alright. Relax. I'm just checking functions. I know you’re mad but please trust me. Your sister is here. Please, let me take care of you! – She almost begged on her knees, and she would if necessary.

Valentina, with her peripheral sight, saw Eva nodding as if guaranteeing that it was fine to do as Juliana recommended. She felt dizzy, exhausted after all the arguments in the past hours. Her life is nothing but a shitstorm! 

As Valentina gradually calmed down, she noticed that there were no other patients around. Exclusive treatment to Dr. Carvajal’s daughter! The situation was quite ironic, taking into consideration that her father owns the hospital and she has never been there. Not even to visit. Now, she has a room all for herself.

Juliana’s soft but tense voice sounds in her left, - How are you feeling? – Valentina moves her eyes to the side to see the woman sitting on a chair close to the edge of the stretcher. Embroidery in her blue scrubs: Dr. Valdes.

\- JV, stands for Juliana Valdes! – she stated, more to herself than to them. Eva silently stood there, watching her sister and Juliana awkwardly staring at each other for long seconds. – It was written in your sock, I found it by my bed.

\- I’m sorry! – That’s all Juliana could utter.

\- You mean you’re sorry for leaving without saying anything? For lying about your name and your profession? Or for insinuating I’m a slut who is having an affair with my married boss? – Valentina’s words lacerated Juliana like a sharp sword, cutting her throat in a single movement. Metaphorical beheading, real execution. Juliana felt like something had just died inside of her. – Come on, I’m waiting! – Valentina insisted, she seemed to be eager to listen whatever she had to explain. 

\- I’m sorry about everything! – Juliana bowed her head, looking to her hands momentarily. As she found courage, she looked up, directly into the blue eyes to let no doubts on what she was about to say – I’m sorry I left before you woke up. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life. You’re absolutely beautiful, funny, clever,

\- But . . . – Valentina interrupted, affliction in her voice.

\- There is no but. That’s the main problem. You are perfect, too good for me. I felt like an idiot for lying about my name, and especially about my profession. This is who I am. I just couldn’t tell you that I’m a doctor, especially not after everything you told me. I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to spend more time with an amazing person like you. I had never felt this kind of connection with someone like I naturally felt with you. . . I couldn’t help but act like a selfish jerk. I swear that I just wanted to spend more time with you after the nice dinner we shared. My intentions were honest, I swear. I just wanted to walk you home, talk, then leave. That was my plan.

Valentina swallowed the salty tears that were hitting her lips, she sat down and blew her nose.

\- I know you must be thinking that I’m a liar, but I’m not. I went to that stupid double blind date with Mateo because he’s my best friend, and I couldn’t deny it to him. He always knows how to convince me, even though I told him a thousand times that it was the most ridiculous idea ever. And no, I’m not putting the blame on him. I just want you to know that I didn’t go to that weird pub intending to have sex with a total stranger afterwards. Believe me, I wanted to go home the instant I sat at that table. But I heard your voice, and something made me stay. And Jesus, when I saw you outside . . . I couldn’t leave.

A tense silence settled in the room. Though Valentina wanted to be mad at Juliana, she couldn’t. She also felt that natural connection, and deep down, she knows that the conversation they had after dinner was ultimately honest. She saw purity on the brown eyes that night, same way she’s seeing now. 

\- But you easily left in the morning, didn’t you?

Juliana looked down again, ashamed. – You have all rights to be mad at me, I won’t try take that from you. Just know that I left because I couldn’t be another doctor to cause pain in your life, not after what you told me. If I could be something for you, I wanted to be a good memory, leastwise. – The doctor stood up and walked to the door.

\- You’ll leave me, again? Really? – Valentina shouted, in tears.

\- I’ll just call on a nurse for you. You need to rest. – Juliana spoke without looking at Valentina, she opened the door and walked out before she could burst into tears in front of the women.

Eva was shocked, unable to speak. Valentina was panting, copiously crying. How could Juliana make her feel so many things, all at the same time?

Outside in the corridor, leaned against the wall, Juliana was also weeping. She wanted to hug Valentina, take away her pain. But, unfortunately, med school didn’t teach how to cure the suffering of a shattered heart. A beautiful heart that _she_ has broken, in a million ways.

\- Attention Doctor Valdés, your presence is being requested at CCU[1]. Repeating, Doctor Valdés, your immediate presence is being requested by Doctor Luna at CCU – the calling throughout the speakers made her shiver.

Juliana quickly wiped her tears and recomposed herself on the way to find Mateo. She barely made to his office when her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and realized that it was Lucia, she must have heard the speakers call and probably is freaking out. Juliana denied the call and entered in the room.

\- Do you have the results?

\- Oh wow! I’m great, thanks for asking! – he teased, but Juliana didn’t seem to be in the spirits to joke around. - Why were you crying? – he stood up and walked to her as soon as he noticed the red shades around her eyes. He easily knows how to read his best friend, years of practice.

\- You have no idea! If I tell you about the absurd mess you’ve put both of us into, you won’t believe. – she laughed, of nervousness, but laughed. - But we deal with that later, tell me about Leon.

\- Oookay, I’ll tell you about your boss now, but later I want to know what’s up with you. You look awful, seems that you just came back from hell.

\- Precisely, been there a minute ago! – Juliana truly felt like it, no better analogy. 

Mateo was just about to open his mouth when both heard heavy knocks on the door.

– Screw it, I’m coming in!

\- Eva, wait.

\- What the – Mateo didn’t have time to finish the sentence because he had a brunette jumping on him and slapping his arms, back, or any part of his body she could reach. Just like a train wreck. 

\- Motherfucker! Liar! Bank? Didn’t you work in a bank? Cretin! – Eva was shouting and punching him incessantly, until Juliana succeeded on holding the woman to contain the hits.

\- Jesus Crist! What’s going on? – Mateo was perplexed, how did that woman find him? He looked to the side and saw Valentina leaning against the wall, pale, just about to pass out. - Is she ok? – his question made Eva stop wrestling to free herself from Juliana’s grip.

\- Val? – Juliana let go the crazy woman to walk to Valentina. She stood in front of her, cupping her gelid face with both hands.

Oxygen wasn't reaching to her lungs, her almost closed throat refusing to cooperate. Valentina shook her head, her mouth dry. She tried to mime drinking, asking for water, though the action made her look like a drunk at a bar.

\- You’re thirsty? - Juliana asked. Valentina lifted both brows and murmured in an attempt to make an affirmative sound. With that, the doctor sprinted toward the drinking fountain in the corridor and quickly returned with a small white paper cup. – Slowly, swallow it slowly – Juliana assisted her to hold the cup, just like helping out a little kid. – I remember saying that you needed to rest, what are you doing here?

\- It’s my fault. I heard this asshole’s surname and my blood boiled. I followed you and Valentina came after me. – Eva confessed, gasping after all the screaming and punching.

\- You’re a lunatic! – Mateo asserted, yet astonished by her triumphal entrance.

\- Oh, now I’m crazy? How convenient! When you wanted to rub your little dick inside of me I was a muse from paradise, but now that I found out that you’re a liar, I turn out to be a lunatic? – she shouted again, ready to dig her nails into his fake face.

\- Evangelina! – Valentina shouted, as loud as she could. Her sister froze in place. – Stop it, please! – her faint tone was enough to let Eva even more concerned.

\- Let’s get you back to the stretcher, you really need to rest. – Juliana held out her hand to Valentina, but she didn’t take it.

\- No! We came after you to have information about our father. Can you please tell us who is the doctor responsible for looking after him?

\- Your father? – Mateo questioned curiously.

Eva rolled her eyes before answering Pinocchio. - Yes, Dr. Leon Carvajal!

\- Is that a prank? – Mateo looked at Juliana, who simply shook her head to deny. – You’re shitting me! 

\- Do we look like we’re joking? – Eva replied, not in the mood to endure the mere presence of that stupid man for any other second.

\- No Eva, Mateo’s just surprised about this situation. – Juliana sat down before giving the two sisters the "best" of news. – The doctor responsible for taking care of Leon’s case is Doctor Luna. Mateo Luna!

(. . .) 

After another round of deafening shrieks, Juliana, Valentina, and Mateo succeeded on calming Eva down. The woman couldn’t accept the fact that destiny has been so cruel on her. The irony written in the stars couldn’t be more absurd: the dude that broke her heart a week ago, is the same man that will have to fix her father’s. How diabolical can fate be?!

The four of them made their way to the waiting room, where Lucia, Guille and Mayela were anxiously expecting for news about Leon’s situation.

Mateo and Juliana didn’t exchange a single word on the way, their knowing glares were enough at that moment. Valentina and Evangelina were also silent. Both trying to digest that Mateo and Juliana are doctors, and above all, cold pretty liars.

\- Finally! I would walk in to find you but nurse Beltran prohibited me – Lucia spoke harshly; she was at the verge of a heart attack herself. – Why those ghastly expressions? How's Leon?

\- Calm down, Lucia. There’s a lot to explain but first, you need to calm down. – Juliana placed a hand over her shoulder and Lucia instantly knew that her fiancé’s case isn’t one easy to solve.

\- I’m not going to calm down until you tell me what's happening with Leon. Bluntly speaking, no lies. – Her bossy tone made Mateo swallow hard.

Eva puffed. - Oh, that’s gonna be hard for these two. They’re experts on the art of deceiving.

\- Evangelina, not the right moment! – Valentina rebuked her sister. As much as she was feeling hurt too, she knew that they would have to put their personal problems aside to focus on what really mattered at the moment: knowing how their father was.

\- Alright. I’m Doctor Mateo de Luna, cardiologist. – he felt the necessity to introduce himself, Eva rolled her eyes. – I have the results of the exams,

\- Mateo, direct to the point – Lucia wasn’t very patient to listen to banal details. 

\- Okay! The coronary angiogram confirmed a TAA, 12th vertebra, thoracic aorta.

Lucia and Juliana heavily sighed, visibly worried.

\- Can you please speak in non-scientific words? – Valentina inquired, her throat tight and hands sweating. 

\- TAA stands for Thoracic Aortic Aneurysm. It’s a saccular aneurysm, like a small blister, or a lump that forms in a weakened area of the aorta wall.

\- And how serious is that? – Guillermo was the one to have the courage to ask.

Mateo took a deep breath and cleaned his throat before dropping the bomb. - A thoracic aortic aneurysm can be serious depending on its location and size. On Leon's case, it's located on his aortic arch. 

Lucia sat down before her legs could fail her. Valentina instinctively took Juliana’s hand and held it tight, clearly scared.

\- What’s the size? – Guillermo insisted, his voice not so firm as before.

\- An aneurysm is defined as an abnormal dilatation of the aorta. For the thoracic aorta, a diameter not greater than 3.5cm is considered normally dilated, whereas greater than 4.5cm would be considered life threatening. Leon's dilatation is at 5.77cm.

After the doctor’s words, Lucia's sobs became louder, and it was Eva’s turn to sit down before falling. Juliana felt Valentina’s fingers intertwine with hers, and Guillermo sought for shelter in Mayela’s arms. 

\- Does he have to operate? Isn’t there any other less aggressive treatment? – Lucia asked in hope to hear a positive response, but deep down, with all her medical knowledge, she knew it was more than clear that her fiancé would have to pass through surgical procedure. 

\- Sorry to say that cases like this happen at a relative frequency of one at each a hundred people. But, I’m also happy to inform that I already performed a successful TAA surgery before. An Aneurysm rupture, or tearing of the layers of the aorta, it is fragile and may burst under stress. If there is a sudden rupture of an aortic aneurysm, it can be fatal. So, I do recommend surgery as soon as possible, but for that we need the patient's or family's permission.

Stress. Valentina couldn’t pay attention to anything else after that word. She felt responsible for her father’s illness.

I caused this!, she kept repeating it to herself in her head.

\- I need to ask something. Was Leon complaining about any kind of pain lately?

Guille and Eva shook their heads, Lucia frowned as she tried to recall any sign of unusual behavior.

\- I'm asking because blood test detected propionic acid, also known as NSAID, or Ibuprofen. It’s commonly used to treat pain and inflammation, but it can also increase the risk of a heart attack or stroke. That's why paramedics couldn't distinguish the symptoms. TAAs are most often caused by high blood pressure, high cholesterol, overweight, family history of cardiovascular disease, overloaded stress. Obviously there are other causes, but we need to filtrate the possibilities in order to be more effective on treatment. So, I ask again for your collaboration, have you guys heard or noticed Leon complaining about any kind of pain?

\- What symptoms are we looking for? Dad would never admit to anyone if he was under any kind of pain, we’ll have to try figuring this out another way. – Guillermo asked exactly because he knows his father. Leon is too stubborn to accept that he may needs medical care, which is absurdly stupid when it comes from an experienced doctor like him. But, sometimes the more knowledge you have, blinder you become.

\- Pain in the jaw, neck, chest or back pain. Coughing, hoarseness, difficulty breathing. – Mateo’s clarification was enough to Valentina access her memory and recall details of the pathetic fight they had hours ago.

\- He placed his hand over his chest while we were arguing, more than once. His face was also very red, and his voice was clearly hoarse. It’s my fault, this is all my fault! – Valentina said. She let go Juliana’s hand and ran away, crying.

Juliana ran after her, held her tight from behind.

\- Let me go! – Valentina screamed, but Juliana didn’t obey. Instead, she took the crying woman to her office to calm her down.

Valentina sat on the sofa and cried her heart out, letting herself to be taken care of. Juliana knelt in front of her, positioning her body in between Valentina's legs and arms, embracing her with all the love and compassion she has in her being. She let Valentina cry against her neck, soothing her with soft kisses on her head.

\- I’m here for you! – She whispered a few times, Valentina slowly calmed down and the sobs ceased. She pulled her head back, enough to Juliana dry her tears. The doctor bent over and kissed her flushed cheeks, her red nose, and her forehead.

Valentina slid her thumb on Juliana’s swollen lip, the dried blood yet on the corner of her mouth caught her attention. More tears formed in her eyes when she realized that her slap made Juliana bleed.

\- It’s ok. I deserved it! – Juliana spoke under her breath, her hands now massaging Valentina’s neck. – Please don’t cry, your eyes are too beautiful to be so clouded.

Valentina couldn't resist and leaned in, resting her forehead on Juliana’s. – You're making it too hard for me to hate you!

Juliana chuckled, relieved for hearing that.

\- I want to feel your lips again. – Valentina confessed in a murmur.

\- And my lips want to feel you again. - Juliana wasted no time on kissing Valentina, who responded with a soft groan.

Valentina pulled Juliana closer moving her lips gently, but desperation increased as they rediscovered each other.

Juliana dared, she ran her tongue over Valentina's bottom lip. A low moan left her throat. It didn't take long until Valentina opened her mouth, welcoming Juliana's tongue with hers. When their wet muscles met, stomachs twisted, hearts started healing, and the two instantly knew they were back in the place they belong.

They naturally fit together the same way they did a few days ago, as if no time has passed.

Valentina slowly pulled back. She waited until Juliana opened her eyes, there was nothing but truth into those dilated orbs. - I need to get out of here, I can’t . . . I just can’t! – She stood up to leave but Juliana didn’t let her go. 

\- Come with me, let me take care of you. Just give me one more chance to make it right. – Valentina wasn’t expecting those words, but it made her feel a cozy warmth inside her heart. Juliana reached out her hand, her eyes locked on the blue ones - I won't go home without you!

[1] Coronary Care Unit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partially inspired by the song Won't Go Home Without You - Maroon 5. Give it a listen! •ᴗ•  
> And I decided to add an epilogue, so yay!


	9. IX. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree

Valentina found herself in a deadlock.

Juliana’s proposal made her heart falter. She wanted to give in and simply follow the black-haired woman to wherever she’d might take her. But, at the same time, voice of uncertainty was speaking in her ears, loud and clear. Juliana lied to her, what could guarantee that she wouldn’t do it again? Exactly. Nothing!

Mixed feelings, contradictory ideas, a thousand question marks around her head.

\- Please Val! I swear I have the best of intentions. I know I screwed up, but just give me another chance to show you who I really am. – Juliana almost begged, her jittery words made Valentina’s eyes water. But it isn’t her fault to be sitting on the fence, she has legitimate right to have second thoughts about Juliana's real intentions.

\- Let me talk to my sister – Valentina had absolutely no idea how to properly act. She felt herself facing a road with two paths: take right, follow your reason and forget about this woman; take left, follow your heart and see what might happen. – I need to eat something . . .

She let the incomplete sentence hang in the air. Juliana sensed Valentina’s perceptible unsureness, but also, a likelihood to concede her a second chance.

\- My shift is over, I just need to change clothes and talk to my father real quick. We could go for lunch. I also didn’t have the time to properly eat. Some warm food will do good for you, and for me as well. – she suggested with a trembling voice, five words per millisecond. Valentina agreed, silent nod, left her office.

Goes without saying that it wouldn’t be easy to Juliana win back her trust, but she could try.

Juliana grabbed her clean clothes from her locker, put away all the physician paraphernalia, shut her computer off, and rushed to the bathroom to change the blue surgeon scrubs for an ordinary citizen outfit. She undone her ponytail and let the cold water wash her face. Her tired appearance isn’t novelty, but for the first time she wished that the black bags under her eyes weren't there. But what result to expect, after a 22 hour-shift with a ten hour-surgery and all the chaos of that morning, other than exhaustion?

Valentina made her way back to the waiting room to find her family. She was so devastated by the distressing news that she hasn’t even thought about how Eva and Guille would be dealing with it. Of course, she saw desolation and suffering in their eyes as soon as she caught sight of them. Lucia, not so differently from her siblings, also had wretchedness and agony all over her pallid face.

\- Eva can we talk, please? – Valentina called her sister for a private chat. She definetly was not willing to prolong the torture of sharing an awkward moment of pure martyrdom by being sit in a small room for hours, not able to do absolutely anything to change her father’s current situation.

\- Where were you? We need your opinion on something! – Eva pulled her by the wrist, rushed steps to a far corner where they could frankly have a confab. – Doctor Pinocchio told us that dad will wake up soon. We have to decide about surgery. We know that Leon stubborn Carvajal will make the situation much harder than needed . . . if he freaks out and refuses on operating, we need to step in. Guillle and I are not agreeing on what to do: he says dad must decide, I say dad does the surgical procedure. It's even, so the third child will have the casting vote.

And the shit hits the fan, at once, flat out.

Valentina felt her body turning into something bitterly cold, as if out of a sudden, she was in a hypothermic state. How come her sister want her to resolve this deadlock if she can’t even sort out what do with her own problems? It doesn't feel right that she must be the one to give the deciding vote about her father’s future when she's the main cause of his illness. And besides that, Valentina hasn’t been very present in his life lately. Okay, it’s reciprocal, but it just ain’t fair that she has to be the one to determine something with that much of importance about his life! Or death? Better not to think about that possibility.

\- Have you and Guille asked Lucia what does she think about that? I mean, she’s a doctor, and above all, his wife-to-be.

Eva did not expect for that one.

\- Don’t look at me like that, I’m not a cold-hearted bitch. I might not like her, but she has all rights to be the one to have the last word in this case. And let’s be honest, Leon has never cared about what I think. This won’t miraculously change. So ask his fiancée what to do, and when he wakes up, call me.

\- Hold on! Where are you going Valentina? - Eva held her arm before she could walk away.

\- I need fresh air, desperately. I’ll explode if I stay here in this charnel house. Juliana asked me out, for a chat. We’ll have something to eat. I haven’t chewed any solid food since last night.

\- You didn’t even eat last night; you just have Mezcal in your stomach. Or had, before throwing it all up in the kitchen. Nasty! - Valentina made a "what? when?" face - That’s why you’re fainting and weak af. But it doesn't matter. Now, let me see if I got this right, are you really going out with Jiminy Cricket?

\- Who? The hell you're talking about woman?

Eva rolled her eyes in annoyance, as if she was saying the most obvious thing in the world. As if everyone has the obligation to figure out all the craziness inside her knacky head.

\- Duh! Jiminy, the Cricket. Pinocchio’s loyal friend. You know, buddies, BFFs, compadres, partners in crime. - she explained, Valentina had to tight her upper lip to suppress a laughter.

\- Oh Evangelina, don’t be ridiculous. You’re putting all the blame on Adam, or Mateo, but you also have half of the fault here. I warned you about dating guys from Tinder, the risk of talking to a liar on internet is extremely high and you know that. – Eva pursed her lips and reluctantly nodded, and before she could retort, Valentina went on. - And you were in the examining room with us, you heard her saying that she didn’t agree with the blind date idea. I just think we could talk, you know, she said she’s sorry.

\- I see. Now she’s exempt from guilt because she said she’s sorry?! Maybe I should really consider on calling her Jiminy Cricket from now on. It’s perfect, she’s Pinocchio’s conscience, wise ingénue charged of teaching the little boy the difference between right and wrong. A true noblewoman.

Valentina couldn’t help but chortle. Her sister’s brain should be studied by specialists; her imagination is way beyond than ordinary population average.

\- At least she apologized, Eva. I’m not saying that I already forgave that she lied, I’m still hurt. But we’re just going out for food, it’s not like we’ll end up having sex. . .

\- May I remind you that last time you were also "just going out for food", and where did it lead you to? Yea right, naked activities under bedsheets! – Eva smirked and winked, Valentina crossed her arms and released a loud _pfff_ through her nostrils. – But you’re right, at least Jiminy apologized, something her cocky friend didn’t have the balls to do. I also don’t think she’s lying this time, gotta admit. I was really impressed by the way she freaked when you’re knocked out.

Those last words made Valentina’s lips curve up. 

\- Listen, I’m a big girl ok? I can take care of myself! I just need to walk out of this place for a few minutes, I promise to be back soon.

\- I don’t care you’re a big girl or not, you’ll always be my baby sister! All you have to do is call me if she tries anything against your will. I’ll kick her doctor ass! 

\- I bet you’ll. And you call me when Leon wakes up. Now, go ahead and talk to Lucia. She’s the one to decide what’s best for him.

\- Fine. I’ll let blondie have the final word. But Vale, can you please stop calling dad by his name? It’s weird, and it doesn’t help in this situation. You really need to let the past go, especially now, don’t you think? Don’t wait until it’s too late! – Eva kissed her sister’s cheek and squeezed her in a quick hug. She walked out before Valentina could even think on a reply.

Coming from the hallway, Valentina saw Juliana walking towards her. Skinny jeans and a black polo shirt; casual never looked so sexy! The doctor greeted her sister when they passed by one another, then Valentina saw her frowning. A cute crease formed between her eyes and wrinkles over her nose.

\- Why is your sister calling me Cricket? – Juliana’s question made Valentina burst out in laughter. 

\- Don’t listen to her. Eva is naturally dramatic, but in tense situations, it accentuates. It’s a way of coping anguish. – Valentina explained, Juliana made a dismissive hand gesture and smiled. A goddamn bright beautiful smile.

\- I understand. We already know that people have different ways of dealing with awkward situations, be it by acting like a nutty or practicing wild sex. – Juliana chuckled, but Valentina kept an inexpressive face on. – Oh no, god, I didn’t mean to offend your sister by saying that she’s a bit crazy. – Juliana used her index finger to make circles while pointing at the side of her head, doing a "cuckoo sign". Valentina lifted a brow. – Shit, sorry, that ain't funny! I’m nervous. I’ll shut up!

The giggles that followed made Juliana relax a little.

\- It’s ok. I rather hear what you really think, than lies. And just so you know, your mother was right. Wild sex practice in fact helps to cope the woes, at least temporarily. 

\- Oh! – Juliana didn’t know how to respond. She wasn't sure if it was an indirect way of Valentina telling her that their night of sex was good for her too, or if she was just trying to be funny and ease the giant tension between them.

\- Talking about wild sex. Does it mean that you were not lying about your parents situation?

\- I wasn’t lying about that, unfortunately! The only things I omitted from you that night were my real name and my profession. The rest, all truth.

\- Ok! Guess you have lots to talk with your father then.

\- Yep. And that’s not a very exciting item on my to-do list.

\- You should give him a chance. Macario is an amazing man, very comprehensive and caring.

\- Are you his political consultant? I mean, will he run as candidate for the coming elections and I’m not aware? You’ll surely help him to pass that good-guy image with this lovely bullshit speech. – Valentina didn’t answer, she ran her tongue over her teeth and crossed her arms. – Sorry. I didn’t . . . sorry! It’s just too complicated, and I don’t deal well with complicated. It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t throw it on you like that. My bad!

\- It’s ok. I’m sure it’s not so different when it comes to my father and you.

\- Nope, definitely not cheesy like you two.

\- Oh no? You didn’t pass the entire night hearing Leon complaining that his best intern couldn’t make to his engagement dinner. Amazing Juliana this . . . prodigious Juliana that . . .

\- I see . . . Is that why you two argued this morning?

Valentina felt her face heating up. She bowed her head to hide from Juliana’s cocky stare. - Uh-huh, among another hundred reasons. But don’t get too thrilled, I don’t give a damn about it.

\- Clearly not . . . Jealousy is the new sexy! – Juliana teased, Valentina wrinkled her nose and stuck-out her tongue. The two shared a few seconds giggling of the other.

\- I guess we’ll have to deal with the fact that I have a better relationship with your father than you do. And that you have a much better relationship with my father than I do. Weird, but reality.

\- I know, you and I should talk about that. But let’s get some food first, I’m starving! Just let me have a quick chat with my super mega ultra caring father, then off we go. 

Valentina shook her head and muttered in disbelief after Juliana's immature and unnecessary scoffing, but she followed her towards the exit anyway.

(. . .)

Valentina respectfully gave Macario and Juliana some space for a private talk. She observed the two at a distance, far enough to don’t hear anything but murmurs. But, by the hectic way Juliana was gesticulating, Valentina could tell that they were not having a friendly conversation. She tried to quickly dodge her stare to disguise the fact that she was creepily watching them when the two suddenly started walking over her direction. 

\- Valentina, I’m heading back to the office. Take the rest of the day off and don’t worry about anything other than being here with your family. Keep me posted, I’m sure your father will come out of this much stronger! – Macario hugged her and Juliana quietly observed them.

\- Thanks boss. I’ll call Luis or Sergio to finish the Shopping Mall project. It’s practically done but still need a few finishing touches. 

\- Don’t worry, I know you did it perfectly already. Don’t put those two to mess your work, we still have over a month to turn that in, it can wait. Take as many days off as you need, I'll let Ann know about this and make sure she organizes everything to you until you get back. Try to get some rest and don’t lose hope, ok? – he cupped her face and kissed her forehead, same way he used to do with Juliana, long time ago. Her brownish eyes watered for remembering the great sensation she used to feel, and now, it’s nothing but a memory.

Valentina felt a horrible discomfort for the way Juliana deviated her stare away from the scene. It wasn’t anything wrong, but it also didn’t feel right. 

\- Thank you Macario, appreciate it! – She squeezed his hand and he nodded with a sidewise smile.

\- Bye Juliana, call me when you grow up. – and for her, all the bitterness. Typical!

Juliana let out a noisy breath, more like an ironic puff. Valentina swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip to keep her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself.

\- Come on, my car is over there. – Juliana pointed to across the parking lot, they silently walked to the vehicle. 

Valentina was surprised when Juliana pressed the car alarm and a black old fashion Jeep Wrangler beeped. She could never imagine that Miss nerdy neurosurgeon is also a cross-country, mountain explorer, adventurer type of girl. Interesting.

\- Please, don’t mind the mess! – Juliana opened the passenger door for her, took a bow and smirked. As soon as Valentina got in, she ran around the car to join her guest of honor. – So, I thought about some Chinese takeout and driving home so we can eat and talk more comfortably, if that’s ok for you.

\- Sure! – Valentina unpretentiously answered. Juliana felt bad for the short reply, but she decided not to push. She would respect Valentina’s timing; when she felt herself comfortable, they would discuss their situation.

The way to restaurant, and afterwards to Juliana’s place, was filled with monosyllabic words and silence. None of them knew how to start a trivial conversation, especially when there are so many important things to talk through.

\- Please, come in. Mi casa, su casa! – Juliana opened her apartment door to Valentina. She stepped in and looked around; dozens of cardboard boxes scattered all around on the floor, no furniture, but hundreds of medical materials and books on a shelf. – I just moved in, didn’t have time to buy anything yet. Just essential stuff.

\- Don’t worry, I’m not a judger. 

\- Good, thanks! Mhm, do you mind if I take a quick shower before we eat?

\- I thought you showered at the hospital.

\- Not exactly. I just scrubbed nails, arms and hands, but I like to double wash myself. I just don’t feel clean enough sometimes, you know, hospital smell and germs. Mat says this is some kind of OCD[1], but it’s just precaution. – Valentina loudly laughed, Juliana is so cutely genuine that it is hard to believe she lied to her a week ago. 

\- Go ahead and take your shower. I’ll check my emails while you clean yourself up, again! 

\- Right, make fun of me! – for the first time since they walked out the hospital, they didn’t feel like there was an elephant in the room. Juliana smiled to her, nervously rocking on her heels. - Make yourself at home. I’ll be back soon.

Valentina really tried to concentrate on reading her emails and answering her pesky clients, but the noise of running water and the great smell coming from the bathroom made her lose focus. She should not be so weak. Not after finding out, in the worse possible way, that Juliana had lied to her. But how to restrain a hungry soul? Yes, the two needed to talk, but so far, where did talking led them to? The bureaucracy of acting as mature adults could be left for later.

Screw it!, she said to herself and walked into the bathroom. Juliana was too distracted lathering her body and humming a song to notice. Hot steam produced some fog on the shower stall glass door, yet, Valentina could perfectly see the delicious peach she was so avid to give a bite. She took her clothes off and stepped in. Juliana jumped in fright, not expecting an extra body under the hot sprinkles.

\- Hi! – A staggered Juliana welcomed the “out of the blue” company, and at the same time, the only shade of blue she could wish to have in there with her.

\- Kiss me! – Valentina couldn’t tell what exactly was going on with her, but she let her hormones be in charge. She was hangry: furious and famished, all at once. Perfect combination to turn a deaf ear to the voice of reason and surrender to Juliana's caresses. 

As a good girl, Juliana instantly obeyed to her commands. She pushed Valentina against the glass door and captured her fleshy lips on hers. More than simply lust, that between them is a “kis **s** met”, the predestined meeting of two bodies as an essential condition to survive. The purest meaning of _sine qua non_ : absolute necessity. Like a fish that can’t survive without water, like the moon needs the sun, like the sound needs the silence . . . like their lives won’t ever be the same after a blind date that has illuminated their steps to make their paths finally cross.

Juliana lifted Valentina in her arms, pressing her waist forward against a hot and completely wet sex. Valentina tightly fastened her legs around Juliana's pelvis, crossing ankles behind her lower back. A trail of warm kisses and smooth bites on the length of her neck were making Valentina delirious; Juliana brushing lips against her simmering skin was seriously sending her to paradise.

\- Can I touch you? – Juliana’s husky voice was enough to make Valentina lose her mind, for good. Nirvana, here she goes!

\- Please, do! - She answered with a low moan and her nails digging Juliana’s shoulder more firmly as the throbbing between her legs intensified.

With tenderness and absolute reverence, Juliana lows her hand, brushing her index finger on the hard nipples south to the taut abdomen. Valentina couldn’t control the vociferous groans that increased volume in her throat by second. Anticipation was torturing her little by little, in a good way, best way possible.

Very keen on what was just about to happen, Valentina holds Juliana face with both hands and locks her eyes with the dilated pupils amid the thin brownish irises. She sees electricity, desire, fascination, passion.

\- You’re so beautiful! – Juliana declares before bending her head and placing a kiss on the left side of Valentina’s chest. Val understood her message; the compliment wasn’t only about her luscious body structure, but also and mainly, about her wonderful heart.

Valentina felt hot tears forming behind her eyes; no one has ever touched her with this devotion before, no one has ever made her feel so desired, in all aspects.

Connection. Spontaneous, real, powerful connection.

Two fingers easily slid inside. The moisture between the soft and warm vaginal lips was so inviting that Juliana found no obstacle to satisfy the woman in her arms. Her hips started moving slowly and rhythmically backward and forward, in perfect sync to her fingers rhythm, in 'n out. High-pitched moans echoed inside the bathroom as Valentina and Juliana became one and only.

Valentina lowered her left hand to grasp Juliana's butt, pulling her impossibly closer to herself. Mouths connected once again, lips and tongues mutually caressing and savoring each other’s taste.

Juliana felt the wetness volume increase in her hand as she found the G-spot, making Valentina tremble against her body and sweetly cry in her ear. If their first time was good, their second was epic. Before the doctor could step apart to regain breath, she felt a finger applying pressure on her erected clitoris, provoking a sequence of electrical discharges through her nerve system. It didn’t take long until her muscles contracted and endorphins were released far and wide.

They spent another couple of minutes kissing, exploring, delighting each other under the hot water, until Valentina’s stomach made an announcement: time to eat, real food!

\- Come on, let me feed you – Juliana turned the shower faucet off and they dried themselves.

Valentina borrowed Juliana’s old college shirt and comfy sweatpants. The two made their way to the kitchen. Between pecks and chuckles, they heated their food in the microwave, then sat down in the living room floor to eat. The menu for that late lunch was a fancy one: Chinese food, seasoned with smutty glares and silly smiles.

The nice mood was temporarily interrupted by a ringing cellphone. Juliana apologized before she flew to her backpack and answered the call.

\- Doctor Valdes. Yes, u-hm. Okay! Is she conscious? Alright, keep me updated. No, if she feels pain inject acetaminophen, 500 milligrams in the first hour. If it persists, elevate the dose to 700. I'll swing by tonight, but if anything abnormal happen in the meantime, call me. Thanks doctor Robles, appreciate it!

Juliana hung up and threw her cellphone back in her backpack.

\- Sorry, that’s an atypical case. I haven’t figured out what’s wrong with that patient yet. I need constant monitoring and update. – she justified, Valentina bowed her head and ironically laughed. – What? Did I offend you by taking the call?

For that, Valentina did not expect. Her father never ever apologized for having a meal, a talk, or a mere stupid moment interrupted by hospital calls. She’s just so used to be treated as low priority, that Juliana’s truthful concern shocked her. In a positive manner.

\- What is that you’re contemplating to the point of burning down your neurons? - Juliana asked, amused.

\- What makes you imply that I’m burning down my neurons?

\- You're overthinking, instead of speaking up what's in your mind!

\- Nuh-uh, I’m not!

\- Then why you’re sweeping your tongue inside your cheek? Did you know your father does the same thing when he is worried? – that felt like a punch on the stomach. Valentina tilted her head and gave her a sly smile, silently telling that she doesn’t believe her. - Like father, like daughter. – Juliana affirmed in tone of joke, though Valentina didn’t find it funny, but the contrary.

\- Know what, you can go if you need to. You don’t have to stay for pure obligation. I’ve a doctor in the family, I know how your patients must come first. _Hypocritical Oath_ to comply with! – she spoke with more antipathy than intended, but what has been said, has been said.

\- It’s Hippocratic Oath, but I value your creativity. I just don’t understand why so much aversion. Okay that you suffered with your father’s absence, I get that. But you loath all doctors as if being a physician is some kind of repulsive felony.

\- Being a neurosurgeon and not saving your sick wife with a brain tumor is a crime. In my opinion, leastwise. But yea, go ahead and stand for your almighty boss. Just don’t ignore the fact that he has broken the promise of _“Above all, I must not play God”_!

Valentina had red eyes, tears fiercely rolling down her cheeks, and a fixed sad stare on Juliana.

\- I don’t have to go, not now. A fellow doctor and the nurses can take care of my patient while I'm home. I rather have that talk with you. – Juliana opted for not pushing Valentina with her mother’s death subject. – And just to make it clear, Leon is my mentor and a role model in the profession; however, him and I, are two different persons. I respect him and consider him as a father, but I do not think with his brain, or feel with his heart. Before anything, Valentina, I’m a person. With virtues, but also with many defects, as any other human being. No shame on that. If you want to ask me, anything, I’ll be glad to answer. I know you have frustrations, and reasons why to have them. But please, don’t try to create an image of me out of your disappointment with your father.

Valentina swallowed hard, the crying became more intense after this symbolic slap. It surely hurt much more than the actual slap she gave Juliana back at the hospital.

\- I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. – she whispered, quite ashamed.

\- You didn’t hurt my feelings. I just don’t want you to assimilate me with a monster for the simple fact of me being a doctor. Can you imagine if I decided to hate all architects because the difficult relationship I have with my father? – Valentina chuckled, so did Juliana. - I know I've no right to ask you to try see my true self, after lying to you on our first date. But don’t shut me off that way, please. 

\- Stop it! If we return to this every time, we’ll never move forward. I already forgave you for your stupidity that night! Just don’t lie to me anymore.

\- I won’t. – Juliana sternly promised, using her thumb to cross her heart. 

Valentina cutely smiled. After awkward minutes of silence, she broke the ice

\- You're tense!

\- Nope, I am not. – Juliana puffed, in an attempt to feign unconcern.

\- Yes, you are. No more lies, remember?

\- Fine, I’m a little bit tense. Just a little.

\- I knew it! You're scratching your neck, Macario does the same thing when nervous. Liki fithir, liki diightir. – Valentina used equal irony to tease back, the two laughed.

\- Touché, smart ass!

\- What’s up? – She felt an urge to help Juliana, to ease the her tension. – Come on, you can tell me. I won’t act like a spoiled girl who dislikes all physicians for no good reason.

\- I never said that! – Juliana blushed.

\- Juls, it’s fine. I’m just teasing you. – Valentina answered nonchalantly. - Now, tell me what's buzzing inside your pretty head.

Usually, Juliana never talks about her patients cases, it’s anti-ethical. But it can also be unbearably asphyxiating to keep all worries to herself. This case, specifically, has been taking away her sanity. She doesn’t think about anything else for days.

Juliana pulls her damp hair up in a messy bun and takes deep breaths before speaking. Anxiety all over her face.

\- There’s this little six years-old patient. Her parents took her to the hospital last Tuesday. No seizures, no strokes, no epilepsy history. I did some CT exams and a complete brain scan, found nothing unusual. But she hasn't been eating all her food, and what's worrisome, her left leg is twitching. I can't make it stop, I don't know how to make it stop. – she had tears in her eyes, visibly frustrated.

Valentina didn’t know what to say, so she squeezed her hand in support.

\- I didn’t want to bring the mood down, especially since you have your father in ICU[2]. I’m so dumb, sorry! – Juliana tried to pull away but Valentina held her in place.

\- Don’t do that. Don’t you open yourself to me like that and apologize for it. We came here to talk and rediscover each other, that’s what we’re doing.

Juliana bashfully smiled, Valentina kissed her nose.

\- I’m freaking out because I'm not able to help her. I mean, she’s so small and with so much to live. What if she dies before I can find a diagnosis?

Here’s something Valentina never had to deal with: the burden of not being able to save a life. Even though you have studied almost your entire life for this.

She remembered about a few times when she was younger, her mother still alive, and her father would come home crestfallen, wrecked. But Leon never cried in front of her, not even once. Juliana is doing it, right now, and she has no idea what to do to help.

\- I’m sure you’ll find what’s wrong. You’re my father’s pupil after all. Leon Carvajal passed his knowledge legacy to you. – Val tried to joke, and she succeeded on making Juliana smile. – I’m serious about that. I’ve never seen my father admire someone the way he admires you. And just so you know, you’re already much better than him, just for the fact you care so much to the point of worrying about this little girl even on your free time. This – she touched Juliana's chest, right over her heart – is your most valuable asset. Not diplomas, not titles. This!

Juliana let another few teardrops run down her cheeks. She didn’t know what to reply.

\- How long have you been a resident? – Valentina keenly asked.

\- Four years, three more to go. 

\- Tell me more.

\- My first year of residency was the hardest. I would watch all kinds of surgeries, running around from case to case. Shifts of 37 to 42 hours. Insane! I'd sleep, eat, shower, live inside the hospital. But it was all worth it. No regrets, at all. 

\- And when did you decide to be a brain surgeon?

\- I always loved human brain and its many functions. I read many articles and books written by renowned specialists before I entered to the med program. Among them, your father. Dr. Caravajal is one of my inspirations for neurosurgery career.

\- How many brain surgeries since then? – Valentina placed her hands under her chin, elbows resting over her knees. Juliana smiled at the cute sight of it, and also because of the interrogatory she was going through. 

\- 37 surgeries, 03 performed as a leader. All three this month.

\- Fun times? – Valentina mocked.

\- Oh yea, you can’t even imagine! – Juliana sarcastically replied.

\- Any fatal cases?

That question almost made Juliana’s soul leave her body. A chill spread through her spine. She never talked about that with anyone besides her mentor. Not even with Mateo.

\- Two. Second year of residency and one last year. Both cases I was just an assistant, but it felt like my responsibility as much as the main surgeon. – she pursed her lips and swallowed her cry. – It’s a horrible feeling, calling out time of death. But I know we did our best on both cases, we always do.

\- There is your answer. You don’t have absolutely anything to worry about. I’m sure you’ll help this little girl, as you did with so many others in the past. Focus on all the amazing stuff you’ve done until now. Look at yourself, the prodigy envied by all other interns!

Juliana laughed, Valentina had a good point. Suddenly, she felt much better. How is that woman capable of reading her mind so easily like that? 

\- You opted for staying here with me when you could just leave to check on her . . . – Valentina finally connected the dots.

\- Yes, I have the power to choose sometimes. We all do. A fellow doctor will call me if something more serious happen to her. But, this, – Juliana pointed to herself then to Valentina – only you and I can do, and I need to be here, with you, right now.

Valentina couldn’t help but drag herself to Juliana's lap. She kissed her gently, calmly, meaningfully. Juliana smiled in between the kiss, happy as never before.

\- You said I could ask you anything. . . – Valentina whispered with their lips still connected. Juliana nodded, yet with her eyes shut delighting the ecstasy of having that dreamy woman straddling her. – Did you tell your father about us?

Juliana abruptly pulled her head back, her eyes wide and startled.

\- Why is the concern? – she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

\- Because he’s my boss and partner-to-be. Whatever this between you and I is, it cannot muddle my professional aspirations, not now!

\- Woooah! And are you really pointing fingers at your father? For real? – The words came out Juliana’s mouth without previous reasoning, Valentina promptly stood up and stepped away from her.

\- Don’t you dare to compare Leon with me. I’ve been working hard; you don’t even know how hard. But I don’t have a sick wife and three kids to look after, so don’t you ever suggest that my efforts are similar to my father’s disregard toward his family!

\- I’m not implying anything, don’t put words in my mouth. And no, I didn’t tell your boss about our one-night stand. And you shouldn’t worry, he rather keeps you than me. No doubt he would “fire” me of his life, instead of firing you.

\- One night-stand? And what did we just do here?

\- I didn’t mean it that way. You know . . . why are we even discussing that?

\- Because I’m my father’s daughter, Juliana. You even said that, remember? Carvajals are a complicated mess!

\- Jeez, Valentina. Can we please stop fighting over our fathers? This is just ridiculous; WE ARE NOT THEM! – Juliana raised her tone, stopping Valentina in her tracks. She cupped her red cheeks and softly rubbed her thumb over the flushed skin – Come here. We’re not them! – she repeated, this time in a whisper. They hugged for a minute, silently holding the other.

They could go from heaven to hell in a second. And all the way around in the same fraction of time. 

\- Juls?! – Valentina murmured.

\- Mhm?

\- There’s someone creepily watching us. – Juliana pulled back and turned her head around to see what Valentina was taking about. She bursts into laughter once she realizes the “person” staring at them.

\- That’s Chivis, my anatomical skeleton. She’s been with me since first year in med school; a lady of few words, but very helpful. I use her to study, and in exchange, I let her go out once a year during Halloween to scare some dumb kids. – Valentina also frenetically giggled, and the good mood was again restored.

\- Can I ask you something as well, so we can be even? – Juliana seemed pensive.

\- Only fair. Shoot! – Valentina smiled.

\- Val, that tattoo on your back, is it a Lily flower?

Valentina bit her bottom lip, no one has ever seen her tattoo. Not even her sister.

\- Yes. – she plainly answered.

\- It’s beautiful. What does it mean?

\- That's a second question Juls. It gives me the right to ask you something else. – Juliana nodded, Valentina had no way out.

– It’s just a reminder.

She didn’t say anything else, and Juliana understood Valentina wouldn’t go beyond that, so she should not insist. It was enough, for now at least.

\- What’s the scar in your abdomen? – Valentina asks, out of a sudden. Clearly to prevent Juliana to inquiry any other detail about her tattoo.

\- Appendicitis, I was eleven. First hospital experience. The thrill of the surgery, all the adrenaline of being in an operating theater . . . great times! I knew, right away, that I wanted to do this…

\- What, cut people open? - Valentina teased.

\- Ha! Fun-ny. – Juliana made a scornful grimace – To save lives, of course. That year, I asked a med book for Christmas. And I haven't received no other kind of gift since then. Santa must think I’m a fanatical!

Valentina laughed wholeheartedly. Juliana is too cute to handle!, she said to herself before kissing those alluring lips.

\- You’re really good at kissing. – Val whispered, ready to fall in sin again.

\- Do you know what else I'm really good at?

\- What? – Val asked with a delicious throaty voice and an arched brow.

\- Dirty mind! I’m really good at taking care of people. And I'll take care of you, right now.

\- I don’t know how to do that.

\- To do what? To let be taken care of? – Valentina nodded, Juliana brushed a strand of hair out of her puppy blue eyes - You don't have to do much, just give yourself to me. I'll do the rest. Deal?

\- Deal!

\- Let’s go to my bedroom, you need to be comfortably laid down for what I’m planning to do.

( . . .)

\- Juls, fuck! This is insanely goooood! Aaahh . . . 

\- I know! Just relax and feel my fingers. 

Juliana had Valentina’s feet over her lap, massaging one at each time.

\- Quick neuroscientific class, your brain controls every inch of you! Sensory nerves: command sensations such as temperature, perception, pleasure. If I press the center of your big toes, I activate your brain and your pineal glands sending heat to rest of your body. – she pressed the spot as she said, making Valentina moan even louder.

– Autonomic nerves: controls functions such as blood pressure, heart rate, digestion and bladder function. With the right pressure on your heels, you’ll feel your body become less tense and light as feather.

To this point, Valentina was almost falling asleep. Juliana gladly congratulated herself for paying attention to those boring lectures in the past. She resumed talking, even though her VIP patient was just about to take an epical nap.

\- Motor nerves: controls your muscles. All the knots of stress in your neck, back, shoulders, arms, and legs, can be unknotted with a simple touch in your arch and instep. – Valentina completely dozed off, but Juliana continued the soft talking and the feet massage. – Do you know what other muscle could be reached from your foot sole? Your heart! But that one, I rather reach in another way, by my own merits. – She slowly rested Val’s legs on the mattress, leaned her body forward to kiss her forehead. – Now get some rest, sleeping beauty! 

Juliana covered Valentina with a fluffy blanket, turned bedroom lights off, and walked back to the living room.

There was something, somewhere in her memory, dominating her thoughts since the minute she saw Valentina’s tattoo.

She paced around, unable to stop thinking. What was the detail she was missing? Juliana decided to read a book to occupy her mind. She walked to her backpack and grabbed her new “bible”: _‘Epilepsy in Children’_. She has already read it twice, but nothing to help her find a possible diagnose for her little patient’s twitching leg.

Out of a sudden, Juliana had a click in her head, as if the wires of her brain had connected and it activated her long-term memories. In the shelf, amid dozens of med books, she collected one in especial.

She opened it, flipping through the old-ish yellow pages, until she stopped in a specific one.

_ Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect _

Juliana sat on the floor before her legs could fail her. She read the symptoms, disease possible ways of manifesting, number of confirmed cases in the world. For the latter, an alarming number: only two similar cases since the book publishing date. Extremely rare brain disorder. It was discovered, studied, named and authenticated by a Latin neurosurgeon.

Could fate be more ironic with her? With them?

After spending a couple hours reading, re-reading and taking notes about the rare disease, her shaky hands flipped to the last page of the book. There, a dedication in form of poem:

_[...] The modest Rose puts forth a thorn,_

_The humble sheep a threat'ning horn:_

_While the Lily white shall in love delight,_

_Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright. [.]_

The Lily, by William Blake

Juliana smiled at the words. A coincidence that suddenly isn’t just a mere coincidence. Things were starting to make so much sense. She had always wondered why Leon had quoted a poem about Lily flowers in the dedication of a scientific book.

The Carvajals must really like flowers!, she said to herself with a smile over her lips. And even though Valentina has a hard time to admit, she’s very alike her father, no doubts. The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree!

She laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, contemplating about her newly discoveries. It made her remember when she was just a dumb sophomore in college, dreaming about the day she would be able to tell Leon Carvajal how much he has inspired her.

Who could tell that destiny would lead her to be an intern at _his_ hospital, that years later she’d be mentored by _the_ man, and then, have a romantic fling with _his_ daughter?

Life is really a little box full of surprises . . .

Juliana re-opened the book’s first page and re-read the exclusive handwritten dedication the author wrote to her. She was so thrilled when Leon Carvajal, the best neurosurgeon of all the Americas, personally gifted her that book. Tears filled her eyes as she read the few but very beautiful words that had inspired her through the first tough months of her residency.

She closed the book, placed it against her chest, and closed her eyes. Juliana surely would need to make some more research about _Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect_ disease, but it could be the diagnosis she’s so eager to find and help her little patient.

\- Juls? – a sweet voice caught her attention. Valentina yet had a sleepy face on, but also an expression of concern.

\- Val, you ok? – Juliana instantly sat up, crossing her legs under her thighs.

\- My sister just called. Dad woke up, and, he wants to talk to us. Both of us! 

[1] Obsessive-compulsive disorder

[2] intensive care unit


	10. X.  Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#BlackLivesMatter**
> 
> **Enough is enough. We stand for justice and a better world!**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add two more chapters, otherwise the last one would be insanely huge. Been busy with a few projects, but I'll update'em soon.

The silence while all the way to the hospital was thunderous. Controversial, but accurate. At each of their hearts, a self-wrangling. Inside their minds, a war of unspoken words.

Affliction, concern, anticipation. 

Juliana parked the car and turned off the engines. Valentina had a vague look, her thoughts far away. The doctor waited a minute or two, respecting her moment of introspection. Juliana takes a deep breath then reaches for Val’s hand, the blue eyes finally look at her.

\- I know I’m not the best daughter on earth, but I don’t want him to die! – she declares, her faint tone and the desperation in her words made Juliana bend over and tightly hug her. 

\- Your father is a strong man, he will be ok! – Juliana whispers in her ear, serene as humanly possible. Her straight-faced doctor skill helped her to maintain an indistinguishable semblance, even though in truth, she’s also afraid of what’s really going to happen. 

\- Do you promise that he will be ok Juls? – Valentina whines, Juliana swallows hard.

There is nothing in med school capable of training a person to deal with uncertainty. They learn how to dose a medication, how to fix a broken bone, how to detect a sick organ and help it to heal. However, no one can ever be prepared to deal with the uncertain future. Though they study hard, for years and years, defeating the odds is not that simple. Dealing with probabilities and verisimilitude is not their specialty. The only thing they can guarantee is that they’ll try their best. And Juliana knows Mateo will try his best to save Doctor Leon Carvajal, that’s the only thing she’s absolutely sure of.

\- I caused this – Valentina whispers, more to herself than to the other woman in front of her.

\- No you didn’t! Valentina, this is not your fault. - Juliana assures, massaging her thumbs on Valentina’s neck and cheeks. – High blood pressure, infections, bad health habits . . . these cause an aneurysm. Not you. It is not your fault.

\- I really don’t think I can forgive myself if the worst happens to him. . . I mean, I already lost my mother, I don’t want to lose anyone else.

Juliana nodded to express solidarity. She didn’t want to make Valentina feel guiltier, or more concerned, but she needed to honest in order to help Leon, more now than ever. 

\- Val, Leon needs the surgery. It won’t be easy, I won’t lie. But for patients who undergo emergent surgery, the survival rate is 37% compared to 85% survival rate in patients who undergo elective surgical repair.

\- In English? Please doc! – Valentina smirked and Juliana melted down at the sight of it.

\- Right, mnm. . . it means that when surgery is done under pressure, risk of death is much higher than when surgery is done by option. Leon has the option to choose for the surgical repair or live with the aneurism for a few years. . . until it naturally ruptures.

\- You mean, if he doesn’t get the surgery done, he might live for a few years until the thing explodes inside his chest and he dies.

\- Precisely. – Juliana chewed inside of her cheek and nodded. 

\- He has to do the surgery then. – Valentina affirmed, already knowing that her siblings and Lucia would have to convince her father for the surgical procedure. – Guille can convince him, he is the favorite child after all. Or you could talk to him, I am sure he will listen to you – she tried to smile, but her face squirmed into a grimace.

\- You should give your old man some more credit. But, I do understand you and I won’t push. Of course I’ll talk to him, he’s my friend above all. I just have a request: be there for him, I’m sure your presence will do great to him. 

Valentina nodded, twisted lips and groaned. - Can you stay with me? I don’t think I can do this alone.

Juliana emitted a long, deep, audible breath expressing fondness.

\- You are not alone, Val! And if it depends on me, you will never be alone, not ever.

\- Juls . . .

\- Listen, Val. We don’t have to discuss this right now. I just want you to know that I like you. This, between us, is complicated and it’s true that I don’t deal well with complicated things. But, this is, by far, the most incredible and beautiful complicated thing that ever happened to me. 

Valentina leaned in and softly kissed Juliana. If their vocal cords couldn’t translate into words the thousands of feelings consuming them, their tongues and lips spoke for themselves. Juliana sealed their inaudible pact with a, quick but sweet, peck. Foreheads touching, eye to eye.

Juliana’s phone buzzed inside her backpack, breaking their moment.

\- Answer it! – Valentina lightly brushed her lips against Juliana's cheek, sniffed her hair, and pulled apart with a shy smile on her face.

\- Sorry – Juliana grabbed her backpack from the backseat, taking the vibrating phone in her hands to check the screen. Five lost calls. Damnit! 

\- Doctor Valdes! Yes. Does she have fever? How bad are the spasms? Okay. I’m at the main entrance, I’ll see in a minute. Okay. Thank you Dr. Robles! – Juliana hung up and Valentina already had a slight idea of what that call was about. – I need to check on the little one, she had a convulsion. – The brown eyes were filled with concern and apprehension.

Valentina cupped Juliana’s face and held her in place. – You can help her. I know you can! – she pecked her lips, once, twice, three times, until the doctor eased herself and smiled. Satisfied for being able to calm Juls down, Valentina opened the door to leave the car. 

They walked into the hospital holding hands. On the way to the Coronary Care Unit [CCU], nurses and fellow interns would greet Juliana with smiles and friendly words. Valentina was impressed, Doctor Valdes is very well-liked at her work place, the cool kid, just like Macario. No wonder why her father likes Juliana so much. . . everyone does! Impossible not to.

\- I’m going to my office to grab my stethoscope and coat, then I’ll run to the neurology unit to exam my patient. I’ll be back as soon as I can, ok? Go talk to your father, he needs you. – Juliana kissed Valentina’s tip of the nose and hugged her one more time before leaving.

Valentina took a minute to processes Juliana’s last words. _He needs you_. She never thought about that, not until now. Maybe Leon really needs his three children around him, as much Valentina always needed him but never had the courage to admit, not even to herself.

She walked through the cold and long corridors, her heartbeats increasing as she got nearer the waiting room. Valentina didn’t see her family there, so she asked a nurse where she could possibly find them. 

\- Your family is with Doctor Carvajal. Room 1331, end of the hallway, to your left. – The kind nurse politely instructed.

Valentina spent a couple minutes debating with herself if she should walk in and join them. She _should_ , but she couldn’t. Valentina panicked. So she decided to walk away from there, as fast as her legs could carry her.

(. . .)

Juliana rushed to the CCU after examining her little patient. The girl had a series of convulsions, high fever, violent and unusual behavior. The doctor has never seen anything like this before, not in an adult, let alone in a child.

She ran through the corridors. One, because she wanted to check on Leon and make sure he’s fine and ready for surgery. Two, because she needs his advices. He’s the best neurosurgeon in all Americas, her mentor. He probably has something to say that will help her to figure out how to proceed on this intriguing case.

Before she could reach for his room, a harsh voice called her from behind.

\- Where the hell is my sister, Cricket?

Juliana didn’t need to look back to know who was it. She heard footsteps, Eva was briskly walking toward her.

\- What you mean? – Juliana retorted, turning around. Eva puffed. The woman had red cheeks and “bad mood” written on her forehead.

\- Don’t you play dumb! I want to know where’s Valentina. You’re here, but I don’t see my sister. She’s supposed to be with you!

\- She is. She was. – Juliana answered for both meanings of the word. Valentina is with her, romantically, even though they didn’t make it official to one another. And Valentina was with her, minutes ago. – You didn’t see her?

\- Would I be asking you if I did? Are you saying I’m blind or stupid? – Eva leaned toward Juliana, invading her personal space. – Where’s (finger strongly poking on her chest once) my (twice) sister (repeatedly times), Cricket?

Juliana didn’t know what to say, she was tongue-tied by the way Eva was intimidating her, and especially, because Valentina was “missing”. She had left Val at the corridor, she should have walked in the room. Did she get lost? Impossible. . . 

\- Hey hey hey, let Doctor Valdes alone, weirdo! – Mateo called from behind, saving his friend’s skin. Juliana was so astonished that she couldn’t even move.

\- Pinocchio, get fucked! Typical of you showing up when no one needs your useless presence. – Eva rolled her eyes and gave her back to him. – Speak up Cricket, I am waiting! - she demanded while tapping her foot like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

\- Juliana, could you please give us a minute? – Mateo required, with a stern tone of a well-respected Doctor. Juls nodded and silently shot a look of disgust at Eva before stepping away.

\- I don’t have anything to talk to you! – She rapidly warned, but Mateo took no account of her meaningless complaints.

\- Listen up, Miss Carvajal. I’m ok with you invading my office without permission and slapping my face and other parts of my body como una loca. Maybe I deserve such hostility from you, but Juliana doesn’t. This problem is between you and I, leave her out of this. – Eva just then realized how unfair she's been acting toward the woman. Mateo is right, she has million of reasons to be mad at him, but not at Juliana. - And I will ignore the fact that you also lied but you’re putting all blame on me for that night, as if I were the only liar in this story.

\- Bullshit! I did not lie to you – she sharply countered. 

\- Oh no? Weird, cause I remember you telling me on Tinder that you were 28, but according to the hospital records you’re 33. But it’s ok, I like to be the bad guy. It’s exciting – he whispered the words with his lips near to her ear. Eva blushed.

\- Are you going through hospital records to check on a crush? That’s illegal and anti-professional! – she yelled, he muffled her words with his large hand over her mouth. Some people at the corridor looked at them, Mateo dragged Eva to his office.

\- Stop yelling. Have some manners, lunatic! – he closed the door, brushing his fingers through his hair. Eva couldn’t help but find it extremely sexy, she tried to deviate her stare but he caught her checking him out. He satisfactorily smiled. – It’s not anti-ethical because I’m your father’s doctor. I was looking for family history, compatible blood types. . . in case we need a transfusion during surgery.

With his latter words, Evangelina felt her legs weaken. Mateo noticed the sudden affliction and helped her to sit down. He pulled a chair for him to sit in front of her, rubbing her arms up and down to warm her body with affection. 

\- Let’s raise the white flag, at least for now. Please! – he pleaded, Eva could only bow her head and cry. Mateo held her in his strong arms, and even though the woman was initially reluctant, after a while, she gave in. She needed to hear words of reassurance whilst being fondly hugged. – I promise I’ll do the best I can to save your father. Trust me, please.

Eva took her face from Mateo’s neck and blew her nose with a tissue that he kindly offered her.

\- I trust you, Doctor Luna. Don’t disappoint me this time. Please?!

\- I won’t! You have my word Miss Carvajal! – he kissed her cheek and the two shared a smile. – I need to go schedule an op theater, but you can stay here in my office as long as you want. – he thoughtfully suggested before walking to the door.

\- Why can’t you be cordial and affable like that all the time? I’m sure you would conquer lots of hearts by being a gentleman than a Tinder liar. – she asked before he walked out. He turned around with a sly smile.

\- I’m not just about lies as you think, Eva. One night does not define my personality. 

\- Oh no? Hard to tell!

He laughed, then leaned his left shoulder on the door frame. His side smirk and pursed thick brows only make of him even more charming!, Eva said to herself. 

\- Want an example that I am not as you think of me? – he seriously asked, she earnestly nodded. - You said I just wanted to rub my small dick inside of you. It is not true.

\- No? – she inquired, hopeful and happy.

\- Of course not! My dick ain't small, but contrary. 16cm. – Eva’s eyes widened, first for anger because that’s not the words she wanted to hear from him, and second, because she wondered if _it_ was really that big. 

Mateo laughed in a boisterous way, Eva couldn’t help but cackle too.

\- Idiot! – She stood up and passed by him, smiling and blushing. He closed the door and followed her, glad they could call on a truce. 

(. . .)

As the two returned, they saw Juliana and Lucia having a chat. Mayela and Guille were trying to buy a candy from a vending machine, and at a distance, Valentina was coming from the hall.

\- Where were you? And whose clothes are that? – Eva’s high pitched tone caught Juliana’s attention, who instantly turned her head to see an embarrassed Valentina walking by a cheerful Dr. Guerra.

\- Shush Eva, not the time! – Guillermo interjected, blinking to his little sister as he approached to hug the man.

\- Valentina, are you ok dear? – Lucia gently asked, truly concerned. Valentina couldn’t look up, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. She felt herself as a bad person, stony-hearted, for not having the courage to walk in the room to simply visit her sick father.

Without saying anything else, Lucia walked over and hugged Valentina. With a soft kiss on her temple, her stepmother-to-be succeeded on reaching to her heart. Valentina let herself be tenderly held, loved.

\- It’s ok! No need to feel pressured! – Lucia whispered, so only Valentina could hear it. She nodded, cleaning the few tears that had dropped her eyes.

\- Doctor Valdés, long time no see! – Camilo walked toward Juliana and hugged her, like old friends.

\- Doctor Guerra! Great to see you again. – She frankly smiled, the others watched the doctors greeting one another so dearly.

\- How’s residency treating you? Lots of fun, I've heard.

\- Oh yea, every day is a new adventure.

The two shared chortles as they made internal jokes that all the non-doctors present could hardly understand. 

\- I’d like to see Leon, if that’s ok with you all. – Camilo requested. Lucia and Valentina smiled at him. The man has been friends with Leon since their time in med school.

\- Of course you can go in. Leon, in fact, need some advices from a shrink. The stubborn is not following doctor’s orders. I’m sure a psychologist and a neurologist will make him come to sense! Or else, I will have to ask Dr Luna to prescribe him a sleeping pill – Lucia sounded angry, but at same time, concerned.

Juliana walked to Valentina and kissed her forehead. – Would you like to join in? – she asked, Val denied with a simple tilt of her head. – Alright, I’ll be back soon. – Juls received a peck as an answer, enough to make her grin from ear to ear.

Without further ado, Juliana and Camilo entered the room. Leon had the oxygen tube on the side of his bed, his cellphone in hands, and the TV on.

\- Finally! What took you two so long, doctors? – Leon joked as he lifted his eyes from the tiny screen and saw Juliana and his old friend approaching.

\- The oxygen tube doesn't help the nightstand to breath better, Dr Carvajal. Use it properly! – She collected the nasal cannula and placed it back on his nostrils, where it should be. Then, she took the phone from his hands and shoved it inside her white coat pocket. Camilo found the remote and turned the TV off.

\- Oh-come-onnnn! I was watching The Ellen DeGeneres Show. It’s my favorite. – Leon protested, Juliana laughed. Of course he has never watched that TV program before. 

\- Doctors make the worst patients – Camilo stated as he sat by Leon, at the edge of the bed. Both chuckled.

\- So I’ve heard! – Juliana agreed. – Sir, you need to be a good boy and follow Doctor Luna’s recommendations. Lucia is mad at you, and for extension, mad at me. So please, play nice!

Leon and Camilo gleefully laughed, Juliana rolled her eyes. She collected his chart and attentively flipped through the pages, checking the progress notes. 

\- What is it telling you, Dr. Valdes? You have a frown that doesn’t encourage me! Am I on my deathbed? 

\- Stop the nonsense, old man! Heartbeat frequency, body temperature, and blood pressure are good. – she signed the last page and placed it back at the bottom of the stretcher, avoiding to look at him. 

\- Breathing rate? – his flat question deserved an honest answer from her.

\- Slightly decreasing, but nothing too serious. Just cooperate and stop taking off the oxygen tube, you’ll be fine. – she spoke in tone of joke, but he knew that she really meant it. He had already read his own chart. 

– Gray-haired man, you’re not hesitating about surgery, are you? – Camilo asked, Juliana swallowed hard in anticipation.

Leon clenched his jaw and crossed his arms. – I’m not, Dr. Guerra. But only if Valentina come and talk to me. If I die, I want to die in peace.

\- You won’t die Sir. – Juliana scolded his negativity immediately. – And your daughter will eventually come in, she just needs to overcome the pressure she puts on herself. Valentina may seem tough and irresolute, but deep down, she’s a marshmallow. Soft and sweet. Sir.

She didn’t even realize that she was talking about Valentina in front the woman’s father, and worse, in front of her boss. Leon and Camilo shared a knowing look, what made Juliana blush. He lifted a brow and swept his tongue inside his cheek, thinking.

\- So the rumors are true. Lucia told me that you and my youngest daughter are. . . ? – he didn’t need to complete the sentence; Juliana already knew very well what he was asking her.

\- Sir. . . I didn’t know she was your daughter when we first met. I’d never disrespect you and our professional relationship. – her cheeks were so hot that it was possible to fry an egg on her simmering skin. – I can step back, if you want me to.

\- Why would I tell you to step back? Are you going to break her heart?

\- No Sir, never!

\- Then I don’t have a reason to ask you to “step back”. But don’t you ever think that I’ll take it easier on you because you’re my best intern. If you mess up, you’ll have to deal with her jealous and overprotective . . . godfather here! – Juliana, Leon, and Camilo laughed for whole minute. She walked over and firmly held his hand, to assure him that she has best intentions for his daughter.

\- I talked to her, Leon. Valentina is insecure, scared. Same old habits, closing herself and trying to ignore her feelings. – Leon nodded, him and Valentina are so much alike. Maybe that’s why they argue too much. – But Juliana is right, Valentina will come in when she feels ready.

\- I just hope it isn’t too late when she decides to listen to me! – Leon’s words made Juliana shiver. She looked away, trying not to let her emotions dominate her. - Now Juliana, are you going to tell me what’s concerning you? You have a MRI[1] result under your arm since you walked in, and by the size of it, I’m guessing it’s not mine – Leon knows his pupil too well to detect that something is off with his student and, now, yet-unofficially-daughter-in-law. 

Without much explanation, Juliana took the white and black resonance image from her armpits, walked to the x-ray film viewer on the wall, switched on the light, fixed the film on the frame and a small brain figure became apparent.

Leon put on his eyeglasses and sat down on bed to have a better view of it. Camilo stood up to step closer to the film and analyze the MRI with his keen-sighted shrink's point of view.

\- Tumor? - the psychologist tried to guess.

\- Edema! – Leon and Juliana answered at the same time. She looked at her mentor and happily smiled, it can only mean that she's in the right path.

Leon stood up, both Juliana and Camilo would protest and demand him stay in bed but he waved at them in disregard, warning the two to shut the hell up. He grumbled while readjusting the hospital gown as he got off the stretcher. The long and loose piece of clothing seemed like a dress, a funny scene that required from Juliana a lot of professionalism to do not laugh. 

\- Fashion!

\- Don’t even start Camilo! – Leon placed both hands on his waist, narrowed his eyes, and examined the MRI. – This swelling, it is a very rare kind. How old you said the patient is? – he asked Juliana, his trained eyes methodically studying the image in front of them.

\- Patient is six. No strokes or epilepsy history, first seizure this afternoon. CT exams didn’t detect the edema, neither did the complete brain scan. So I asked for the MRI, and well, surprise! – Juliana explained, Leon proudly smiled. – Parents brought her to the hospital four days ago because of a twitching leg.

\- Fever?

\- Yes, after the convulsions this afternoon. 39.2°C orally measured. 

Leon tilted his head, meticulously thinking while scratching his chin. Camilo and Juliana stood still, expectantly waiting to hear his opinion.

\- What’s your diagnosis Dr Valdes, let me hear you please. – he looked at her, so did Camilo.

\- Well . . . patient hasn’t any allergies, the MRI showed no evidence of blood vessels blocked or any tumors. Parents guaranteed that the little girl hasn’t hit her head in the past days, but she has been feeling some pain in the neck. Nausea, dizziness and headache earlier today. I had no idea how to diagnose this case until I saw Valentina’s tattoo on her back and…

\- Valentina’s what? – Leon and Camilo asked in unison.

Ooooops! Juliana messed up. 

Fuck, Valentina will kill me!, she said to herself. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but her brain stopped working and she lost the ability to speak. Camilo laughed so hard of the situation that he choked up, fighting for breath. 

\- Carry on Valdes, and please don’t mention any other of my daughter’s body parts. I don't need to know about your intimacies – Leon crossed his arms and lifted a brow. Juliana looked down to her feet, her heart in her throat.

\- Mnm mnm. . . anyway. Something clicked in my head, nothing linked to any of Valentina’s body parts, and I recalled that you wrote a book years ago about a rare brain disease. . . Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect? – she took the small book from her coat pocket and handled it to him. Leon looked at the cover and smiled, even though he was a bit emotional.

\- Sir, is that possible to a kid have this kind of disease? I mean, I did some research and there are only two cases registered worldwide, both in adults over the forties. 

Camilo seemed to be startled, Leon, in the other hand, was quieter than the usual, but not surprised by Juliana’s intelligence and efficiency. He held the book against his chest, as if hugging the object.

\- I read. . . I re...ad – she stammered, but he encourage the young doctor to continue. – I read that one of the strongest symptoms is partial vision loss, and well, I asked the little girl to draw a clock on a piece of paper for me, and surprisingly, her clockface only had the numbers 12 to 6. She completely neglected the left side.

\- Loss of hunger? – Leon walked back to his bed and sat down, crestfallen.

\- Yes, Sir. Patient has been neglecting to eat half the food on her plate, always the left side. . . – Juliana realized that she had used the verb "neglect" twice in the past minute. Then she put two and two together, and it all made sense. Clear as crystal. 

\- You won’t be a great doctor Juliana, you already are! – Leon proudly spoke, tears in his eyes. – You figured it out, and sadly, you’re diagnosing the first case of Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect on a child. It is a brutal disease, urgent action is required.

\- What are we going to do Sir? – She asked, totally downhearted. The first thing she thought about was on how she should give this kind of news to the parents. 

\- Not we, but you. I’ll have surgery tomorrow, and looks like you’ll too. The difference will be that you’ll lead an op, and, I will have my chest wide open while I lay on a stretcher. 

\- But Sir, how am I supposed to operate if the only two registered existent cases didn't survive surgerical procedure?

\- Only one didn’t survive surgery, the other refused treatment. So the odds are 50/50. You'll have to be brave and try. Have you already thought on how to perform? Give me options!

\- EES[2], maybe? I know it’s not common, but it might be less invasive. Taking into account that the inflammation is at the tip of her brain, endonasal surgery technique may be the best option.

\- I agree Doctor Valdes. It won’t be easy, but I trust your talented hands. Just one more question, has the patient been showing memory problems or difficulty to speak?

Juliana swallowed hard, and so did Camilo. At this point, the two knew that Leon was comparing the cases and symptoms. 

For the search, Juliana had to go through old files and medical charts. The first person that ever happened to be diagnosed with Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect was natural from Mexico. The other patient was from South Amrica, but went to CDMX in hope that Dr. Carvajal could help, since he's the doctor that found out and studied about this rare brain disease.

As she read more and more, she discovered a few things. And those tiny details, were quite shocking, but at the same time, comforting.

\- Can’t accurately tell Sir. We had to sedate the patient because of the extreme pain she was feeling, but I can exam her tomorrow morning, just to double check.

\- It’s ok Juliana, you already did a great job! – Leon reached for her arm and squeezed it.

Suddenly, he started crying. Crying hard like a baby when without its mother. Camilo hugged him, offering to his friendly a shoulder to cry on. Juliana couldn’t help but also shed some tears.

\- Did you tell Valentina about. . . you know. . . – he asked in between the sobs.

\- No Sir, I did not. I wanted to confirm the diagnosis with you first. And even if I was completely sure about it before talking to you, I would never meddle in your relationship with her. This is a family matter, it’s not my place to intrude.

\- Thank you, Juliana. I’ve been trying to find courage to have this conversation with her for years, but I am nothing but a big coward. Guess it's easier to let her blame me than see her suffering even more. But I might be running out of time and I can't keep postponing this. – Leon glanced at Camilo, the latter nodded in agreement. The two friends silently talked with an exchange of looks, as if they already had that same talk a thousand times before. - I much appreciate your ethics, but mainly, your regard for me and for my daughter. You’re not part of the family yet, but I’ll be very happy when you officially become a Carvajal!

His words made her blush. She just has met Valentina, in less then a month, and her father is already talking about Juliana being part of their family?! It might be weird, but she liked the thrill it caused.

\- Sir, I'm the one who has to give you thanks, for everything. And I know that I shouldn’t, but if I may, I think you should be honest with her. If there’s something I learned that Valentina hates, it is when we omit things from her. I'm sure the truth will set both of you free. I know it's not easy to move on, especially when we lose someone we so deeply love. But this is such an important part of her life . . . she has the right to know about it.

\- Who has the right to know? And to know about what?

A familiar voice sounds from the door. Camilo, Leon and Juliana froze. The trio was unable to get a single word out to answer Valentina's questions.

(. . .)

Valentina looked at her wristwatch for the tenth time only in the past minute. Juliana and Camilo have been with her father for over an hour already.

She isn’t sure if she must give them some more time and privacy to talk or if she should just walk in. Visitors hours will be over pretty soon, and she _needs_ to talk with her father, even though she’s lacking courage to do so. 

\- Are you ok? – Eva softly asked, sitting by her side.

\- Trying to be! – Valentina nervously smiled, shrugging while wrinkling her nose. 

\- Cool style! Too badass for my taste, but cool – her sister was referring about the pair of Converse she's wearing, the faded jeans, and the gray hoodie with a dark denim jacket over it.

Valentina rubbed her eyes, timidly smirking. - You already know this is Juliana’s. Stop mocking me. 

\- I’m not saying anything. But now that you voluntarily confessed, lemme ask, does that mean you two ended up doing some naked activities under her bedsheets? – Eva wiggled her eyebrows, up and down. Valentina jokingly slapped her shoulder.

\- No, okay? – she casually retorted, Eva puffed in disbelief. – We took a shower, and she kindly offered me clean clothes since I wouldn’t have time to go home and change.

\- I see. . . HOLD ON! Did you just say we? In the plural? – Valentina laughed, confirming without the need to verbally answer. – I KNEW IT! You took over three hours to return, no one takes three hours to eat. Not normal food, I mean.

Valentina put a hand against her chest, feigning offence.

\- I actually fell asleep after showering. What can I say? It was a very relaxing shower! – Val winked and the two laughed heartily for a few seconds. – Look how cute she is; Juls writes her initials in all her socks. – Val pulled up the edge of the left sock and showed her sister the JV written in blue ink.

\- Nothing of cuteness, that mania has a medical term: OCD![3] Juliana is a freak perfectionist. She denies, but she is – Mateo intruded the sisters talk, even though not invited. He felt a little out of place as both women stopped chatting and stared at him. His cheeks reddened and so he decided to change the course of the talk. – _*ahem*_ , I already scheduled the surgery theater for Leon. Tomorrow, one in the afternoon. Your father needs a fasting period of at least twelve hours, which means that he’ll have to refrain from eating tonight. After eleven, absolutely no food. He can drink water until six in the morning, after that, he’ll have to go thirsty. I already gave all pre-op recommendations to Lucia and your brother, but as they said you guys don’t know who’ll sleep with him in the room tonight, I better warn all family members. A nurse will be available all night; in case he needs something, just press the button by his bed and someone will promptly assist.

\- Thank you, Doctor Luna. – Eva politely showed her appreciation for all his attention. Valentina raised her eyebrows and looked at her sis, totally shocked.

\- My pleasure to help, Miss Carvajal. If you two may excuse me, I need to go and check on a few other patients. I’ll be back later to personally instruct Dr Carvajal. – he smiled and winked at Eva before walking away, happily whistling some old Pink Floyd tune through the corridors.

\- What happened while I was gone? I mean, when did Pinocchio became Doctor Luna for you? – Valentina teased, making her sister's face go pink.

\- I'm only being nice to him because he’ll operate dad. So stop the silly jokes, ok? It’s nothing more than a civilized relationship. He’s our father’s doctor, nothing else. 

\- Oh yeah, sure. And I’m Angelina Jolie! -Valentina rolled her eyes when Eva showed out her tongue. – They’re taking too long in there, don’t you think? – she suddenly changed the subject, anxiety consuming her. 

\- Three brain specialists, together, in a small room. What do you expect? They’re probably discussing something boring related to some boring brain function that we don’t understand. Boring! – Eva shrugged, Valentina nervously twisted her lips. – Why don’t you stop being such a pussy and go talk to daddy? Swallow your stupid pride and end this awkward situation between you two, once and for all.

\- You’re right!

\- Yes, I’m. Wait, am I? – Eva was taken aback for her little sister so easily agreeing with her, something that rarely happens. – Good luck then! – she yelled as Valentina quickly walked to their father’s room.

\- Luck is for suckers! – she replied, without turning around. Eva smiled, happy that her sister finally decided to make peace with Leon.

As Valentina approaches the room door, her confidence fades. But there’s no turning back now, she’s one step away from facing her resentments for good.

From the outside, she hears their voices. Shit! Her hands start sweating, her legs shaking. 

Valentina shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns the doorknob. The three seem to be so focused on their conversation that they don’t even notice her presence.

\- I much appreciate your ethics, but mainly, your regard for me and for my daughter. You’re not part of the family yet, but I’ll be very happy when you officially become a Carvajal!

WHAT? DID JULIANA TELL MY FATHER ABOUT US?, Valentina screamed inside her head. The sound and the environment around became a blur, she couldn’t see properly, or hear anything other than Juliana’s muffled voice. 

She shook her head and tried to refocus.

\- . . . this is such an important part of her life . . . she has the right to know about it.

\- Who has the right to know? And to know about what? – when Valentina realized, it was already too late. She had thought it out loud. The three looked at her, surprised, speechless. – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. But visitors hours are almost over and I thought on talking to you, tonight. – she addressed the last words to her father, who wiped (what seemed to be tears off) his face and smiled at her.

\- Valentina is right Dr. Valdes, let’s give’em some privacy! – Camilo suggested and Juliana promptly agreed.

The young doctor walked to the x-ray film viewer on the wall, switched off the light, took the resonance image from it and put it back inside a white envelope. Camilo left the room, not before hugging his old friend, then kissing Valentina's forehead on the way out.

\- Keep me updated, Dr. Valdes. . . until possible, of course. And record the surgery, so I can watch it when I get out of this bed! – Leon instructed Juliana. 

\- Will do Sir. Thanks for all your help, as always. – she walked closer to him and kissed his hand. – And be a good boy, otherwise, I’ll have to let Doctor Borges ground you. – she teased, making both Leon and Valentina laugh at her silly comment.

Juliana lingered that scene as long as possible, gladly recording that sweet moment in her memory.

\- See you later Sir! – she broke the silence as she noticed that both Carvajals were shyly blushing. Leon waved goodbye and replied a “later!” to her. He couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter and Juliana whispering to each other at the door.

\- I figured it out, the little girl’s case. Your father helped me!

\- I knew you would, Juls. – Val sincerely replied.

Juliana widely smiled, then she bit her bottom lip. Valentina couldn’t help but stare at the sexy scene, in trance.

\- I’ll be in my office, if you want to swing by, when you’re done here. . . I’ve loads of homework to do, so I’ll probably be here all night long. Come and visit me, ok?

\- Okay! I will. – Valentina promised, with a shy grin over her lips.

\- Ok. I am . . . go. . . going now.

Juliana had to go, even though she didn’t want to. Valentina watched her leave, then closed the door. When she looked up, she saw a giant smile on her father’s face. He was staring at her in a fond way he never did before, and that made her feel great.

\- Please, come closer. We have a lot to talk. – he invited, and without second thoughts, Valentina obeyed. 

(. . .)

It has passed three hours since Juliana left Leon and Valentina alone in the room for their talk. Butterflies in her stomach don't let her focus on her studies. She’s anxious, and concerned. Hopefully, Leon will be able to make Valentina understand, and Valentina will be able to heal her afflicted heart and finally be at peace again. With herself, and especially, with her father.

Juliana taps her index finger on her desk. In front of her, the computer playing a video of an Endoscopic Endonasal Surgery. In her hands, the opened book, at the page she supposed to be re-reading. But she simply can’t pay attention to any of it. Her thoughts are on Valentina, unable to stop.

She closes the book and rubs her tired eyes. Juliana is physically and psychologically exhausted. She knows that her body and mind need some urgent rest.

A couple hours ago, she talked with the little girl’s parents. Obviously, they freaked out. Their only child has been diagnosed with a rare brain disease, with no historical record of survivors, and the best neurosurgeon in Latin America is currently unavailable to procedure the surgery. They will have to trust on the prodigious intern, and that’s such a huge responsibility to her. The weight of this trustworthiness over her shoulders is much heavier than tonnes. 

Their first reaction was horrible. They cried, screamed, asked god "why with their daughter?". But after some soothing conversation with Juliana, they decided to give the young neurosurgeon the green light to proceed with treatment. She promised them to explain every detail and take out any doubts they might have, in the following day. Surgery has been scheduled for the afternoon, so they'll have some time to digest the daunting news.

A few knocks on the door took her out of that state of deep sorrow. Juliana quickly lifted her head, expectant. She allowed the person to come in. Her smile slightly faded when her eyes saw the woman entering, she isn’t the one Juliana is so logging to see.

\- Dr. Valdes, I’m leaving. Came by to ask what time you need me here tomorrow? – Nayeli made herself comfortable, sitting right in front of Juliana.

\- I’ll probably be here around ten, but you can arrive a bit later. You’ve been working hard the past days, have some rest. We’ll start the pre-op at eleven thirty, so patient will be ready for surgery at one.

\- All right then! – Nayeli stood up and so did Juliana. - You did a great job today Jules, as always. – She hugged Juliana and left an unexpected kiss on her cheek.

\- Thanks for all your help Nay!

The two heard someone cleaning its throat at the door. Juliana instantly pulled apart from Nayeli as she realized Valentina was staring at them: left brow arched, clenched jaw, crossed arms, with a throbbing vein in the neck.

\- Can we help you? – Nayeli asked. Her arrogant tone made Valentina snort.

\- Val, are you ok? – Juliana could only focus on her very red eyes. Valentina has probably spent the last hours crying. 

\- Oh, I'm fine. Super fine. Won’t you introduce us, Juleeees? – Valentina harshly inquired. Juliana was trying to figure out where did that bossy tone came from.

\- Sure! Doctor Robles, this is Valentina. Val, this is Doctor Robles. She’s the vascular neurologist who's been helping me on the little girl’s case.

\- Nice to meet you! – Nayeli and Valentina shook hands and exchanged a killing stare. Juliana finally understood what was going on. 

\- Okay, I’m going home. You should go too Jules, we'll have a busy day tomorrow! I’ll come by your office as soon as I arrive, so we can scrub together, ok? – Nayeli slotted her arm through Juliana's like old intimate friends and saw Valentina shaking her head, muttering something to herself. Then she kissed Juliana’s cheek one more time, just to piss the woman off a bit more.

\- Right. Thanks doc! See you tomorrow. – Juliana had to bite her lip to suppress the laughter just about to escape her throat. Valentina’s face was completely red for jealousy.

\- Bye, Valencia!

\- Valentina. – Juliana and the blue-eyed woman said in unison.

\- Whatever. It’s almost the same. – Nayeli turned up her nose at Valentina and walked out.

Val immediately shut the door and turned her head to Juliana.

\- What? – the doctor asked with innocence.

\- What? Really? – Valentina retorted, not in the mood to tease. – Tomorrow we can scrub together – she scornfully imitated the woman. Juliana couldn’t help but giggle, making Valentina even more angrier and gloomier. She turned around on her hells to leave but Juliana was faster and pulled the jealous babe by her clenched fists.

Bodies tightly united, Juliana’s arms locked around Valentina’s waist.

\- Look at me. – Juliana rubbed her nose on Valentina’s, their foreheads touching. – You’re sexy when you’re jealous. – she whispered, with that cocky smirk capable of easily taking Valentina off her tracks.

\- I’m not jealous. I don’t care if you flirt with your coworkers.

\- Flirt? I wasn’t flirting with Nayeli. – Valentina rolled her eyes. - I’m flirting with you. – Juliana kissed the corner of her lips, her chin, her neck.

Valentina couldn’t resist anymore. She gripped Juliana's neck with both hands and kissed her passionately. Juliana moaned loudly as Valentina’s delicious and possessive lips sucked hers. Sloppy warm and wet tongues danced together, a melody only they could hear. 

Juliana was going crazy with the taste of Valentina’s breath, the long and low noises that she makes in response when Juls presses the right spots of her body. Stolen pecks ended the heated making out session.

Bright eyes and wide smiles, two euphoric hearts inside burning bodies.

With her fingers, Juliana delicately brushed Valentina’s hair, massaging her scalp sensually.

\- Hey, how was the talk with your father? – Juliana whispered, her voice yet husky by the intense horniness. 

\- I don’t want to talk about that now. Can you please take me home? Eva and Guille already left, Lucia will sleep with dad tonight. Everything is fine, I promise. I just don’t want to stay here any longer. 

\- Of course I can drive you to your place. 

\- No, Juls. I’m not just asking for a ride. You promised you’d stay with me, remember? I need you.

\- Val, I have to rest. The surgery tomorrow is important and I…

\- Then rest with me, in my bed. I swear we’ll just sleep. No naked activities under bedsheets. – Valentina repeated her sister’s silly words, that made Juliana chuckle. – I won’t be able to sleep alone Juls, please. – she tried to bribe Juliana by kissing her once, twice, several times until the doctor accepted the proposal.

\- We'll just sleep, eh? – Juliana narrowed her eyes, with skepticism.

\- And some cuddling! – Valentina’s childish needy tone made the doctor laugh.

\- Ok, and cuddling. You’re very convincing. Let’s go. – She turned off the computer, collected her cellphone and book from her desk, turned off the lights, and locked the office door.

In less than ten minutes, the two arrived at Valentina’s place. They showered together to save world’s water. After some more kissing and a tuna sandwich, they laid down to finally catch some Zs.

Juliana hugged Valentina from behind, being the big spoon. She sniffed the perfume of her hair, kissed her shoulder, and shut her eyes to sleep. When she was almost knocked out, Valentina turned around to face her.

\- Juls? Are you already sleeping?

\- Yep! – She answered with her eyelids closed.

\- Juls? – Valentina insisted, her serious tone made Juliana instantly open her eyes.

\- What’s up Val? Are you ok?

\- Tomorrow, you’ll still be here with me in the morning? – she asked with a crying voice, Juliana felt it like a knife crossing her chest.

\- I will be here Val, to be the first thing you see. I swear.

\- If you have to leave before I wake up, can you please leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream?

\- Val, I won’t go anywhere. I’ll make you breakfast. Pinky promise!

Valentina smiled at the answer, then she snuggled herself into Juliana's chest and hid her face on her neck. Juliana kissed her hair and held Valentina more firmly against her body.

No way she would leave that woman behind again, not ever. 

[1] Magnetic resonance imaging

[2] Endoscopic Endonasal Surgery: it is a surgical technique used to remove brain tumors and lesions through the nose.

[3] Obsessive-compulsive disorder


	11. XI. The only exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone still want to read this but here you have it.

Valentina woke up to the recurring sound of raindrops against the window glass. Her chest rising and falling peacefully, paced by a comforting sensation of tranquility. The seasonal rain and its distinct scent of wet earth in the air filled her body with a peaceful thrill, which summed up to a warm body against her own only made her feel an unaccustomed joy.

\- Morning! - The husky voice echoed in her ears, snuggly lips brushing against her skin. Valentina instantly turned around to see the most beautiful sleepy face she’s ever seen.

\- Are you even real? – The honesty in her question made Juliana nervously chuckle. Quietly, the doctor started trailing her long and tender neck with sloppy kisses. Valentina shut her eyes while sinking her bottom lip into her teeth. She pushed herself against Juliana, giving in to the lust taking control of every piece of her.

\- Do you feel this? – Juliana nibbled at her earlobe, then at the skin of her jaw. – How about that? – her lips and tongue moved forward, sucking the architect’s pulse point.

\- Uhh, I feel . . . I feel everything you’re doin’, every-thing. Feels good! – Valentina moaned in response, her hips seeking for more friction, the hair on the back of her neck bristled.

\- Then, I am real! And I’m here with you, as promised. – Juliana left a final kiss on her nose then suddenly stopped her seduction, which made Valentina quickly open her eyes to protest. – Morning beauty! – Juliana repeated, this time looking straight into the blue eyes.

Valentina instantly pulled the doctor closer and claimed her lips. They kissed as if the world would end in the next millisecond, and at the same time, as if a new Big Bang was just about to occur for them. That explosive cosmological type of sentiment we only read in novels, and still, we all dream of the day it will happen.

\- I’ll invade your kitchen – Juliana whispered once they pulled for air.

\- You can invade my whole life if you want! – Valentina teased, but deep down she said nothing but what her heart wanted to scream for the entire world. The doctor smiled so widely that her cheeks almost covered her tiny eyes.

\- I’ll make you a breakfast of champs. Then, we can eat together before I’ve to head back to my place and prepare myself for work. 

\- Breakfast of champs sounds heavenly – Valentina let out a short explosive burst of breath, trying to deal with this new type of feeling usurping her chest. – What time you gotta be at the hospital?

\- ‘round ten. Ten thirty max. – Juliana answered before getting off bed, a pair of blue orbs meticulously watching every step she’d take.

\- Okay! So let’s do it, otherwise you’ll be late and Doctor Robles will be mad, because she wants to scrub in with you – the sarcastic possessive tone made Juliana giggle, hard and loud. - And we can’t keep her waiting, can we? – clearly, Valentina disapproves the overemphasized friendship between the doctors, and Juliana could only feel arouse by her not so well disguised jealousy. 

After a pit stop in the bathroom, the two women walked to the kitchen.

Juliana never had problems to keep herself focused on tasks, not until now. Valentina’s perfectly well-defined golden legs at display while sat at the counter to watch the breakfast being made, definitely kept the doctor’s attention under her spell. Concentration is such a joke to mere mortals when around that kind of beauty.

With much effort to don’t burn anything, or herself, Juliana succeeded on making some pancakes and fried bacon for each of them. Silence prevailed until Juliana started looking for coffee powder to prepare them some of the energetic liquid gold. – Where do you keep your coffee supplies? Can’t find it!

Valentina answered with a mischievous smile that electrified every cell of Juliana’s body. - There is no coffee in this house. It’s strictly forbidden – Surely, Juliana couldn’t have anticipated that one. She lifted both her eyebrows in automatic surprise. – I guess I am sorry? – Val teased, visibly amused by the doctor’s reaction.

They settled the table and sat face to face to enjoy the matutinal meal at each other’s pleasant company.

\- Ahm, no. I mean, it’s ok, you don’t have to apologize for anything. It’s your house. But would you mind if I ask why? – the curiosity present in the doctor’s utterance was enough to let Valentina a bit embarrassed. 

Valentina pinched her lips and swerved her stare to look down at her pancakes. She felt the skin over her cheeks heating up as the intense brown eyes keep fondly peering at her, waiting for a response.

\- I only drink mate. As a neurologist you probably know that caffeine can be like an atomic bomb for the central nervous system. So a friend of mine once introduced me this divine herb from South America called mate, and I never drank a drop of coffee again. Healthier habit changes – she justified with a nonchalant tone reinforced by a shrug.

Juliana had a slight idea why Valentina was avoiding coffee, but she had to ask anyway.

\- And these healthier habit changes have anything related to your mother's illness, may I suppose?

Valentina choked at hearing the blunt question. The problem wasn’t the piece of bacon that she was chewing, but the fact that she has never talked about her mother illness with anyone before. Juliana held Valentina’s shoulders and helped her to calm down until she regained breath. With a glass of water and a soft kiss on the forehead, Valentina felt better after the intense coughing episode.

\- Sorry if my question sounds inconvenient. I don’t want to cross the line or anything – Juliana honestly apologized.

\- It’s ok. I just, it’s just . . . – Valentina didn’t know how to explain, but talking about her mother is like reopening wounds that yet didn’t heal. Juliana held her hand, squeezed their entwined fingers, then kissed her palm. How could she not be dumb for that woman?

\- You don’t have to answer. Not if you don’t feel comfortable. – Juliana smiled, she didn't want to make Valentina sadder. Especially at that raving mad moment of their lives.

\- It’s just that it still hurts talking about her. I miss my mother every minute of my life. Every time I smell the perfume of the rain wetting the earth, every night of full moon, every achievement I make and I don’t have her here to share my happiness. She was my best friend, and I lost her too soon. She died too soon. – Valentina couldn’t prevent the tears from streaming. The emptiness felt along the years since her mother passed away have only become worse with time.

Juliana kept her mouth shut. The vibrations of the heavy thunderstorm resonated inside the apartment. She thought on trying to change the subject, but didn’t know how.

\- I know I sound pathetic. It’s been ten years and I still can’t overcome it! – Valentina pulled her hand away from Juliana’s to resolutely wipe the tears that she’d shed.

\- I don’t think you’re pathetic, in absolute! You’re just suffering. – Juliana made the woman stand up and walk with her to the couch. – Come, sit on my lap. I’ll lull you.

\- You will lull me? Like a baby? – Valentina chuckled. Even amid all the pain she was feeling, Juliana brought some peace to her chaos. 

\- I will. – Juliana showed confidence and determination in her intentions. - You need comfort, and I can offer you that.

Valentina got perplexed by Juliana’s sensibility. After some hesitation, she gave in and sat on the doctor’s lap, who embraced her so tenderly that she felt like crying again. And she did. Valentina wasn’t sure why she was crying that much, or how Juliana succeeded on making her free all the agony and sadness she kept inside her chest for years, but somehow that outburst made her lighter. The architect, indeed, looked like a baby. Crying at the top of her lungs to have some attention. Crying for reassurance and consolation. Crying to be held, understood, loved.

Juliana started a soft swaying with their bodies while persistently whispering words of solace into her ears. She held Valentina, as close to her heart as possible. Strong and caring arms firmly around her body.

\- I’m here with and for you. – The physician whispered repeatedly whilst tenderly brushing and kissing Valentina’s hair until she calmed down. – My experience as a doctor tells me that you need lots of cuddling to heal. And I can help on your treatment. Being your healer, your medicine. Just let me in . . . please – Juliana declared after moments of silence.

The architect pulled her face from Juliana’s neck to look at her. Lovely brown eyes revealed nothing but sincerity. And for the first time since her mother died, Valentina felt safe in someone’s arms. She would kiss Juliana, if it weren't for her running nose. The brunette laughed when Valentina quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom for a tissue. She came back with her face extremely red, both for all the crying and also for embarrassment. Juliana had never seen any scene cuter than that one.

Valentina returned to Juliana’s embrace as soon as she unclogged her nose and wiped all the tears that left her face looking like a mess. She rested her back against the arm of the couch and threw her legs across the doctor’s lap. Without delay, Juliana began to caress Valentina’s thighs, in an up and down constant movement. There, both felt peace. Both felt home.

\- Just for the record . . . if you don’t drink coffee because of the caffeine, does it also mean that you don’t drink soda or eat chocolate either? – Juliana asked, left brow arched to highlight her legit curiosity. Valentina giggled, that woman knows how to coquet.

\- No soda, no chocolate, no certain types of tea. Nothing that contains caffeine. – she explained, her voice lower than usual as a result of a stuffy nose.

Juliana pouted. – Mmm, no chocolate boxes on Valentine’s day then. I’ll have to find some other clichés to woo you. – She stated, more to herself. Valentina found it incredibly adorable how Juliana was already thinking on their possible future dates.

\- I like flowers. . . – Valentina came out with an alternative, raising her shoulders, slightly inhibited.

\- I know you do. Are lilies your favorites? – Juliana, even unintentionally, let Valentina nervous again. 

\- Yes. Lilies are my favorites, because of my mother. Her name was Lilian, the tattoo on my back is a tribute. . . or an everlasting reminder.

Juliana nodded in acknowledgment. She had figured it out since the day before. The dots weren’t too hard to connect anymore, actually, everything made so much sense now.

\- Did my father ever talked about her? With you, I mean? – Valentina’s voice was very low and trembling, demonstrating clear vulnerability, but also, some hope.

\- We never talked about private subjects. Leon and I have always kept a strictly professional relationship. – Juliana had to think before speaking, because she didn’t want to say anything that could compromise Leon, much less hurt Valentina.

\- I understand. – she replied, disappointed. – So it means that you never studied her case?

The expectant blue eyes focused on Juliana, who swallowed hard before replying. - Not until yesterday.

\- What you mean? – Valentina sat up in a straighter position, widened eyes, unable to say anything else.

\- You didn’t talk about it with your father, did you? – Juliana placed both hands on her face, trying to hide the instant regret. Valentina leaned in to pull her hands away, and that way, reconnect their eyes. – That’s a family matter, Val. It’s not my place to intrude.

\- Juls, what do you know that I don’t? – Valentina cupped Juliana’s face, looking determinately into her hazed eyes.

\- You need to talk about it with Leon. I thought you did it yesterday.

Valentina heavily sighed, annoyed. – We did talk, but not about my mother. I can’t stand hear him repeating all the same old excuses, over and over. I am not under obligation to offer him my patience when he didn’t have time to take care of my sick mother. So no, I won’t listen to his poor justifications for being a horrible husband and father when we needed him the most. When SHE needed him the most – she declared, now sitting on her thighs and looking straight ahead. The two were side by side, but suddenly, it felt like they were miles away.

Juliana stood up to walk toward her backpack. Valentina silently watched her movements, until she sat back on the couch.

\- I am not underestimating or devaluing your frustrations. But, have you ever tried to read this? – Juliana had Leon’s book in her hands. Valentina barely looked at it and already deviated her stare.

\- No! – the hatred in her retort explained it all. Juliana was sure that Valentina didn’t have any idea about her mother’s illness.

\- You should! – She let the book on Valentina’s lap. – If you don’t want to listen to your father, at least read his words.

Valentina shook her head, just like a stubborn kid. She refused on simply touching the book.

Juliana held her neck, with her thumbs caressed the skin behind her ears, gently pulling her closer until her nose nuzzled her flushed cheek. - Come, let’s have our breakfast before it gets unpalatably cold. – The doctor took Valentina’s hand, leading their way back to the table. The book was left on the couch, untouched by the architect. They ate in silence, this time, thunders were not only resonating outside, but also inside Valentina’s chest.

(. . .)

After a quick shower together to ease the sudden thick tension that emerged between them, Juliana went home. Not before putting the book inside Valentina’s purse. The woman may be headstrong, but Juliana knows that Valentina is still grieving. She has a heartache that won’t be cured without the right dose of patience and love, and the doctor wants to be the qualified person to help her on this healing process. And the first step is facing the pain and accepting treatment, just like any other disease. 

Valentina promised to Eva and Guille that she’d be at the hospital as soon as possible, but her heart made her take a different route. Instead of going straight to the hospital, she paid a visit to her mother at the city’s central cemetery. The rain didn’t cease, but the contrary. Just like the heavy raindrops pouring from the dark sky, tears rolled down her face as a result of the cloudburst inside her chest.

Kneeling on the grass covering her mother’s grave, Valentina let out all the pain, deflating her desolated heart. On the gravestone, the engraved words: _The sun shined brighter because she was here_. By all means, Valentina’s world was much brighter when her mother was alive. Once she left, felt like raining ever since.

She cleaned the site, removing some weed that started to grow and spread on the headstone. And as she always did on special dates like anniversaries, holidays, birthdays, or whenever she just terribly missed her mother, Valentina placed a few lilies around the gravesite. The flowers in white with purple mottles were always her preferred choice.

\- I miss you mama, so much. I’m sorry I’ve been so weak lately, but it’s hard. – the sobs made her pant, unable to restrain the convulsive gasps. – I want to believe in people again, but it’s so difficult to trust. Especially when my own father is the main reason for my skepticism. – She sat down, not caring about the wet earth underneath.

\- I met someone. Juliana, is her name. She’s a doctor and works with Leon, I know, it’s a small world after all! – Valentina chuckled, her mother would probably make fun of her because of this ridiculous coincidence. – I like her, mom. A lot. But I simply don’t know how to trust. Especially because she lied to me when we first met. It wasn’t her intention, don’t be mad. I went nuts when I found out too, but now I understand her reasons. Though, I’m just not able to entirely trust. I know, I’m the problem. – she finally admitted her insecurities, despite the fact that Camilo had told her a million times that, most of the times, this lack of confidence is created by her, and depends of her only.

\- I never met a person like Juliana. It's so weird, but feels like I missed her all along. Seems we've known each other for a long time. I know I sworn that I’d never let myself be deceived by love, because we both know it never lasts. Romantic love was invented to manipulate and mislead. But mom, I have no idea what’s about her that makes me want to believe. There’s some force in here – she placed her hand over the left side of her chest – that is powerful enough to pare down these uncertainties. It may be too early to tell . . . but the way she makes my heart throb, she might be the only exception. 

Valentina only wanted to be wrapped in a hug to feel her mom’s scent invading her lungs, giving her the comfort that only mothers can give. She kissed her index finger and place it above her mother’s name. She hadn’t noticed yet, but the storm ceased. Dim sunrays appeared amid the grey clouds and a rainbow formed in the sky. A smile formed on her lips, and just like the rain, her tears refrained from dropping. 

\- I gotta go. I have to be there for Leon, but mainly for Eva and Guille. I know I’m not the perfect daughter, or sister. But I can try my best, as you taught me. – Valentina stood up, wiping some of the mud off her jeans. - Thank you for always being the light of my life, I’ll visit you again next month. I love you. 

(. . .)

Juliana arrived at the hospital a few minutes before ten. She went straight to her office to collect her work tools and rehearse the surgery procedures one last time before it started. Once she had the step by step learned by heart, the doctor walked to Leon’s room to pay her boss a quick pre-surgery visit. There, all the Carvajals were present to support the man, except one. Concerned about where Valentina might be, Juliana could barely breathe.

\- My dearest Dr. Valdes! How’s the little girl’s pre-op going? – Leon curiously asked. Lucia instantly sent him a reproachful look.

\- You don’t think about anything else other than work Leon? For God’s sake! – she scolded her fiance, making all in the room quietly laugh. 

\- Morning Dr. Carvajal! Nurse Beltran is taking care of her for me while I came check on you. Now, how’s your pre-op going? – she took his chart to check, noticing that his breathing rate was getting lower by each passing hour. Her arched eyebrow didn’t go unnoticed by Eva and Lucia, it was a clear sign of concernment. 

\- Mmm, you know. I’m thirsty as fuck, but they don’t let me have a single drop of water. But I confess I’d rather drink a Mezcalito, it would help on the fucking tension I’m feeling right fucking now. 

\- Dad, stop cursing! – Eva reprimanded her old man. Juliana was surprised by the amount of bad words he was using amid a phrase, she had never heard her boss so informal as at that very moment. 

\- See Dr. Valdes, how the roles are reversed? Now my kids are the ones in command! – he joked and winked. Juliana laughed as Evangelina rolled her eyes at her father's badly timed witticism.

\- Cricket, where’s Vale? – Eva bluntly asked.

\- She must be on her way. – Juliana answered with very few confidence, both for uncertainty why Valentina was taking so long to get there, and also because she was in front of her boss/prospect father-in-law. Leon didn’t need to know that she had spent the night at his youngest daughter’s place.

\- I won’t go inside that op theater until Valentina is here, you all hear me? I can’t die without all my family next to me.

\- LEON! DAD! – a collective scolding was shouted in unison. He was being a bit overdramatic, but completely honest at the same time. No one can resist the fear of an open-chest surgery. 

\- You won’t die, stop saying that! – Guille rose his tone, nearly crying. Mayela held his trembling hands.

\- Your son is right. You won’t die today, not in my hands Dr. Carvajal – Mateo entered the room in the right time to ease all the tension. – I will make sure you come out of that op room as healthy as a newborn baby.

His confident and serene tone made all them relax a liitle. Juliana smiled at her friend, super proud of him. She walked closer to Leon and kissed his forehead.

\- Confidence comes from discipline and training. . . – Juliana repeated the words Leon told her on her first day – but also, from love. Faithful protection, that’s what you can have from each person in this room.

All eyes watered after Juliana’s sweet words, especially Valentina’s, who was silently watching their interaction from the door. Leon hugged his pupil and whispered something to her that no one else could hear. Juliana pulled away and joyfully laughed.

\- Count on me for that Sir! – She replied, letting all others extremely curious. – Now I must go. Dr. Luna, keep me updated. Please send me news periodically by the nurses. I’ll be at op room number three.

Mateo nodded, and if it wasn’t too unprofessional at that moment, he would hug his best friend. They shared a knowing look, wishing to each other the best of luck before the surgeries that could change both their careers. Juliana's heart almost stopped once she finally noticed Valentina standing at the door. Her damp hair made her look a bit messy, but amazingly sexy at the same time.

\- You better have kept my book safe and dry, Miss Carvajal. With pleasure I lend it to you, but I want it back. It’s a very special book because it has an exclusive dedication from the author to me. And let me say more, this book will help me to save a little girl’s life today. Wish me luck! – Before she could get an answer, Juliana stole a kiss from Valentina, leaving her even more astonished. The architect had absolutely no idea that Juliana had put the book inside her purse. 

\- Text me once you’re done?! – she whispered, Juliana winked at her before leaving.

Valentina only realized that Lucia and Leon were fondly smiling at them once Juliana was gone. She tried to tame the butterflies in her stomach, but it was almost infeasible. Doctor Valdes causes a hysteria in her that is absolutely impossible to control.

Juliana felt much lighter after seeing her mentor, and especially, her muse. It’s undeniable that Valentina has quickly become a source of inspiration for better days.

The young doctor invited her little patient’s parents to watch the op team preoperational conference. They discussed the procedures, the girl’s current status and all about her previous hospital records. They were almost set, now Juliana just needed one last thing to be ready: her prayers.

Knelt before the improvised altar in the assessment bay to the op theater, Juliana called all saints she could remember and asked them for guidance.

\- Please God, conductor of the orchestra of life, use me as your instrument to save this girl's life. And Lilian, I know we didn't have the chance to meet, but I promise you that I'll give my best to honor your altruistic generosity. I'm sure your daughter wanted you here to hold her hand today, so in case you're around, feel the love I'm sending to you in gratitude for the amazing woman you raised. If you let me, I'll take care of her from now on. But we can talk about that later. – she made the sign of the cross over her forehead, then over her chest, said her amens, and took a deep breath before walking into the op room.

(. . .)

It had passed six hours since Leon had been taken to the operations room. The Carvajals were anxiously waiting for more updates, the last one had been made two hours ago by a nurse. Lucia had already made a thousand prayers; Guille had eaten all the candy from the vending machine; Camilo sat in a corner by himself, focused on some paperwork he was clearly using as a distraction; and Eva was impatiently walking in circles, making Valentina go nuts.

The architect received a text from her boss, asking how her father's surgery was going. She answered him with the few information she had so far, and Macario told her to call as soon as it was over. Talking to Mr. Valdes only made her even more nervous, because it reminded her of his daughter, who was performing a surgery on that same hospital at that exact time.

Not able to contain her anxiousness anymore, she grabbed her purse and decided to go for a walk. Maybe some fresh air would help to diminish the unpleasant apprehension she was feeling.

Valentina didn’t have much control over her steps, she was just wandering through the cold corridors until she ended up in a coffee shop. How ironic! The woman walked in, a smirk took shape on her lips. The strong smell of coffee made her mind drift back to the conversation she had with Juliana earlier in the morning. Better said, the semi-conversation. They didn’t talk much, because Valentina was being too childish in the matter. She felt ashamed by how stupidly immature she acted when Juliana asked about her mother and she stubbornly refused to talk.

\- How can I help you, miss? – a soft voice woke her up from her guilty musing.

\- Mnm. . . yes, please. – Valentina politely replied the barista. – Any warm and decaffeinated drink would do.

– I know exactly what you need. You can choose a table, I’ll take your order to you asap. – the kind woman smiled. Valentina thanked her and did exactly as she was told.

She chose a table by a large window. From there, it was possible to see the loaded heavy clouds outside, yet darkening the sky. She was so immerged in her own world while contemplating the weather, that she didn’t even noticed the drink in front of her until the sympathetic barista called her a few times.

\- Drink it, miss. There isn’t any problem in the world that can’t be fixed by a hot mint-and-lemon tea – the woman broadly smiled at her before walking back to the counter. Valentina sipped the tea and it felt like heaven. The perfectly lukewarm liquid went down her throat and instantly warmed her afflicted heart. Valentina closed her eyes to linger on the good sensation, but her peacefulness was quickly interrupted by a constant sobbing. 

She opened her eyes, looking ahead to see a man heavily crying. A woman was holding him, trying to comfort and calm him down. The same exact way Juliana held her hours ago. The scene broke her heart a little more, and unable to contain herself, she walked toward the counter and asked the barista to serve the couple the same drink she’d served her. Maybe, the tea could have the same peaceful effect on them that it had on her.

The memory of herself crying the death of her mother at that same hospital years ago was too devastating. Valentina didn’t know if they had lost someone, but she could show some sympathy to those people. Maybe, she would had felt better if anyone had offered her a cup of tea back then. But the day her mother died, all she felt was a cold loneliness. 

Valentina watched the two receiving their drinks, the waitress pointed toward her while talking to the couple. They waved in gratitude. Even though they were strangers to one another, they had something in common: suffering.

The woman seemed more serene than the man, who was uncontrollably crying still. She discreetly watched them for a while, trying to don't look like a weird stalker. Her heart raced as she saw the two walking toward her, then standing by her table.

\- Hi! – the woman shyly greeted, raising her cup of tea to Valentina.

\- Hi! – the architect replied as timid as them. – Please, sit – with her hand she pointed to the chairs in front of her, the couple instantly accepted the offer and sat down.

\- Thank you for the drinks! Very kind of you – the man spoke for the first time, his voice impaired by the evident agony.

\- No need to thank me. I know how it feels, so I also know that any little act of courtesy is more than welcomed when inside a hospital. – she candidly smiled, they mirrored her kind act as much as it was possible.

\- Our daughter, she is currently at surgery – the woman said. – It gets harder to patiently wait as the positive odds become lower by the passing hours. 

Valentina let out a heavy breath, both for relief that their loved one isn’t dead and also for apprehension. She has been on the other side, with her mother. And she is again passing by that affliction that is waiting for any good news, now with her father. 

\- My dad is also at surgery right now. – she confessed, they nodded in solidarity. – Heart problems. – Valentina explained.

\- Brain, - the couple said in unison. – She is so young . . . – the man lamented, tears falling from his eyes again. – It’s my fault!

\- No it’s not! I already told to stop saying that – the woman angrily rebuked her husband, Valentina swallowed hard but remained silent as they discussed.

\- It’s my bad DNA, I told you we shouldn’t have kids – he used both hands to hide his face, the intense sobbing was making his body shake.

\- I don’t regret having our daughter, regardless of whatever happen today. We had wonderful six years with her by our side. I want to have more time with her, but if it isn’t God’s plans, I’ll accept it and I’ll be eternally grateful by the wonderful time he granted us with her. – she softly spoke while rubbing his back trying to comfort and calm him down. 

\- Bullshit! She deserves more than six years. You deserved better! – he retorted, also angrily. Valentina saw a lot of herself in him. She also couldn’t accept that God would be so evil to the point of taking her mother from her when she was just a little girl. – It’s my fault, and you should blame me and just leave me! – he shouted, both women jumped in fright. His wife stood up and did as he demanded, leaving the table. Valentina would stand up to walk after her, but she barely knew them, how could she take a side if they were merely strangers? 

The man cried even harder, Valentina watched it quietly. After some time, he used his shirt to wipe his wet and red face. He passed his fingers through his black hair and took a breath. Both seemed young, probably on their thirties. It must be extremely hard to maintain the calm in a situation like that, Val could only understand and not judge.

\- Seven years ago I was the one in an operation table – he spoke, very low, but Valentina heard and nodded to him to continue. – I was working, behind my desk in a luxurious office in a fancy building located downtown. I had everything a man could ever wish: the car of the year, an incredible job that gave me the privilege of a more than comfortable life, the woman of my dreams. I thought the headache I was feeling since the morning of that day was just a side effect of nervousness. I would ask my girlfriend to marry me later that night, I had bought a worth a king's ransom diamond ring and prepared a surprise to her in an extremely expensive restaurant. – he paused, looking down to his tea in front of him. 

\- When my shift was just about to be over, I felt a horrible twinge inside my head, and in seconds all went black. The only thing I can remember is waking up inside a hospital room.

Valentina didn’t know what to say, so she just kept herself quiet.

\- I had a cerebral aneurysm. The doctors said I was lucky enough that it didn't pop inside my head before they could remove it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have survived.

\- That is a good thing, isn’t it? – Valentina had a lump in her throat, which made it difficult to speak. But she strived on doing so.

\- That depends – he shrugged and forced a smile. – I woke up from surgery after nineteen months, almost a miracle as the doctors said. – For that, Valentina didn’t expect. Must be horrible being in a coma for almost two years! – The bright side was that my girlfriend waited for me, she didn’t give up. She was the only one who kept hope that I would wake up some day. She confronted my parents and didn’t let them turn off the machines that maintained me alive. I am eternally grateful, but at the same time, I feel awful that she had to endure all this pain.

Valentina again simply nodded, unsure of how to respond. She instantly thought of her mother, and how she didn’t have the chance, the miracle, or whatever people may call it, to be saved by machines.

\- I did lots of therapy, she did too. It was a hard path until we could minimally live our lives normally again. We got married, the years passed and she convinced me to have a baby. It was her dream, I couldn’t deny her that, or anything after all we’ve been through. The neurologist who took care of me during my months in coma guaranteed that my brain disease wasn’t hereditary, and that was the main reason I faced my fears and accepted to have a baby with her. We were living a dream. I even named our daughter after the doctor who saved my life, it was the least I could do as he gave me another chance to live, right?! – he puffed. – But whatever medical science had guaranteed me, fate didn’t agree. Now my daughter is inside an op room, with a rare brain disease that no physician in the world knows how to treat. My little princess is about to die because my bad DNA. And the worst of it all: the doc who save my life years ago in this same hospital isn’t available to help my baby girl. They’ve put an intern to lead her case. AN INTERN!

Valentina couldn’t believe the coincidence. Juliana is the doctor working on his daughter’s treatment. Her heart raced, her hands instantly got cold. This man’s enraged skepticism toward medicine is the same as hers. It felt like she was looking herself at a mirror. She felt ashamed. She felt stupid. Valentina is a witness of how hard Juliana has been dedicating her all to save that little girl, and the man is simply judging her capacity out of his blind anger. He is not giving credit to the amazing professional, and human, who is doing the possible and the impossible to save a life. 

\- I’m sure all the doctors of this hospital are very qualified. They wouldn’t assign someone incapable. And above all, just because the doctor leading your daughter's surgery is an intern doesn’t mean that she lacks the experience to perform. – her harsh tone wasn’t intentional, but Valentina couldn’t let him doubt her amazing girlfriend. Girlfriend? Well, her father’s pupil for formal matters. 

Before the man could formulate a reply, the two heard a voice desperately calling out from the corridor, – Alex! – He turned his head to encounter his wife, and Valentina understood that Alex was his name. – Leona, she is out of the op room – she shouted with a tone of relief and with a small smile. The man instantly stood up to walk toward his wife for a relieving hug. Valentina silently watched the scene of them running through the corridors, holding hands, hopeful. 

After a moment of bewilderment, Valentina finally falls into realization. Leona. The man had said he named his daughter after the neurologist who saved his life at this same hospital years ago. How mysterious can life be sometimes? It was her father. The man she loathed for so long for not saving her mother’s life, saved so many others. She felt her throat closing as remorse grew inside her chest. Valentina quickly unzipped her purse and took the book from it. As she opened it, her mouth dried and her heartbeats loudened in her ears. She was about to do something she denied doing for so long. 

On the first page, a handwritten dedication: _to Juliana Valdés. Remember, there is no medicine like hope, there is no hope without love. Always do your best, no matter how difficult the challenges may appear to be._

Valentina’s eyes watered as she read those words. Her mother used to say that to her father. She remembers. She clearly remembers it!

Her fingers hurriedly flipped the pages, then she stopped at one marked by a yellow post-it. Probably marked by Juliana. 

**_ Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect:  _ ** _Brain disease that develops a condition known as hemispatial neglect, which happens when damage to one brain hemisphere causes a person to lose awareness of one side of the space around them. The person can no longer see or process information received from that side of the body or environment. The case of study who made this research possible by donating its brain for scientific analysis, started to ignore half of her world, presenting difficulty in processing and recognizing images that appeared only on the left side. This condition made half of the subject’s world invisible. Along with the inability of visual recognition, other characteristics were memory loss, speech difficulties, lack of appetite, tremors in the lower and upper limbs of the opposite side where the brain has showed dysfunction._

Valentina had to hold her chest in order to calm her fluctuant heart. Those were her mother’s symptoms right there. She couldn’t keep reading it. Again, she flipped through the pages until she got to the last one. A black-and-white picture of her young mother and a poem:

_The modest Rose puts forth a thorn,_

_The humble sheep a threat'ning horn:_

_While the Lily white shall in love delight,_

_Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright._

The Lily by William Blake

Valentina closed the book, throwing in on the table as if it had burn her hands. She couldn’t think straight. As the tears uncontrollably rolled down her cheeks, she felt her head spin. She took her phone and unlocked the screen to browse for her father’s website. She always thought it was the most narcissistic thing about Leon: create a blog just to promote himself and upraise his physician ego.

The home page showed the covers of his four published books, she clicked on the one that mattered. For his best seller, there was a pinned and highlighted acknowledgment: 

This book and research project is dedicated to the love of my life, who even in the darkest phase of her life taught me about unselfish love. Lilian Carvajal was the first person ever diagnosed with Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect disease, and made me promise, as a doctor, to find a cure so that other people would not suffer as she did. Even with years of practice as a physician, I couldn't be efficient or fast enough to do something capable of saving my wife's life, the mother of my three children. But I promised her on her deathbed that I would try to save others. Lilian denied to pass her last days inside a hospital as an experiment to maybe find some treatment. She denied to extend such suffering to our kids. My wife decided to live her last days as she lived her entire life: happy, at home with our children. As her husband, I could only accept her final wishes, even though part of me died the day she left us. As a doctor, I can only do my best, trying to fulfill my promise to honor the wonderful woman and human she was. Lilian donated her brain for further studies, and because of her, today we can possibly save other lives. Liliaceae Hemispatial Neglect yet doesn’t have a cure, but I’ll do everything in my power, until the last day of my life, to find it. 

I love you Lilian (Lily) Carvajal, always will. 

She couldn’t start to believe. Valentina had always thought that her father denied to help her mother, not that her mom could ever deny any attempt of treatment. She was young, but she could understand what was happening. Or she thought so.

Why Leon let her blame him? Why Eva and Guille let her think the worst of their father all this time? Why was she such an idiot?

Valentina immediately stood up, abruptly throwing her bag on her shoulder, holding her phone and the book as she could. Her legs almost couldn’t keep up with the necessity of running back to her father. She owed him apologies. She owed him years of apologies. And now, she must wait and hope for him to come out of this surgery alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a rough year, but it would be unfair of my part to complain. Lots of people lost their lives, lots of families cried. If you're healthy, try on looking at this pandemic as a wakeup call. Life is too short. "Those who died yesterday had plans for this morning. And those who died this morning had plans for tonight. Don’t take life for granted. In the blink of an eye, everything can change. So, forgive often and love with a full heart. You never know when you may not have that chance again".


	12. XII. Second Chances

Juliana catches herself holding back the tears. She tries to conceal it, swallowing her emotions in order to keep her professionalism on top.

After almost eight hours of a very delicate surgery, a deep ache has taken up residence in her left shoulder and a gnawing emptiness turns her stomach. Juliana has performed so many surgeries in the past years that her movements are practically all muscle memory and she barely even has to think. But this surgery, in particular, wasn’t like any other. It was a new challenge to her career, and above all, to her personal beliefs.

She checks the monitor one last time before declaring the surgery officially done. She did everything that was possible, in truth, everyone in that room gave their best.

All eyes observe the young doctor as she starts taking off gloves and the multiple layers of surgical gowns, the former soaked in blood and the latter in sweat. Her blue scrubs are even bluer due to all liquid her body expelled during the tense procedure, gluing the cotton fabric to her skinny frame. Seemed like she had run a marathon without leaving the same exact spot for hours. The symbolic race was against time, against the odds, and mainly against a disease never defeated before. It had to be an inch-perfect surgical intervention, without any margin for vacillations, misconception, tiredness, humane insecurities, emotional strain. When with a scalpel in hand and a life at stake, can be no room for ordinary flaws.

Before Juliana could reach for the chart, nurse Beltran is already holding it out to her. The man winks, giving her a comforting smile while she signs her name at the bottom of the last page. Clearly, he intended to alleviate the pressure, the weight of the immense responsibility laying on her shoulders.

Kind and sympathetic as usual, Juliana thanks each and every person who helped her to get the job done: nurses, anesthesiologist, assistants, fellow surgeons. Then, she hurries to the assessment bay to wash hands, arms and dry her sweaty skin before walking out to give the news to her little patient’s family.

Another rush of adrenaline spreads through her veins as she waits for the elevator to arrive. Juliana scratches her itching head, a personalized rainbow cap yet covering her hair. She yankes the mask off her face to push some fresh air into her respiratory system. The doors open and she resolutely walks in. Her tired body instantly leans against the wall, her legs too exhausted to sustain her own weight. Her left hand massages a sore spot of her neck while her eyes anxiously follow the numbers changing in the small monitor above the doors.

A soft bell announces that she has arrived at the waiting hall floor. 

And that's the tricky part of her job: dealing with the families after surgery. It might seem simple, but it's not. It requires a lot of skill and tactfulness, owing to the fact that the news aren't always pleasant to give and the consequences of not matching people's expectations can be very frustrating. But there’s also the bright side, especially when it is possible to give back hope to those who were already feeling defeated by an unfortunate twist of destiny.

\- DOCTOR! – the woman Juliana recognizes as her patient's mother instantly stands up from her chair and walks toward her.

\- Mrs. Ruiz – Juliana patiently waits until the other family members also gather around her to hear the news. She doesn't see the little girl’s father, but she can’t keep an afflicted mother waiting anymore – Surgery went very well. We were able to completely remove the mass that was causing the edema on the tip of Leona's brain. For some reason we yet didn't detect, this small watery fluid was clogging two main veins of her brain in a way which impaired her full capacity of vision, information processing, and probably, was the main cause for the constant twitching in her lower limbs.

\- Probably doctor? – an older woman asks, Juliana figured she must be the girl’s grandmother.

\- Yes, probably. Unfortunately, I yet can’t assert with a hundred percent of certainty what was causing the spasms. We need to wait until she wakes up to see how she'll react and only then we can begin to postulate causes and effects. 

\- But, she is fine? - Mrs. Ruiz had the most hopeful eyes looking at her.

\- There was a small amount of bleeding during the removal but we were able to contain it. As I said, we need to wait for her to wake up to run some post-op exams. But yes, I expect no issues. 

Unexpectedly, Juliana felt a pair of arms strongly embracing her. A “muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi bebé” was devotedly whispered near her ear. The body fastened on hers trembled with all the crying, tears of pure bliss.

Are crucial moments like this that makes every sacrifice worth it. That’s when Juliana feels part of something much bigger than herself or her career.

The woman pulls from the hug just to affectionately cup the young doctor’s face and look straight into her eyes. – God bless your life Doctor Valdes! – Juliana’s eyes water and she has to make a lot of effort to maintain her neutral doctor-like composure and hold back the tears.

\- You’re welcome Mrs. Ruiz. But I didn’t do it alone, lots of people helped and guided me – She couldn’t take all the credit when her op team was impeccably efficient, all her knowledge and skills were patiently shaped by her mentor through the years, and the cure was only possibly achievable because of Lilian and her generosity.

\- When can we see her? – another relative asks.

\- Leona is currently unconscious because of anesthesia and she’s also intubated. Her brain is a bit swollen, which is normal and expected. We’ll keep her in the ICU to watch for infection. It can take 24hours or a bit more until her system regain full autonomy of function, which means we have to wait for her to spontaneously wake up. We need to be patient and respect the natural recovery process. I'll allow one person to make her company inside the unit, but after the first three hours of post-op only. The nurses will keep an eye on her for now and maintain all of you and I informed. I won't leave the hospital, so if I can help you with anything, just let me know – a courteous smile outlines the doctor’s lips. 

\- Thank you so much! SO MUCH!!! I need to tell Alex, he’s in the coffee shop . . . – Juliana sees the woman excitedly running through the corridors to find her husband and share the good news. The other family members exchange hugs and words of riddance, all taken by happiness and relief. Knowing that part of her mission was successfully accomplished, Juliana walks out to let them have a moment of intimacy.

She also needs to change her drenched scrubs for dry and clean ones. And a chocolate bar, please!

But, on the way to her office Juliana bumps into a very desperate nurse Teresa. – Doctor Valdés, hurry! Doctor Carvajal, he is . . . – the woman doesn't even have to complete the sentence to make Juliana instantly run to the coronary surgical wing.

(. . .)

An excruciating sting increases inside her empty stomach as she rapidly sprints through the hallways. Juliana isn’t quite sure if the cramp she’s feeling is occasioned by hunger or by desperation. She skillfully moves through the corridors deviating from stretchers and all the people, hasty but careful to don’t collide into anyone or anything on the way.

Her head spins, all she can think of is getting to the CCU[1] as fast as possible.

What delicious irony, it’s operating room number one: Leon’s favorite. It must be a strange experience, being on the other side.

Juliana jumps through the doors into the assessment bay. Nurse Teresa helps her to rapidly redress and knot the gown whilst she scrubs in again. Yet adjusting a mask over her nose and mouth, she uses her butt to swing the theater doors open.

The place feels a bit chaotic, there are more doctors and nurses around the operating table than customary. It takes all her willpower to don’t freak out. Juliana wanted to be a neurosurgeon because she was inspired by Doctor Carvajal's works and truthful passion. With this man, she not only learned how important is to be a doctor, but mainly how important is to be a good human. And now, he became even more important to her because he is Valentina’s father, her Valentina, the woman who has easily captivated and stolen her heart.

\- I NEED SPACE! – she hears Mateo’s voice prevailing above all others, a tense silence spreads through the environment. She forces her legs to move forward, just to see her best friend practically laid on top of her mentor's chest. Mateo places two paddles directly on each side of the heart, which can only mean that Leon is suffering a cardiac arrest. - CHARGE – he demands and the nurses promptly adjust the recommended joules in the defibrillator – CLEAR - he firmly applies pressures with the paddles and the countershock is delivered, but no immediate sign of spontaneous circulation. The electronic monitor which records heart and respiratory rates are not beeping as it should, so Mateo halts the shocks and throws the paddles away, placing both his hands around the heart to proceed a CPR[2].

\- Pulseless V-tach[3] doc! Still no response – another voice warns.

Dr. Luna keeps doing compressions while other doctors stick an oral assessment, connecting an artificial ventilation through Leon's mouth to stimulate his lungs to react and restore spontaneous blood circulation and breathing.

\- Come oooon Leon, help me! – Mateo begs in between his relentless movements. His eyes never leave the monitors, hopefully expecting for any favorable change.

Juliana is frozen in place. Unable to take another step forward. Her legs quivering.

She can sense the unmistakable scent of iodine, mixed with sweat and a sharp smell of fear. She growls under her mask; a bitter taste of panic infests her throat making her stomach flip again. For a split second, Juliana has to force her eyes shut to fight the nausea.

Suddenly the place feels too cold, but surely the operations-team responsible for controlling the room's temperature is on top of their game. Her body that is, in fact, too cold by the consuming apprehension. Her hands are horribly sweating inside the latex gloves.

Mateo turns his head, the assistent dries some of the sweat that is incessantly running down his forehead. He finally catches sight of his best friend, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to. A vein bulges near his temple due to so much effort and fidgetiness. He’s doing all he can, everyone in that room is witness of that. Juliana grunts, words get stuck in her narrowed throat. She starts slowly moving, reducing the distance between her and the man on the op table.

\- Resist Leon! – Juliana whispers, Mateo alternates his eyes between her and the monitors. – Dr. Borges needs you, and your children too – her voice wavers, but she keeps trying. – Fight for them. Eva, Guille, and Valentina - they hear the monitors oscillating. It, somehow, was working. Mateo nods, encouraging his best friend to continue the talking while his hands keep on with the massage in a pulseless heart. – Be strong Leon, for Lilian. – And those were like magical words, because the man’s heart restored spontaneous blood circulation and his breathing rate finally stabilized.

Literally, everyone inside that room could normally breath again, including Mateo who was soaked in sweat from head to toe. – Let’s close his chest guys, our man is back! – he shouts and the others sigh in relief.

Juliana walks to a corner to give the op team free space. Extremely exhausted, she leans her body against the nearest wall and rubs her gelid face. Too many emotions to handle in such short period of time, but she feels entirely grateful for both lives saved that day. Her arms and hands are shaking, she doesn’t even have enough strength or coordination to untie the gown. A nurse kindly helps her to get rid of all surgical garments, that way she could use the scrub sink one more time.

\- Doctor Valdés, are you ok? – Dr. Costa, the anesthetist, concernedly asks. Only then she realizes the many tears streaming down her face.

\- I’m fine doc! Thank you. It’s just the post-op turmoil, you know the feel. – She smiles and he nods in acknowledgement.

Now she _really_ needs a candy bar. Urgently!

(. . .)

\- Evangelina? Where's Eva? – Valentina arrives in the waiting room like a hurricane, screaming for her sister and waking up Guillermo, who had barely fell asleep on Mayela’s shoulder. 

\- What happened Vale? What’s going on? – his scared eyes make her feel a bit guilty for such dramatic entrance. But she doesn’t have time to waste, she needs the truth and the truth only.

\- Mom refused treatment? – the flat question makes her brother’s eyes bulge.

\- What? – he retorts, confused and completely uncertain why his little sister is raising such subject. 

\- Our mother, Guillermo. Did she really refuse treatment? And why you and Evangelina never told me about that? Why did you two let me blame our father for not taking care of her and. . . – the words die in her throat, she couldn’t keep talking without crying.

Valentina feels a pair of arms encircling her body, affectionately holding her as she cries at the top of her lungs. The other people in the waiting room watch the scene in silence, feeling sorry for the suffering they're witnessing. 

\- Shhh, it’s ok. Calm down, everything will be ok – a sweet voice keeps repeating words of solace near her ears. Warm hands smoothly rub her back, gradually helping to mitigate the torment. – Would you like some water? – Valentina finally has the nerve to look up and face Lucia. The woman she unfairly treated for years, throwing on her the rage and half of the blame for what happened to her mother.

In her head, Valentina had it perfectly clear that her father cheated on her mother with Lucia. When Lilian needed him the most, he turned his back and abandoned his family to start a relationship with another woman.

Countless times, Valentina caught her mother crying in the corners of the house, dealing with depression and loneliness, trying to conceal her sadness from her and her siblings. Val’s heart would break each time. In her eyes, Leon had abandoned his wife to be with a younger woman, doctor just like him. In her eyes, her father was the villain of a love story that was supposed to have a happily ever after, but instead, it ended up with her mother dead. It broke Valentina for years. It changed her perspective about life. About love. And now, she simply finds out that maybe her viewpoint wasn’t too accurate. Her interpretation of reality was, in fact, a misinterpretation.

And just like a medical error, when a doctor fails to give the correct diagnosis, the illness can only become worse. The wrong identification of the nature of a problem by inaccurate examination of the symptoms, can only lead to death. And that’s how she has been feeling: dead inside. As if her heart had stopped since the day her mother passed. Valentina could no longer believe. She could no longer love or feel loved. She became a dead-living, simply counting the days as it passed, waiting for any miracle capable of changing this hopeless scenario.

Valentina couldn't just imagine that the miracle had already happened, she just wasn't aware yet.

\- My mother, did she know about you and my father? – Valentina went straight to the point, she just wants to clarify everything, once for all. Lucia takes a deep breath; her eyes darker than usual, probably because all of the tiredness and agony of the wait. She really cares about her father. It’s perceivable to anyone who has eyes and can see.

\- Leon and I never cheated on your mother, Valentina. We became good friends since the first day I was hired by this hospital, but we have always been very professional and respectful. When your father found out that your mother was sick, he asked me for help. He needed a friend and a doctor he could trust to be discreet while helping his wife. Lilian refused to be hospitalized, she didn’t want to spend her last days trapped into a hospital bed. She also didn’t want her illness to become news, and consequently, a problem to your father’s career. After all, he already was a famous neurosurgeon and no doctor in the world could find out what was wrong with your mother’s brain, including him. – Lucia pauses to dry her tears and hold Valentina’s hand.

\- Lilian was so altruistic to the point of thinking of others when she was passing through a very hard time; as she said so many times, it wasn't only his career at stake, it was the life they had built together. She loved so deeply, so truthfully, that she made him promise to put himself and her three children first. She only thought of the four you when she made the choice of being home for her last weeks, even knowing that her disease was advancing and killing her day after day.

Valentina couldn’t simply believe. She sees Eva standing in front of them, also attentively listening to whatever Lucia had to reveal. 

\- The times you saw me in your house wasn’t because I was sleeping with your father behind your mother’s back, I was there to help her ease the symptoms of her illness. We couldn’t do much because we didn’t know how to impede the disease to advance, but we could mitigate the suffering. Leon wasn’t home very often because he spent days and nights here at the hospital, trying to find a cure for your mother. I was just being a support, because he couldn’t handle to inject morphine in Lily's veins to alleviate her pain without increasing his own. He respected her will, but he couldn’t accept losing her so easily. – Lucia had her heart in hands, but gladly had so, because she has waited for so long to finally be able to tell all the truth to Valentina and her siblings.

\- With all my daily visits, inevitably, Lily and I became good friends too. In her last days she made me promise that I would help Leon to take care of her children, because she knew he’d be lost once she was gone. I couldn’t say no to her. She was one of the best, kindest persons I ever met in life. I had to fulfill my promise, and when she unfortunately passed, I continued visiting you as often as I could. And Leon, he submerged himself in work to cope the pain of the loss, but also to fulfill _his_ promises to Lilian.

\- To find a cure – Valentina spoke for the first time. Her voice quite low, but her eyes never left Lucia’s.

\- Exactly! He didn’t abandon you three to be with me. . . – she bows her head, visibly hurt for all the unfair accusations. Valentina cups her cheeks and carefully lifts her face so their eyes could meet again. – Every time you saw me in your house, wasn’t because of Leon. It was mostly because of you, Valentina. Eva and Guille were older, they could partially understand and handle the pain in an easier way. But you, you were just a kid. I did it to keep my word, but above all, I knew in my heart that you needed me there. Even though you hated me.

Valentina couldn't take it anymore. She hugs Lucia with all her strength, freeing the many tears of regret. Lucia reciprocates the truthful embrace, somehow she could feel Lilian’s presence right there.

\- Please, forgive me? I’m so sorry, so deeply sorry! – Valentina kept repeating apologies, unable to cease the crying. 

\- I don’t have to forgive you Valentina. I knew that someday you would let me in. I just want your happiness, your well-being. And I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.

\- I don’t deserve your kindness! I don’t deserve . . .

\- Stop! You deserve all good things in the world, sweetheart. – Lucia didn't allow Valentina’s self-blaming to continue. She silents her by kissing her hair and holding her even tighter. 

They linger on a necessary silence for a while, digesting and processing the revelations. Surprisingly, both feel the presence of another pair of arms around them. They look up, Evangelina holds the two close, tears falling from her eyes as well. It didn’t take too long to Guillermo also join them. This time, Lucia was the one to let all the sadness and agony to come out her chest. She cries in the arms of Lilian’s children, that from that moment on, became children of her own. 

\- Sorry to interrupt, – the gravelly voice makes them quickly separate. Doctor Luna was there in front of them, which could only mean that the surgery was over. They wipe the tears as much as possible, anxiousness increasing by second. Valentina notices how Doctor Valdes is also drying her cheeks, standing beside Mateo. They probably watched the scene.

\- Mateo – Lucia doesn't have enough energy to elaborate a complete sentence, but the man understood that she was desperate to know how the operation went.

\- Leon is now out of risk. But you need to know that he had a cardiac arrest, which in non-medical terms means a temporary cessation of function of the heart. He had an episode of pulseless ventricular tachycardia when we were just about to finish the clearance of the thoracic aorta. Despite the adversities, the procedures of revascularization of the heart and normalization of blood flow were a success. We didn't have major problems to unclog the veins with the saccular aneurysm, which means that we successfully contained the abnormal dilatation of the artery wall. We implemented a small catheter in his aorta. It has the function of clearing the affected areas and increasing the volume of blood directed to the heart. – The doctor had a serene and secure tone, patiently explaining the details for the family. But the only one who seemed to be fully understanding him was Lucia, after all, she’s also a doctor and she’s used to the terminology. Juliana only had eyes to Valentina, though that latter was completely focused on Mateo.

\- For how long his heart stopped Doctor Luna? Please, straight to the point - Lucia could have the other details later.

\- Leon had a pulseless ventricular tachycardia, which means a sudden loss of blood flow resulting from the failure of the heart to pump effectively. And as a consequence we had to use electrical defibrillation, that didn't work, so I had to proceed with a manual CPR. – Juliana’s throat closed in just for remembering the scene of Mateo practically inside Leon’s open chest. – Fortunately, with our team's great effort, a bit of Divine intervention, and some very helpful extra help, – he looked at Juliana, who shyly smiled. Valentina looked at her and knew, right away, that Doctor Valdés was inside the op room with Mateo when her father’s heart stopped – we were able to make his heart normally bump again, after 71 seconds of flat line in the monitors. Leon was reborn today. Someone up there must really like him, because he was granted a second chance!

Lucia had to be held by Guille, otherwise she'd fall. Eva and Valentina shared a tight hug, both relieved and grateful for the good news.

\- Leon will be kept in a CVICU[4] for constant care and monitoring, which is a standard procedure for patients who suffered a cardiac arrest. We’ll keep an attentive eye on him and wait for him to naturally wake up. We can discuss this later on, but Leon will need a change in his life from now on: a reduced workload, more physical activity, and maintenance of a healthier weight. I’m sure you all will gladly help him during the recovery process. – Mateo broadly smiles at them, they smile back.

\- Thank you Mateo! – Lucia stands up to hug the young man. Formalities could be left for later.

\- My pleasure to helpful Lucia. I owe you a lot, and I am really fond of Doctor Carvajal as well. – He frankly replies and kisses both her hands – Now if you may excuse me, I need a bottle of Gatorade and to chew anything solid. I’ll be in my office for the post-op hours. So if you need, you know where to find me. – he winks and turns on his heels to leave. But before he could take a step forward, a hand firmly pulls him back.

\- Where do you think you’re going Pinocchio? – Eva merciless jumps on him, fiercely stealing a kiss. He didn’t expect such gratefulness, but he gladly reciprocates the kiss.

Lucia, Valentina and Juliana could only laugh. Guillermo and Mayela had no idea of what was going on.

\- Oh well, let’s give them some privacy. Looks like they will be celebrating the good news for a while now – Lucia jokes, happy by the way Mateo and Eva were enthusiastically kissing, not even minding the presence of others – Now that we're sure Leon is out of risk, I think I can try to push some food into my stomach. Anyone would like to make me company for a quick snack in the cafeteria? – she proposes with a timid smile on the corner of her lips.

\- We’ll go with you Lucia – Guille is quick to volunteer, taking Mayela with them.

Juliana and Valentina are left behind, but surely they didn’t want to be the third and fourth wheel for Mateva.

\- Shall we go to my office? – Juliana offers and Valentina gladly accepts the proposal.

(. . .) 

The two quietly walk side by side, and in silence they remain until they enter Juliana’s office. Valentina serves herself a glass of water and sits on the small but comfy couch. She yet needed time to assimilate everything that had happened in such short period of time. The blue eyes only refocus in what's in front of her when Juliana’s voice wakes her up from her many thoughts.

\- Would you mind if I change my scrubs in here? I’m too tired to walk all the way to the bathroom – Juliana asks and justifies at the same time. Valentina devilishly smirks.

\- Not at all doc! Would you like me to close my eyes? – she teases, making Juliana giggle. Without a verbal response, the young doctor immediately takes her pants and shirt off. Without any embarrassment. She throws the dirty scrubs in a disposal and unhurriedly walks across the room toward her locker, only wearing her black lingerie. Juliana unfolds the clean scrubs and dresses only the pants, leaving her deliciously flat and muscled abdomen at display.

Valentina has to shake her head to scold the invasive dirty thoughts quickly infesting her mind.

Yet shirtless, Juliana sits by Valentina’s side on the couch. The doctor releases her ponytail to make an unpretentious bun, then she lays her body as much as possible, resting her head on the backrest. From there, Valentina has the best view she could ever wish for.

\- I’m so damn hot! – Juliana says, fanning her hands to create a cool current of air in front of her breasts covered only by the bra. She's yet badly sweating after two very tense surgeries and lots of adrenaline. 

\- Oh Lord! Absolutely no doubt about that Doctor Valdés – Valentina replies, eating Juliana’s partially bare body with her eyes.

\- I meant my body temperature, but thanks – she slightly turns her head to look at a flushed Valentina. Juliana smirks, satisfied for letting the other woman so cutely embarrassed. – I’d offer you, but you don’t deal with caffeine. . . – she declares, shrugging and pouting while opening a chocolate bar. 

\- Are you mocking me doctor? – Valentina asks in a light-hearted manner, narrowing her eyes to feign offense for the ironic affront.

\- I’d never! – Juliana’s reply come out a bit muffled by the chewing. Valentina and her start laughing at the same time. The architect tries to constrain herself, but it feels quite impossible. She leans in, firmly holding Juliana’s chin to claim her lips. The kiss was slow at first, endearing. But as soon as tongues provocatively began to dart inside the mouths and lips deliciously sucked one another, the temperature rose [strictly speaking].

Valentina pushes her body on top of Juliana’s, but the doctor is faster and flips their positions. She adjusts herself in between the architect’s legs, earning a pleasurable moan in reward.

\- I haven’t known the taste of chocolate for years, but I am absolutely sure that it tastes much better in your tongue – Valentina whispers, her lips yet touching Juliana’s. The doctor feels her sex intensely throbbing, hurting because of the sexy tone Valentina was using to seduce her.

\- You can use my tongue whenever and however you want Carvajal! – she retorts with a cocky smile, almost making Valentina come just for the mere thought of the many ways she could use Juliana’s tongue on her.

They make out for a while, hips intensely but carefully swaying to provide the desired friction and alleviate the erotic ache amid their legs. Howbeit, Juliana is too exhausted, and so is Valentina. Their day hasn’t been an easy one, and as much as they wanted to take that passionate dressed tribbing to a naked level, they first needed to clarify a few things between them.

Juliana reluctantly pulls back, holding Valentina’s neck with her right hand, her thumb massaging the flushed cheek. She pecks Val's redden lips, then distributes kisses to every inch of her face. The skin around the blue eyes is a bit swollen, probably for all the crying. Juliana tenderly kisses each of her eyes, willing to soothe the swelling. Valentina has her right leg fastened around Juliana’s waist, her nails softly scratching the exposed skin of her back.

\- I read the book – Valentina confesses. Juliana tugs her body up to pay full attention at her girl – and I also had a frank talk with Lucia.

Juliana sits down, pulling the other woman with her. – And how are you feeling about that? – she unfolds the clean shirt of her scrubs and dresses it. She's perfectly aware that both of them wouldn’t be able to concentrate in their talk if she continued semi-naked.

\- Honestly? I feel like a total jerk. Immature and egotistic.

\- Oh Val, don’t be too hard on yourself. You couldn’t have known. You were just a kid, a hurt kid who had just lost her mother – Juliana brushes a strand of hair to behind her ear and kisses her nose.

\- I need to beg my father for forgiveness. I can’t believe he endured my unfair accusations all these years just to make me feel better about what happened to my mother.

\- Leon loves you Val, as much as your mother did. And it’s ok to commit mistakes, we all do at some point. – Juliana’s advice suited very well to her own problems, and she immediately thought of her father. She couldn’t keep postponing a fair talk with Macario anymore, they had to solve their disagreements as the mature adults they proclaim to be.

\- I don’t think he’ll be able to forgive me. And I can’t blame him, I don't deserve his forgiveness – her eyes again filled with tears, but Juliana didn’t want to see her crying anymore, at least not for sadness .

\- Of course he will forgive you. I am sure you two can talk and let the past behind, for good. Everyone deserves a second chance Val, - they hold hands and Valentina sighs.

\- Talking about second chances, how is little Leona doing? – the question takes the doctor by surprise.

\- How do you know her name? 

\- Long story short. . . I met her parents while we were waiting for news, and well, we had a talk. By their description of the symptoms, I figured that their daughter was your little patient. How did the surgery go? 

\- Difficult, but it went well. Your mother saved her life Val! – Juliana’s confident and forceful statement made Valentina tremble. She throws herself in the doctor’s arms, whispering “thank you”, over and over. – Before I started the surgery, I prayed and asked Lilian for her blessing.

\- For her blessing? – Valentina curiously inquiries.

\- Yes, her blessing for me to take care of you.

\- Juls. . . 

\- Val, listen. I know it might be too soon and not the appropriate moment, but I need you to know that I want to get serious with you. I want a relationship. I know I work a lot, that I have crazy schedules and my phone will probably ring for an emergency when we’ll be hanging out, but you’ll always be my priority. If I’ve learned anything in the past days is that life is too short, in a blink of an eye everything can change. So we need to set our priorities, and I choose love over everything. I want to make you feel the way you make me feel. I want to go on normal dates with you – both chuckle at this – I want companionship, arguments and wild make up sex to solve our problems. I want family reunions and barbecues on Sundays. I want you like I never wanted anyone before.

Valentina was in tears again. But this time, of happiness.

\- Before I came to the hospital I visited my mom at the cemetery. We talked about you, well, I did. But, what you need to know is that I asked her for guidance. I asked her for a sign, if it would be safe to trust you my heart.

\- And? Did you get any sign? – Juliana asks, her eyes showing hope and apprehensiveness. 

\- Turns out I realized mom had given me a sign way before I asked her for one, – Valentina joins their foreheads – I’m sure you showed in my way, on that stupid double blind date, for a purpose. Our encounter isn’t just a mere coincidence. We had to be in each other’s life, sooner or later. We're connected Juls. It just had to happen. It was meant to be, no matter how fate tossed the dices.

\- Do you believe in fate?

\- How can I not after all this? I mean, you work with my father and I work with yours for years. . . someday we would eventually meet.

\- Yeah, putting it like that, I may start to believe too.

\- I want to be with you Juls, but you need to know that I’m messy, insecure, complicated.

\- I confess I never dealt with complicated things very well. But I just need your loyalty and your love. The rest we can try to figure out along the way Val.

\- That I can guarantee. I would never hurt you on purpose, I would never cheat on you. – Valentina holds Juliana's face to make that life commitment looking straight in her brown eyes – We can build this trust together.

\- If you’re in, I’m in Valentina!

\- I super in, Juliana!

** >>> A few days later >>>**

Juliana walks into the luxurious building, all eyes following her steps as she advances through the entrance hall. The astonishment in the employees faces isn’t exclusively for her stunning beauty in business attire. Okay that her outfit choice of a high waist black skinny jeans combined to a white satin shirt and a tuxedo jacket in her perfectly sculptured body is a such sight of heaven. . . But, the shock was mostly occasioned by her presence, since she rarely shows up at Valdés’ Architecture Inc.

She has to push all that weird tension aside and try to tame the uneasiness lavishing on her as she waits for the elevator. She hasn't felt that much of anxiousness since the first time she held a scalpel.

The doors open and she steps in, greeting the elevator man with a timid "good morning". Juliana sees the operator push the button of the 12th floor on the switchboard and her heart races. There's no escape now.

Her high-heels make sharp knocking sounds as she walks out from the elevator to the secretary's desk. The secure and sexy swaying of her hips during her walking turns a few heads as she passes by. 

\- Good morning! I have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Valdes - she kindly smiles, even knowing that the formalities weren’t quite necessary since pretty much everyone is aware she’s the boss' daughter. 

\- Morning, Miss Valdés! Your father is waiting for you, please follow me – the secretary shows the way, opening the giant fancy door of her father’s office. He was on the phone, but immediately smiles when seeing the two women together.

\- Okay, we talk soon! – he hangs up, immediately walking toward Juliana for an unexpected hug. – I’m so glad you could come – his embrace felt honest and Juliana allowed herself to be held by him so affectionately. She missed these warm feelings, she missed her father.

\- Thanks for taking some time of your busy schedule for me. I know you’re probably very occupied, but we really need to talk – even though her voice wavered a little, she was determined to clarify things between them in order to move forward.

\- You don’t ever have to thank me for receiving you. I always told you I’m here for you no matter what, it was like that when you were younger and it forever will be – Macario kisses her forehead, and she almost cries for happiness. – Thanks Renata, I’ll call you soon. – he seductively winks at his secretary and Juliana instantly feels a wave of indignity dominating her chest once again.

He obviously noticed how her mood quickly shifted from serenity to annoyance. 

\- Juli. . . – he didn’t know how to start, so she decided to take the reins.

\- Listen, you don’t owe me any explanation about your private life. You’re my father, not the contrary. I talked to mom yesterday and she told me how your marriage wasn’t working anymore since I was twelve. She also told me how you two only didn’t divorce because of me. I get that some things aren't made to last forever, relationships included. But just try to understand my wretchedness when I walked home and found my mother on the couch with another man that wasn’t her husband. I’m grown up, I understand how babies are really made. I am a physician for God’s sake. . . – Juliana was so nervous that she didn’t even realize she was blabbering without control – but it was such a nightmare to discover that my mother has an affair with the chauffer and my father with his secretary, who is basically same age as me.

Macario waits until she calms down a little, patiently listening to her.

\- Is that what bothers you the most? That Renata is younger than me?

\- Oh no, hell no! It’s not really my business with whom you sleep or relate with. What disturbed me the most was the fact that my parents were cheating on each other, unashamedly. – Juliana scratches her neck and wrinkles her nose. – It was a very disgusting surprise, after all, you and Lupe always taught me to be honest with the people we love. And ends up you were being disloyal to one another, and with me.

\- I understand your indignation Juliana. And I feel terribly sorry for concealing the end of our marriage from you. You’re absolutely right, the biggest error Lupe and I committed was keeping you in dark. But we didn’t do it on purpose, the mistake was a bad consequence of what we thought was best for you. We didn’t want to disturb our only daughter’s life with a divorce. Our marriage might have failed, but not our relationship and our commitment to your wellbeing. You are the most precious thing in my life Juliana, and it’s the same for your mother. We only wanted you exclusively focused on your dreams of becoming a doctor, and look at you, you’re one of the best of the country now. Lupe and I may have failed as a couple, but we couldn’t as parents.

His words hit Juliana so violently that it was impossible to contain the tears. She sheltered herself in her father’s arms like she used to do when younger, and simply let herself be held.

\- I am so immensely proud of you Juli! – Macario kisses her hair and tightens their embrace.

\- Sorry dad! I am so sorry for the time we lost because of my stupid pride. I missed you – she confesses, no use to hide feelings anymore.

\- I missed you too. But we didn’t lose any time, we were just evolving, you and I. Sometimes life has to teach us in the hard way, pulling us back for an evaluation, so we can move forward stronger. – he holds her chin and they fondly smile at each other. – Now, I’ve heard you saved a six years old girl from a rare brain disease. How does it feel to be a hero?

The evident pride in his bright eyes made Juliana’s heart race – I’m no hero, I’m just an instrument. – she replies with the modesty of always. Macario giggles, while offering her a tissue and a glass of water – And I’ve heard Valdés’ Architecture Inc. closed a millionaire contract to design the stadium of the most famous soccer team in the country. How does it feel to be a badass? – she returns the teasing, making her father roar with laughter.

\- Well, I must confess it feels awesome! – differently of his daughter, he has no shame bragging about his fine skills. – But you know I didn’t do it by myself, I have an excellent team. Some of the kids are a bit slow sometimes, but they eventually catch up. In compensation, my business partner is another badass – his lips widen in a very happy smile. 

\- Partner? – Juliana’s heart heavily throbs, she remembered Valentina saying something about a future partnership.

Macario would answer, but the phone on the desk rang. – Oh yes, perfect timing! Please send her in, Renata. Thank you! – he turns off and claps his hands, his face so lit up as a Christmas tree. 

As soon as the door opens, Juliana is sure her heart stops. Valentina was wearing a dark blue dress, V neck, her long legs at display. 

\- Valentina.

\- Juliana.

They dumbly stare at the other, as if they just hadn’t spent the previous night together at the doctor’s bed. Of course, Macario didn’t need to know that tiny detail.

\- Are you going to kiss or what? – Macario mocks, making the two finally get out of their private world. Needless to say that their faces caught fire by the man’s comment.

\- Macario, Sir. Ann said you needed me? – Valentina assuages the tension by shifting their focus back to professional matters.

She's gradually returning to her work routine, her boss insisted that she reduced her workload to part-time while Leon is yet in the hospital. That way, she would be able to visit her father in the evenings and keep her mind busy with projects in the first half of the days. She's only seeing Juliana when the doctor’s shifts allow, especially now that her Juls is the only neurosurgeon available to perform, at least until Doctor John Corona returns from his vacations and the hospital hires a substitute for Leon until he fully recovers.

\- Yes my whiz kid! Today is _the_ day. – Oh my!, Valentina thought. She had heard those same exact words from him before. It can only mean that. . . - Today we sign our partnership papers, it’s time to make it official – it took both women by surprise.

\- Sir, but I thought you said that we needed the other shareholders to be present for approval?! – Valentina inquires as she sees the man placing the contracts on the table, right in front of them.

\- Exactly, we do need the other shareholders presence. And, we are all here!

\- What? – Juliana and Valentina ask at the same moment.

\- My daughter, Miss Juliana Valdés, is the other major shareholder of Valdes Architecture Inc. She’s a holder of 35% of our stocks, and I have the other 65%, which of I am willing to sell you 35%. If you still want the partnership, of course.

\- I. . . of course I do – Valentina dumbly stammers, making Macario smugly smile. 

\- Great! - he excitedly replies, pretending to be surprised - After the sale is officially protocoled and the partnership sealed you two will be the major shareholders, but I'll still be the chief executive officer and so the one responsible for making managerial decisions, at least for another few years. – Both ladies are completely stupefied now. – You see, I'm getting older and I plan to retire soon. So I need a partner who I can absolutely trust to take care of business when I'm out. And Valentina Carvajal, I'm extremely glad to announce that you're the one! Do you have any resistance to our new business partner's choice Miss Valdes? – he seriously questions his daughter. 

\- No, of course not. Absolute none – she unhesitatingly replies, Valentina’s perplexed eyes lock with hers. Juliana shrugs and smirks.

\- Perfect! – Macario cheers then passes a pen to Juliana, who takes it and signs the contract with great pleasure.

\- But tell me dad, since when I’m a holder? I had no idea about all this – Juliana gives him the pen and signed papers back, amazed by his sagacity. Valentina is even more impressed after realizing that Juliana is as surprised as she is.

\- Since you turned eighteen. You’re a Valdés, I wanted you to be part of our family business even though you are a physician. I thought that maybe any of my future grandkids could follow grandpa’s passion for architecture, who knows? And fate couldn’t be more magnificent, could it?! - he laughs wholeheartedly, happy as one can be. - Who could tell that my choice for business partner and my daughter would have a romance? – Valentina and Juliana instantly blush. – I mean, I've always considered Valentina as a daughter too. But what a lucky son of a bitch am I for destiny brining you two together! 

\- Dad – Juliana tries to control her father’s overwhelming excitement, because Valentina's face was so red that it would might explode any time soon. Her trembling hands almost couldn’t properly hold the pen as she also began to sign the papers. 

\- From now on I can introduce Valentina as my business partner but mainly as my daughter. . . daughter-in-law! How awesome is that? – he shouts, totally oblivious to the way Valentina and Juliana were growing uncomfortable. His daughter covers her face in between her hands to conceal the embarrassment, and his newly partner bites her bottom lip to suppress a nervous chuckle. 

\- Dad, please. Let’s focus only on business for now, shall we?!

\- Sure! – he winks, taking the contract to also sign it. - We’ll have dinner to celebrate this amazing plot twist life gifted us. But don’t you think I’ll go easy on you Miss Carvajal, I am a jealous, rigorous father. You break my baby’s heart and you and I will have a serious face to face – he arches his eyebrows and makes an angry face.

\- I won’t Sir, I promise. – Valentina timidly replies, her voice barely audible.

\- I know you won’t. – smiley face is back - Now, when you two get married, together you’ll have 70% of the shares. . .

\- DAD! – Juliana interrupts him.

\- Alright, alright. – he throws both hands up to the air - We can talk about that in a near future. But, could I at least get a hug from both my business partners and favorite couple on earth?

Juliana rolls her eyes, her father is a lost case. The two stand up to hug a conspicuously euphoric Macario. A ringing phone interrupts their moment.

\- I’d like more time to properly celebrate this remarkable moment with a glass of Champaign, but it’s too early to drink and I have a soccer stadium to project. But I insist we make a celebration as soon as your father leaves the hospital Valentina. I’m sure Leon will be enormously proud of you, as much as I am.

\- Thank you, Sir! Both for the trust and for the kind words – she timidly smiles, and Juliana notices her hesitancy right away. Val didn’t have the opportunity to have a talk with her father just yet, he needs time to recover, and no strong emotions are allowed for now.

Macario answers the call, back to his tasks.

\- Well, I guess we’re done here. – Juliana remarks, suggestively smiling at an infatuated Valentina.

\- Guess we are. Would you like to accompany me to my office, Miss Valdes? – she tries to maintain herself calm, but it is quite impossible when she's near her sexy doctor. Juliana could only find all that sexual tension extremely adorable and seek for more.

\- Sure thing Miss Carvajal! It will be _an enormous pleasure_ \- the emphasis in the last words made Valentina shiver in anticipation.

Even though Macario had his full attention focused on the phone call, he sees the two women walking out the room holding hands and another smile immodestly shapes his lips.

Not caring about the curious looks they received along the way, Juliana and Valentina kept their fingers intertwined all the short walking from office to office. Lucho and Sergio had their chin almost hitting the floor as soon as they confirmed with their own eyes that Valentina wasn’t making a drama out of a crisis that day she arrived at the office crying because of her dreamy one-night stand, who left her in the following morning without leaving a note. And surely, Valentina wasn’t exaggerating about Juliana’s beauty either.

As soon as the door is closed, Juliana takes Valentina in her arms for a passionate kiss. She could only focus on how soft Valentina felt against her mouth, how addictive is the taste of her wet tongue on hers. Sharp heat rose from Valentina's stomach to her chest, her heart throbbing hard in her ears, throat, and sex.

The doctor pushes them against the desk, spreading Valentina’s legs and perfectly fitting in between. The architect pulls Juliana in, claiming her mouth again, hungry, needy. Both moan as their bodies tingles, the delicious sensation of frame against frame is nearly fatal. As if life had frozen right there and as if there was no risk of someone walking in the room and watching the show, they shamelessly stood propped against the table, glued to one another, delighting the fever of their flaming desire.

\- Would it be too improper or unethical to call a business partner on a date? – Juliana speaks as they pause for air. Her hands yet under Valentina’s dress, firmly possessing her thighs.

Valentina laughs throwing her head back. Juliana takes advantage to nuzzle and softly bite her succulent neck.

\- Don’t you provoke me Doctor Valdés! – and that was horniness taking control.

Juliana smirks, unable to restrain her libido. - So, what do you say, first official date. Friday at 7! I have the perfect place in mind.

\- It didn’t sound as a question, Valdés.

\- Because it wasn’t, Carvajal.

\- Uuuh. . . Demanding, eh doctor?

\- Nah, just determined to conquer what I want.

\- And what do you want?

\- Right now? Make you moan my name while you come for me. For the rest of my life? Your heart.

\- It’s a bit creepy to say something like that when you’re a physician and cutting people open is your line of business, don’t you think? - Juliana laughs loudly.

\- Don’t be silly, brains are my golden eggs. Despite the fact that hearts are worth a million in the black market, perhaps I should reconsider my choices. . . – they share a few seconds of an honest guffaw for such tremendous foolishness. – But don’t worry, I need your heart inside your chest, working, because I can only be happy when I make your heart race for me. I love every beat of your heart Valentina.

\- And I love every beat of yours Juliana. 

[1] Coronary care unit

[2] Cardiopulmonary resuscitation

[3] Ventricular tachycardia (V-tach or VT) is a type of fast heart rate that arises from improper electrical activity in the ventricles of the heart and can lead to a sudden cessation of function of the heart = cardiac arrest

[4] Cardiovascular Intensive Care Unit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't need another Human Being to make your life complete. But let's be honest, having your wounds kissed by someone who doesn't see them as disasters in your soul, but cracks to put their love into, is the most calming thing in this world. [Emery Allen]


	13. Epilogue – The end where we begin

\- Madam, please put your hand on my shoulder and I’ll take you to your table. 

She heard it before. And God, how weird it is hearing it for a second time! Or worse, how awkward is to repeat that stark-mad experience.

The hostess takes her into the unilluminated restaurant. Valentina couldn’t quite believe when she received and read the local of their reservation on her phone, Juliana could only be joking. She never thought of attending to another "total blind date", not ever again in her life. But there she is.

\- Here we are. – he pulls the chair and helps her to find the seat - Would like a drink while you wait for your company, Miss? – his voice. . . the hostess is the same one as the last time. Considering the fact that he works in a place with absolutely no lights on, it must be extremely hard to find professionals skillful [and mad] enough to accept the challenge of receiving, entertaining and serving guests in a pitch dark restaurant.

– A glass of water for now, please. – her voice trembles. She’s nervous. Why she’s nervous? It’s not like she has never seen her date before. . . and already done some other specific things together. It’s not like the last time, when she had no idea who she would be meeting with.

It’s been three months since that night, the night Valentina rediscovered love. Okay, it may seem too early to tell, but Valentina wants to give it a shot. _They_ want to give it a new chance. In the past ninety days lots have happened, indeed. Her father almost died in an op table. She became friends [best of friends] with Lucia. Her sister and Pinocchio are dating, officially. Guille proposed to Mayela, that will be his marriage number four and hopefully the last. She became partners with the most successful architect in the country. Leon and her finally talked, she asked him for forgiveness and he almost had another cardiac arrest for so much happiness. And well, she fell in love. Miserably, recklessly, irrationally, and undoubtedly in love. Her life has turned upside down, but she couldn’t wish it happened any other way.

\- Here we are, Miss.

\- Thank you! – She hears the sweet tone that has been filling her days with joy. If before all she heard was silence, now Valentina has been hearing symphonies. Her heartbeat dances in the rhythm of love, and no one else in the world is capable of making her feel that way. – Pardon me milady, have I made you wait for long?

Butterflies tickle Val’s stomach at the instant. – Oh wow! Who are you? My blue prince? – she mocks the extra formal way the other woman addressed to her. Though in the dark, Juliana could sense the giant smile curving up the lips she so wants to kiss again. 

\- I can be your blue prince. I can be whoever you want me to be, as long as in the end you tell me I’m your one and only.

\- Too passionate for a first date, don’t you think doc?

\- Actually, this is our second date. And I’m already under your spell, princess. I can’t hide it – Juliana hears soft giggles, and that’s when she regrets her idea of another blind date in the dark, because she really wanted to see Valentina’s face right at that moment.

\- So, my blue prince. What’s your story? – Valentina plays along. The waiter serves them some wine and the main dishes.

\- My story. . . ok, where should I begin? Mmm. . . you see, my persuasive and very, VERY, annoying best friend once convinced me to accompany him on a double blind date. He had this awful habit of dating women he matched on Tinder. He matched a chick named Eva and he wanted to play Adam. Long story short, we ended up in a double blind date, in the dark, as absurd as it sounds. But after all, the whole thing wasn’t so bad, and only because of the chick’s sister who happened to be my date for the night. My Lord, she was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. – Juliana hears a low chuckle once again.

\- That woman was just spectacular. Smart, funny, and hot [very hot]. Not only because of that creepy restaurant we were in, but the total dark state I was in before completely changed the instant I saw her. Her light, of soul and heart, brightened my life.

Valentina’s overwhelming emotions didn’t let her brain form coherent thoughts to pronounce a reply. She swallowed hard when she felt Juliana’s warm hand touching hers.

\- And that’s why I thought this same restaurant would be the perfect place to our second official date. I mean, here we started _our_ story. I’m so deeply sorry I almost screwed everything up by not telling all my truth to you that day, and I can’t forgive myself for that just yet. But, I’m grateful life granted us a second chance and that you gave us another chance. I want you to know that I won’t ever lie to you again. I want you to feel completely safe, even in the darkness, because I’ll always be there to hold your hand. I can’t promise I won’t ever make you mad, or that I won’t commit any mistakes, but I can promise that I’ll do my best to make you happy Val, to love you as you deserve to be loved: fully and unconditionally. – Juliana kisses Valentina’s hand, and in seconds she feels Val’s palm softly cupping her cheek in return.

\- You also brightened my life Juls. I can’t even describe with words how intensely my heart throbbed that night we met. I just knew from that first moment, it wasn’t love at first sight. . . but familiarity. It was like: “oh, hey, you’re back! It’s you. It's always going to be you”. And now that you’re finally here, I want you to stay forever because I won’t ever be able to live without you stealing blueberries from my cereals and looking at me with the goofiest sleepy face. Without the perfume of your shampoo on my pillow. Without your 2am texts during your night shifts asking me how my day went. Without the way you comprehend my insecurities and kisses my forehead to show that you care. Without your arms around my body while we lay on my couch to watch silly movies and you fall asleep after twenty minutes. Without the way you understand my feelings, even when I can’t put it to words. I won’t ever be able to live without the sound of your voice, and the way you call my name.

\- I love you, Valentina! – Juliana didn’t hesitate. It was the perfect moment to express it for the first time. 

\- I love you, Juliana! – There was no doubt in Valentina, she had to reciprocate it. 

Though they couldn’t see anything before their eyes, their mouths naturally found one another, like magnets. They’ve kissed with no lights on before, and they only get better with time.

And despite the dark moments their lives might have in the future, the two discovered together that the light isn't at the end of the tunnel, but within the hearts that are willing to trust and always fight for a new chance.

** >>> A few years later >>> **

After another very busy shift, all Doctor Valdés wants is to go home for a hot shower and to rest in her wife’s arms. Her professional dream came true, and lots of work is demanded in order to keep the “magic”, which can be quite tiring at times. Lily Neurological Institute offers exceptional comprehensive care for patients with neurological and mental disorders, such as Alzheimer's disease, brain tumors, cerebral aneurysms, epilepsy and seizures, Parkinson's disease, encephalitis, schizophrenia, depression, autism, among others. Doctor Valdes is not only the Medical Director of Neurocritical Care and Research, but the pioneer to found the first clinic of the country in which no matter the monetary condition, any person can get professional help.

The Institute was projected by Carvajal-Valdes architecture, every room carefully thought and designed to optimize rehabilitation and improve the quality of life of patients. It was the first of many other partnerships that the Carvajal-Valdes have done successfully. But undoubtedly the most important of all was and still, is Valentina and Juliana’s marriage.

Juliana is just about to start her last post-op round checks when she feels her cellphone buzzing. She signs the chart and reaches for the device inside the pocket of her white coat.

\- Dr. Carvajal-Valdes,

\- Juliana, oh thank god! Hi, it’s Lucia – the perceivable tension in her voice startles Juliana. Oh-oh, the last time she heard such perturbed tone in a phone talk with Dr. Borges things didn't turn out so well. Weird déjà-vu.

\- What happened Lucia? – She can feel her heartbeats loudening in her ears, her pulse point throbbing hard in her throat. 

\- It’s Valentina. . . we are on our way to the hospital.

Juliana’s world stops spinning. Her legs immediately move at full speed. She still can hear Lucia’s voice talking on the other side, but her brain doesn't process what's being said. It’s an emergency, the most important of her life.

She drives as quick as possible, and in a matter of minutes Juliana is at the same hospital her career as a doctor began. She runs through the old and known corridors she worked for years. There are a few familiar faces on the way, but she doesn’t have time to greet them. She has to find her wife.

\- Cricket, we're over here. Finally! – Eva shouts as soon as she sees her desperate sister-in-law arriving like a madwoman.

\- Calm down Juliana, breath! Lucia is in there with Vale, she’s fine. Just a few contractions. – Leon’s confidence and serenity helps to mitigate the tension. . . just a little.

\- Go scrub in doc, your baby is on the way! – Mateo hugs his astonished best friend, and Juliana finally reacts.

\- Our baby! – She dumbly states, as if she couldn’t believe just yet that Valentina and her are going to be mothers. She receives a few other happy hugs from her parents, Guille and a pregnant Mayela. 

She walks into the assessment bay and do all hygienic procedures. That’s the most important surgery of her life. Of _their_ lives.

It didn’t seem so long ago when Val and her were just moving together, making future plans like a Europe trip, adopting a dog, spending Christmas with each other’s families, arguing about their fictional children’s names. . . and now, it’s all real. 

\- My love! – Valentina broadly smiles as soon as their eyes meet. It pulls Juliana back to the ground. She bends over and kisses her wife. And though her hair is a bit messy and her face is covered in sweat, Juliana thinks Valentina’s is the most beautiful woman in the world.

\- Couldn’t you just have waited until I arrived home Val? – she teases, Valentina giggles.

\- Blame your DNA, Juls. Looks like our daughter is going to be anxious just like her mamá. – Val winks, melting Juliana’s heart a bit more. 

\- Shall we start ladies? – Lucia asks with an enormous smile on her face. She’ll conduct the delivery, no better doctor to bring their baby to life other than grandma.

A few hours later a healthy little girl is filling the room with a loud, vigorous crying. Juliana kisses her wife’s wet face and lips a thousand times, whispering words of gratitude and love. The baby is carefully placed on Valentina’s chest, both mothers in absolute love for their little princess.

\- Hi Lily, welcome to this world. You’re so beautiful. How lucky am I? You’re the spitting image of your mother! – Juliana is in tears. No doubt that those little blue eyes like Val's will be the death of her.

\- Look Juls, she also has the dimple. It’s perfect, just like yours – Valentina can’t handle the tsunami of emotions either, and she also sheds many tears of joy. A new chapter of their life just begins with this new little life.

\- Like mothers, like daughter! – Lucia happily states, making all in the room laugh wholeheartedly. 

Their happily ever after is a bit messy, complicated, with some hard days. But it is also filled with love, and patience, care, respect. Because real life isn’t a perfect fiction; there are arguments, missing/forgetting important dates and appointments, there are diseases. But there is also reconciliation [read it makeup sex], new opportunities, and cure. And obviously some wounds don't heal with Band-Aids and a kiss. But, it’s about choosing that one person who would live a thousand other lives by your side no matter the complications.

Love is, in fact, complicated. But ironically, it is what makes life worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most sincere thanks to each person who read this fic till the end and especially for those who encouraged me to keep writing. To all other fic writers: you're true heroes for what you do for our fandom. It's not easy to write, let alone to do it for free. I deeply appreciate all of you!  
> To all healthcare professionals who helped [and still do] our society in the tough battle against this terrible virus: my absolute gratitude. I'm sorry if any of my medical terms weren't accurately used. It’s quite clear I'm no physician, but I tried my best as a curious outsider. Hehe  
> Thanks! •ᴗ•
> 
> Twitter ➡️ @Duett_


End file.
